Reverse of Arcadia: Return to the Spirit World
by Valtion
Summary: My connection to the spirit world is not the same as a human's. Rated T for semi-plausible, non-gratuitous violence in small amounts. Grammatical edits complete, prologue chapter improved.
1. Prologue

My gauntlets rapped against the wooden door. The Scorpions had taken up residence in a cave far removed from the king's castle. The peephole in the door slid open and I could see Meanae's eyes glaring at me.

"What do _you_ want?" she growled, throwing daggers into my soul with that dread look in her eyes.

"It is good to see you again as well, Meanae. I have business to discuss with Don."

A look of suspicion crossed her eyes, "You aren't here to arrest him on the King's orders?"

"I will admit that the King is the reason why I have come, but he sent me here with a different purpose in mind than to arrest Don or any of the Scorpions."

A voice boomed a hearty laugh from deeper inside the cave, "Let him in, love, it is always a pleasure to do business with military men." Meanae let me in, but she kept watching me warily, almost as though she kept expecting me to suddenly draw and strike at any moment in time.

The rest of the gang watched me just as Meanae did, but Don Zaloog had a more jovial mood about him. He motioned for me to sit down as Meanae joined him on a small sofa.

"What's your pleasure, monsieur? You know that the Scorpions are always ready for any mission involving special operations. What will it be this time, extraction from the Realm of Shadows, interference with the politics in the Different Dimension?" he said in his best businessman swagger.

"Think more along the lines of strategic personnel placement."

"Where, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Earth." I couldn't help but smile beneath my helmet as I saw the look of shock dawn upon him and the rest of the Dark Scorpions. Don regained himself rather quickly, however, which impressed me.

"And what type of personnel will we be planting on Earth, and where?"

"Me, and I don't know or care. The King has sent me on a mission to defeat The Light." I let the full meaning of those words sink in as I paused. "As you can probably now tell, the war with the Light of Destruction is far from over. The entity cannot be wholly destroyed, and the King has made it my task to be the next to defeat The Light. Some duel spirits swore their allegiance to The Light, and while they may be in hiding now, they won't be forever. I need to be ready to fight in what manner they choose, as there is no point in defeating them on my terms."

Don Zaloog glanced at a worn and faded machine hanging on the wall above him, what the people of Earth refer to as a duel disk. I never learned that method of combat, I'd always thought it a silly waste of time that one could instead be using to lop off heads, but the method had proven to be at least somewhat effective. I supposed that my lack of knowledge concerning dueling was one of my great flaws. I watched as Don lost all hint of his jovial attitude and gave way to the strategist that successfully planned so many heists.

"They'll want to fight on Earth, far away from here. You'll need to learn how to duel. I can get you there, but I have one condition." he eventually said.

"And that condition would be?" I asked.

"We're going with you." Nobody in the cave was as surprised as I was. "You're going to be needing some serious help out there, especially with The Light being the inevitable enemy."

"Thank you, your assistance is appreciated." I relented.

"Don't thank me yet, I need to make a call. There is a certain witch who should be able to aid us."

"Wouldn't any witch do?"

"She's good at keeping secrets." he replied.

I hadn't quite expected what came next. Within a couple of days, I saw one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I saw a woman swoop through the skies on a pair of angelic wings, her purple hair flowing behind her as the wind whipped against a tight yellow dress. She landed in front of me, piercing the ground with her spear so as it wouldn't move. I was thankful that she couldn't see the facial expression behind my helmet, those small white horns of hers were more than enough to arouse my curiosity.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, practically teasing me with her words.

"I… I, uh, yes. I'm ready." I stammered, stopping myself from reaching out to grab hold of those horns.

She lifted her spear from the ground and wrote glyphs into a pentagram in the dirt. She dropped her spear and began to chant and I saw that the markings in the ground were glowing.

Then everything went wrong, a sword made of light, or at least what I thought was a sword made of light, descended upon me. My armor barely stopped it before I spun around and drew, cutting the person who had attacked me in half, a woman with medium length blonde hair and a tight black jumpsuit.

The witch screamed, "No, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to-"

A blinding flash of light cut off the rest of her words.

Martha opened the door to her orphanage in Satellite. What she saw on her doorstep was a fairly common occurrence, unfortunately, but some of the circumstances were odd. A baby, practically a newborn, was wrapped in swaddling clothes inside of a basket. Next to the child was an old duel disk that dated back the first days of the mythical Duel Academy. Martha hadn't seen one of those in years. Inside the disk were six cards, Don Zaloog and a single copy of each of the rest of the Dark Scorpion series monsters. There was also a note attached to the disk, reading:

 _His name is Wilhelm Jernigan. Due to unfortunate circumstances, I had no choice but to leave him with you. The disk is his if he can fix it. He has no family living on this Earth. Please, take care of him. You'll find his DoB on the back of this note. I'm sorry. Thank you._

Martha sighed and spoke to herself like she always did when she was anxious and alone, "I hate it when stuff like this happens, but he only looks to be a bit older than Yusei. I'm sure that he'll get along just fine with the rest of the boys, once they're all older, of course."


	2. Arcadia: Roommates

I heard a young girl scream. Somehow, I was able to make out her words with crystalline clarity.

"Somebody… Somebody… please help me…!" her voice cried out. I could feel the fear that dripped through her quivering plea in every nerve in my body. Yet, when I looked around at my surroundings, it was as though I was looking through a thick, white bedsheet, and I could barely make out the outlines of a few trees. What was this, a dream of some sort?

The lab table I woke up upon was cold to the touch. My eyes remained shut as though they never wanted to open ever again. I could feel the heavy weight of clothing on my body, which was odd, as usually, my clothing was far lighter, or at least, so I thought.

I could hear the distant echoes of voices bouncing around. I heard a woman's voice make an exclamation, somebody's name, I believe. She was probably calling for her superior, or for a coworker. She said another sentence or two, but it was incoherent in my jumbled mess of a mind. Then a man yelled back a quick response. Another sentence lost to gobbledygook. The woman responded this time her tone was much more calm, as though she were attempting to explain something.

As my head began to clear I could understand a few of the words in the man's response, "... Research… hasn't been in vain… enough for today… to work for us… this subject can't use psychic powers… decent duelist on our hands."

I opened my eyes slowly, preparing myself for the eventual attempt to get up from where I lay.

There was another exclamation from the woman before she suddenly cried out, "The subject's eyes have opened!" Apparently, nothing got past that woman.

"When he can walk, take him to his room." the man replied. "But make certain that none realize that he lacks psychic abilities. I would rather avoid risking any potential leaks."

"Affirmative, sir," she responded. I liked her voice much better than the man's. He seemed too accustomed to being in control and wielding power. Her voice was more comforting and soothing, almost clinical. I could hear fairly heavy footsteps as the man walked out the door.

I slowly raised myself to a sitting position on the lab table, only to nearly fall back down from an intense headache and nearly blacking out. I could feel somebody's arms catch me before I went back down hard. I could only assume that they were the woman's.

"Careful there. We don't want you injured against hard metal, do we?"

My eyes cleared and I saw the woman staring me intently in the eye. A look of worry passed over her eyes as I came back to attention. She had light, shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of waking up to a pretty face?" I asked when I was finally able to form sentences.

She blushed slightly, "My name is Seria, and you are?"

"Um… Wilhelm, Wilhelm Jernigan."

A slight frown pursed her lips for just a brief second before her smile came back, "Let me get you a pillow, a drink, and some aspirin. Once your headaches clear I suspect that you will be able to walk again. ."

"Thank you, ma'am. If I may be so bold, where are we?"

"Just Seria, Mr. Jernigan. I'd rather not go by ma'am, and we are both inside of the Arcadia Movement. Just as soon as you are ready I'll take you back to your room."

It was then that I noticed that she and I were wearing the same attire: black shoes, white pants and shirt, and some sort of loose garment draped around our necks going over both our anterior and posterior sides. The only difference was that where my attire sported a large purple band down the center, her garments had a large cerulean band.

"Huh, alright then, Seria." I laid back down once she'd retrieved the pillow and aspirin.

A few hours later I was walking without any trouble, and Seria guided me towards my room. When we got inside there were two other guys in there.

"Mr. Jernigan, welcome to your room. If you find yourself in need of anything feel free to ask your roommates, but if anything strange happens to you then don't hesitate to come find me."

"Understood, Seria."

"For now, here's a deck that you can use. We should be able to build a custom deck for you later when we've seen what type of play style suits you the best. This deck, however, has already been built so do be careful not to mess with the cards too much or to mix them up with other decks. Anyways, Sayer will be arriving shortly to give you three instructions, and so I must bid you adieu." I nodded my head in response.

One of my supposed roommates stepped up to me, the one with darker hair and glasses, and said, "A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. I'm Okita, and I'm certain that you and I will get along just smashingly!"

I could already tell that we weren't. He was far too cheery to be good company as a roommate.

"Anyway, we only just arrived here ourselves, so we probably aren't capable of answering too many of your questions. For that, we beg your forgiveness."

Then the other, a blonde, stepped forward, "New brain on the block? My name is Liquid, so what shall we address you by?"

"Wilhelm Jernigan," I answered quickly. I realized that I didn't like engaging in small talk.

"Then I'll call you Willie. Good to have you on board, friend." I tried to maintain focus on the conversation, I really did, but I guess that I had still been suffering from the effects of sleeping on metal. I just sort of… let my mind wander.

"Oi! What're you staring at the abyss for? You do have a brain, right?" Okita asked suddenly.

"Yes, I do have a brain," I responded after a few brief moments of thought.

"Then what's that guy's name, Willie?"

"Um… Okita?"

"Don't say it like it is a question, but yeah, that's right. So how are we feeling now?"

"Good enough, I suppose."

"Well, get some rest until we receive our instructions. You can have the couch over there in the corner." The couch in question was pretty nice, and it looked as though it saw little or no use. I sat down, but it wasn't long before Okita shoved a duel disk in my face.

"Care for a game to pass the time?" he offered.

"Let me rifle through my deck first, then I'd love to duel you," I replied.

"That would be excellent." Okita strapped on his own disk and walked to the other side of the room. I spent a little bit of time with the cards given to me, just enough to figure out the strategies. Too many machines and psychics for my liking, but it was workable. I strapped on the duel disk given me and turned to face Okita.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me hesitantly.

"Shut your trap and set some instead." was my response.

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Okita: 4000**

"As the new roommate, you may claim the first move, if you'd like," Okita said.

"I would like that, thank you." and I drew.

 _Wilhelm: Turn 1_

"Remember, no psychic shenanigans allowed, no messing up the room," Okita warned me.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that, but first I'll summon Mystic Tomato in attack position!"

Mystic Tomato: 1400/1100

"Next I'll set a card and end my turn."

 _Okita: Turn 2_

"Then I draw." Okita paused for a moment. "Very well, I'll start off by activating Red Medicine to increase my life points by 500, then I'll activate Different Dimension Capsule, removing a card in my deck from play for the next two turns."

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Okita: 4500**

"And why can't I see the card, if it is removed from play?"

"Because I get to remove it from play face-down. Anyways, I'll set a monster and end my turn."

 _Wilhelm: Turn 3_

"I draw, and then I'll summon Genex Neutron into attack position."

Genex Neutron: 1800/1200

"Next I'll play Shield Crush, to annihilate your set monster!" Okita's monster shattered into dozens of fragments. "Now to have both Mystic Tomato and Genex Neutron attack you directly, and there's nothing that you can do about it, is there?"

"You are correct, there is not." Okita staggered slightly as he took the damage.

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Okita: 1300**

"And I'll end my turn, but not before Neutron's effect activates and I add a machine-type tuner to my hand from my deck. For now, I choose Genex controller." I showed Okita the card that I'd selected so that he could verify.

 _Okita: Turn 4_

"Then once again I will draw!" Okita cried. "I'll start this turn by activating Domino Effect, and then I set another monster in defense position before ending my turn."

 _Wilhelm: Turn 5_

"So be it, I will draw, then summon Genex Controller in attack position."

Genex Controller: 1400/1200

"But it won't be around for very long, as I'm tuning it with my Mystic Tomato to summon Psychic Lifetrancer!" both monsters transformed. Genex Controller turned into three bright rings that enveloped the four stars that were once Mystic Tomato before disappearing into a flash of white light. Out of the light came a woman who looked slightly more machine than human.

Psychic Lifetrancer 2400/2000

"Now, Genex Neutron will attack your face-down." Light pulsed from the gun that was Genex Neutron's right arm before releasing an orb of energy towards the face-down monster. The card flipped up to reveal a small man in a lab coat and a massive hat covered in lightbulbs. It didn't stand a chance and was utterly destroyed.

"Next my Lifetrancer will attack you directly, ending this duel." The psychic cyborg stretched forth her hand and unleashed a wave of destruction with her mind.

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Okita: 0000**

Okita paused and looked at his Duel Disk for a moment before bursting into laughter, "You're amazing! Never before have I been so utterly beaten! I suppose that I'll just have to train a little harder for next time."

Liquid, however, seemed to be less impressed, "Seriously? Duel me and I'll show you how this is actually supposed to work. You just got a lucky hand, that's all."

Unfortunately, Liquid didn't get a chance to even strap on his duel disk as that was the moment when a man in a green and black suit strode into the room.


	3. Arcadia: Assignment

_A brief note and confession. I been failing to do something required of me for the last two chapters, and I will now amend that situation: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any of its forms, from the original all the way through ARC-V. I do own a copy of 2010 World Championship DS game, and have been basing the majority of the story off the the adventure of the player character from that game. There will be large deviations from that game as I am attempting to fill in plot holes that existed in the game and also make this my own story. I only own the concept of my main character, Wilhelm Jernigan. All other characters in this story are based upon characters who already exist within the game, and I have been filling in for their personalities with OC-ness where I deem it necessary. I also do not write the duels myself, but rather record the duels as they happen, inserting elements more in nature of the anime in the editing process._

 _I also apologize for the terrible prologue chapter. It provides basis for the main characters relatively unique skill and power set, and little more. Thank you._

* * *

The man in the green and black suit introduced himself to me as Sayer. Both Liquid and Okita nodded to the man who was apparently our boss. He then pointed to the woman in red standing next to him, "This is Akiza Izinski. She has been given the honor of being invited to take part in the Fortune Cup Tournament. I need the three of you to infiltrate the event hall in order to support her. There is a rear entrance, I don't believe that you should have any issues going in so long as you say that you're with us.

"Even though you're going to be a secondary security force for us, none of you yet have the power or discipline to bend a psychic duel to your will. You will have to work together! Consider it a sort of field training exercise.

He then turned back to the woman, "Akiza, make sure to give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!" He had an odd gleam to his smile as he said the word contestants, almost as though he didn't consider them worthy and that he had the utmost contempt for them.

"As you wish, Sir. It will all be as you wish." Akiza replied with complete sincerity, as though she suspected that nothing could possibly stand in her way of doing what Sayer told her to do.

"So shall it be. You three, head over to the tournament. Do not fail me!" the threat conveyed with his order was unmistakable, but I refused to be cowed like my roommates and didn't say a word. Sayer left the three of us in the room, taking Akiza with him.

"Our first mission… The Fortune Cup?" Okita suddenly seemed possessed by anxiety.

"Don't worry about it, with Akiza leading the charge there's no way that we'll be unsuccessful." Liquid smugly replied.

"She's out of the room and out of your league, Liquid." I mentioned. The blush on Liquid's cheeks was as scarlet as Akiza's dress.

"Shut up, Willie. Lets just go." Liquid stammered back as we all left the room laughing.

"What do you mean that you won't accept our credentials?" Okita seethed.

The door guard responded somberly, "You are not entered in the tournament, so we can't let you into the building unless you're with sector security."

I pulled Okita out of the situation as soon as it looked like it would soon escalate into a fight, thinking to myself that the twig wouldn't last long were it to come to blows. Liquid eventually came up with the idea that we could sneak in through a service entrance that had accidentally been left open. It took a bit of finagling around the boxes that had been left in the small garage, but we managed to get into the waiting room eventually.

We got in just in time to see the final duel between Akiza and some unknown with a criminal mark and hair that looked like it consumed way too much gel. She was screaming at him about Sayer, which made no sense, but he responded by saying that she needed to think for herself. Something about the man with the mark reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Whatever it was, I wasn't able to figure it out before Akiza broke down into tears and the man ended the duel with an attack from his dragon. We left the waiting room just as the announcer started yelling into his microphone and making a scene on national television so that we could meet up with Sayer and Akiza.

Just around the corner I could hear Sayer speaking, "You did well, Akiza. Let's go home."

She couldn't quite find the words to speak and Sayer's charming smile said, "Let's go. You need to rest now."

Then he looked at us, "Everyone, the plan is on hold. We're going home." That, of course, was just before a tiny, clown-faced buffoon ordered us to stop where we were.

"Director Goodwin would very much like to speak with you, Ms. Izinski."

"Lazar, you assume that I would even give our esteemed Director the time of day." Sayer spoke for Akiza.

"Feisty then, aren't we? Ah, well," Lazar shrugged. "I guess that I had no other option than to take you by force."

Sayer looked back at us, "Deal with this nonsense. I don't have the time to consider this riff-raff. Akiza needs to get home and rest."

Immediately, Liquid, Okita and I rushed between the opposing parties.

"Get out of our way!" yelled one of the suits.

"Gladly," I replied nonchalantly. "If you duel me first."

"How common. Fine, have it your way." he grunted.

"Have it my way? Very well, I accept the first draw, thank you ever so much." my newfound opponent looked flabbergasted as we both donned and activated our duel disks.

 **Suit: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 _Wilhelm: Turn 1_

I looked carefully at my first six cards, "I'll start by summoning the Mystic Tomato and setting a face-down."

Mystic Tomato: 1400/1100

"Then this will be easy! I draw." the suit responded.

 _Suit: Turn 2_

"I summon Masked Dragon and attack your Mystic Tomato" the suit declared as his dragon snapped its jaws on a part of the tomato before both of them shattered.

Masked Dragon: 1400/1100

"Well done," I conceded. "Neither of us take any damage, both of our monsters are destroyed and we both get to choose new monsters to fight with. I'll choose Genex Controller."

Genex Controller: 1400/1200

"And I'll select Baby Dragon, but I'll put him in defense mode." a small orange dragon with pre-pubescent scales emerged onto the field with a smirk on its face.

Baby Dragon: 700/1200

"Then I'll activate Shifting Shadows before ending my turn." The suit said.

 _Wilhelm: Turn 3_

"So be it then." I replied casually, drawing my next card. "I'll start by summoning Telekinetic Shocker and equipping him with Big Bang Shot, increasing his attack by 400 and allowing him to deal piercing damage."

Telekinetic Shocker: 2100/700

Then I ordered my attack, "Shocker, destroy his puny dragon with a ball of lightning!" An orb of crackling energy formed in the Telekinetic Shocker's hands before he threw it at the baby dragon. The suit's face paled slightly.

 **Suit: 2600**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

"And now it is my Genex Controller's turn to attack, but not before I activate this." I revealed my face down Skill Successor, temporarily increasing Controller's attack by 400. The controller also formed a small ball of lightning and fired directly at the suit.

 **Suit: 0800**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

"And now that my battle phase is over, I'll use my monsters to synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer!" three rings of light surrounded four stars and out of the flash of light emerged the cyborg woman dressed in blue.

Psychic Lifetrancer: 2400/2000

"And just to make matters worse for you, I'll use my Lifetrancer's ability to gain life points by banishing a psychic type monster from my graveyard." I pulled Shocker out of my graveyard at the duel disk's behest and put it in my pocket.

 **Suit: 0800**

 **Wilhelm: 5200**

I stared at my opponent smugly, "I end my turn."

 _Suit: Turn 4_

Possessed with a rage, my opponent furiously drew the next card from his deck. "I set one monster and end my turn." he spat through his teeth.

 _Wilhelm: Turn 5_

"Oh good, now I get to draw again." I drew before looking straight at him. "And you get to lose this duel. I'll summon Genex Turbine to my side of the field, and his effect increases his attack by 400."

Genex Turbine: 1800/1300

"Psychic Lifetrancer, mindfray his face-down." as she was bidded, the cyborg destroyed the facedown card with a pulse of mental energy, revealing a small, cute bug just before it shattered.

"Turbine, blow him away." I commanded. The machine powered up a large blast of energy and fired directly into the suit.

 **Suit: 0000**

 **Wilhelm: 5200**

The man in the suit growled at me. He turned around to face his CO only to find Lazar had departed.

I walked up to him and extended my hand, "You tried. I think you just got a bad hand. If you ever want a rematch-"

He smacked by hand away, "We'll still find her and bring her in to the Director. Just watch."

"My orders were only to stall you. What you do now is of no concern to me." I turned and walked away with Okita and Liquid, both of whom seemed to have a much harder time winning than I did, both of whom were once again raving about my seemingly fantastic skills.

"Shut up, gentlemen. Lets just go home and get some sleep." I said.

A young reporter with odd glasses stopped us before we left, "Hey, you guys are from the Arcadia Movement, right? I'm Carly Camine, journalist extraordinaire! Could I get one of you to give me an interview?"

I laughed, "I'll deal with her, gentlemen, go back home." Okita and Liquid nodded and left, leaving me with the woman. I watched the woman with a smirk as I sat down on the nearby sofa.

"Tell me everything that you know about the Arcadia Movement, though, judging by your silence, you seem like you're going to be a tough nut to crack open." Carly shifted on her feet uncomfortably. I smiled politely and started to take off my duel disk.

"I know!" she said. "If I beat you in a duel, you'll have to promise to answer all of the questions that I want to ask you!" I started to laugh, but I wasn't able to respond before we heard a scream from outside within the stadium proper. We both rushed to see what was the matter.

Carly gasped almost as much as I did when we saw the humongous red dragon in the air. "Who summoned that thing!" she whistled. "I'll have to get an interview."

I was too preoccupied to care about who summoned it, far more terrified of the fact that the dragon was staring directly at me. I heard a voice in my head, even deeper and more guttural than my own say _You aren't supposed to be here._ I could hear the dragon cry out in front of the screaming crowd as suddenly everybody was able to see the turbo duelists again.

I looked up at the board and could see that Jack Atlas, the former king, had just lost his title to the man with the mark, Yusei Fudo. Once again, I recognized Yusei for some reason, but now I could recognize Jack too. My head started growing fuzzy, so I tuned out the crowds and the announcer as I walked back home, hearing what I thought was Jack's voice and Yusei's voice the whole way, playing over and over in my head.

The Director looked out over the tournament, proud of the success that his experiment had brought about.

Akiza looked up at Sayer from the experiment chamber table, tears streaming down her confused face, "Sayer... "

"Shush, Akiza. You need rest."

"What should I do? Please… Tell me what to do…"

Sayer finally relented, "Look me in the eyes, Akiza… That one known as Yusei speaks nonsense and filthy lies. Life will always be better for you if you only believe what _I_ tell you. Don't think about anything right now. Just rest. You shouldn't fret over difficult matters like this that don't even concern you, that is what I'm here for."

She grunted uncomfortable before saying, "As you wish, Sayer. I trust you."

I woke up, I couldn't even remember falling asleep.

"I guess that you're feeling better now?"

I glanced at Liquid, confused, "Huh?"

"You staggered in here yesterday and fell right into the couch, asleep." he replied. "We were a little bit worried. Your first day shouldn't be that stressful. I pray that you get better at this or your future with Arcadia doesn't look very bright."

"Shut it, Liquid." Okita responded in my defense before he turned to me with a smile. "I'm just pleased that you're feeling alright today. After all, I hear that today you are to begin your training in the art of psychic dueling?"

"Oh, right. Could you point me to where I'm supposed to go? I'll pick up some food on the way." I said, still groggy from having just woken up.

"Sure thing, it is the building just west of us when you leave the main lobby of the building on the ground floor." Okita said, pointing west. "The cafeteria should be down there as well, actually. Let us see each other later, my friend."

"Yeah," Liquid said. "See you later."

"Thanks," I said as I straightened my hair walking out the door.


	4. Arcadia: Training

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters._

* * *

"Order 114, Jernigan," the server called out across the cafeteria. I walked up to him and took my food before sitting down at a table in the furthest corner facing the door. It was interesting to see just how good life was within the Arcadia Movement. Custom food orders with no cost to the individual, clothing provided and no issues with the amount of living space. We had the entire skyscraper to ourselves, and all we had to do was obey orders every once in awhile and hone our dueling skills. Despite the authoritarian nature of the place, I was content. I enjoyed my meal in silence until one of the few familiar faces in the room sat down next to me.

"Are we enjoying ourselves, Mr. Jernigan?" Seria asked.

"For now, but I thought we were on a first name basis, Seria. I would hate to have my mood wrecked by the scorn of a friend." I replied.

She kept a simple smile on her face, despite my attempt at flirtation, "I am your doctor, Mr. Jernigan. I must maintain that relationship before all else. Besides, you're barely nineteen, far too young for my tastes."

"You seem a bit young to be a doctor, Seria."

"I'm a prodigy and I know the equipment better than anyone else. How are your roommates?" she replied, stoic behind her smile.

"Are you just here to catch up with me, Doctor Seria?" I asked.

"No, I'm here to make you aware of what is to be happening in your training. Sayer has given directions to your instructors to only test and train your dueling skills." her smile drooped into something resembling a frown.

I glared at her, "Am I to be treated differently from everybody else here? I doubt that I'm particularly special."

"To the outside world, I agree, but in here you are special. As you may recall, you have no capacity to be a psychic duelist because you have no psychic powers. Now could you please answer my question regarding your roommates?"

I gritted my teeth, "Okita makes a dunce of himself trying to be proper and Liquid is looking for a competition where there is none. They both suffer from an acute ID-10-T disorder. I'm guessing that despite their lack of social skills they are both qualified to become psychic duelists?"

"You are correct, their brains work in a different manner than yours, but I'm not interested in the nitty-gritty of the neuroscience right now and I somehow doubt that you are either," Seria answered.

"All that matters is I'm inferior to everybody else in this building right now?" my emotions were running hot and I felt like I was about to explode with rage.

"No," Seria responded calmly. "You are not inferior to them in any way. You may consider the terms 'separate but equal' to apply here. You are intelligent and capable in areas where they are simply not."

After taking a moment to calm myself down, I eventually asked, "Why have you told me about this? Why tell me that I'm being treated differently?"

"Because I fear that the majority of the Arcadia Movement will ostracize you for being different. I don't think that making you an outcast will be healthy for your mental health. I said likewise to Sayer, but he is under the impression that it will drive you to become better than you could possibly be otherwise."

"Then it seems he is correct, Seria. I have no intention of letting any of the psychic duelists show off with me as a punching bag." the rage in my eyes may have been too evident.

Seria sighed, "That is exactly what I was afraid would happen. If you are so inclined as to prove Sayer right then go to your training. If you are ever in need of aid, just let me know." She rose from her seat at my side and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, barely containing a yell. "How old are you, exactly?"

She turned around to regard me with a smile on her lips again. "Mr. Jernigan, don't you know that it isn't polite to ask a lady her age? Try picking up a few tricks from Okita's book." She left me speechless, so I finished my food and went to the training area, as instructed.

The so called 'training' was a joke. I meet the two trainers and they give me some speech in complete monotone about how it was going to be difficult, then they try to pull off their best 'spooky' tone. Fools. I knew the real reason for the structure dueling, they wanted to see which structure decks I would choose so that they could make me a custom deck. It was so obvious that I had to hold back a sneer at the cheesiness of it all.

I picked up a warrior deck, a darkness deck, and a dragon deck, just to play into their expectations. I think. I don't know the actual reason for my choices, I just grabbed them randomly. I wanted to see what they could make with the combination. Or maybe a deck is just a deck sometimes, and there was no meaning to the training. Regardless, I beat my instructor all three times, though at times barely. It hardly seemed long enough to be training, only taking up an hour.

The next hour I devoted to the duel puzzles, which were even more of a joke. Early on I made the decision to solve all five that he gave me rather than limit myself to three. The first supposed challenge to my intelligence was a choice between a robot monkey or a jelly bean holding a sword. I couldn't believe that this was their interpretation of "only test his dueling skills." I wanted to smash something, but thankfully, the puzzles gradually became more challenging.

I reached the fourth puzzle, thinking that I had everything figured out, but when I touched one of the cards I screamed. My vision became clouded with white, almost as though I was burning and white was the only color that my nerves could make sense of. And somewhere in the maelstrom of white, I heard a voice, guttural and menacing, "There you are. I was wondering where you went."

Eventually, the white receded. I had lost track of time listening to the voice's words through my pain over and over and over again, so I was surprised that once the pain had finally subsided I was being shaken by one of my instructors.

"It is alright, the puzzle is over, you've won." he seemed desperate and shaken up about something, the fear in his eyes splayed across his face under his bangs.

Still out of it, I answered, "H-how is the puzzle over? I've just been screaming this whole time. Where did the voice come from?"

"Look, kid. I don't know about the voice, but you solved that puzzle in record time, then you started screaming 'Attack' for five minutes straight." he helped me up to my feet. I tried to look around but wasn't able to get past my instructor's guiding influence towards the door.

I turned back to look at him once we got past the threshold of the door, "What card did I touch just before I started going crazy?"

"Let me put it this way, kid. I would never recommend letting you touch a Lightsworn card ever again. Go to your room for now, and go to the highway to the east tomorrow. We've recommended you as skilled enough for duel runner training." and so I left with new instructions and many unanswered questions.

"Ah! Just who I wanted to see! Wilhelm Jernigan!" I heard Sayer's voice behind me just after I'd gotten in the door to the main building and turned to go to my room.

I turned around and bowed slightly, "How may I be of service to you Sayer?" I was too tired to try to fight him like I wanted to.

"I heard that you just completed your duel training, is that correct?"

"It is, Sayer," I responded, refusing to meet eyes with him. Something about his eyes was terrifying me.

"Come help me sharpen up Akiza. Just dueling her should be enough to restore her confidence in herself, don't you think?" Sayer said, motioning for me to follow him as he turned away.

I said nothing in response, choosing to follow him as I was ordered to. _I won't let him make a punching bag out of me. I. Will. Not._

Akiza and I stood across from each other in Sayer's office. Sayer ordered us to duel one another, telling Akiza to think of me as "light training." I sincerely hoped that he meant that as using minimal amounts of psychic powers, or else I would have wanted to hurt him.

"You must be exhausted. Thanks for dueling me anyway." I didn't see any malice or superiority in her face as she spoke. In fact, I was shocked to see a kind face filled with sympathy.

Sayer looked like he wanted to say something, but I cut him off, "Let's do this."

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 _Akiza: Turn 1_

I raised my dull, silver duel disk as Akiza raised her rose-tinted one. "I'll go first," Akiza said.

"Fine by me," I replied dryly.

She smiled wryly, "I'll start by activating Black Garden, then I'll set two face-downs." The room, already lush with dark hues of green, became covered in black vines that wrapped around the inexplicable pillars and Sayer's desk. Sayer looked at me with a glint of joy in his eyes. A thorn on the vine nearest to me bit into my leg. I pulled away in surprise as blood seeped into my white pants, creating an obvious stain.

"I can see by the apprehension and fear in your eyes that you now realize what this is, Wilhelm. Akiza, even when she is at her weakest, can and will draw blood without hesitation." Sayer cackled while Akiza had a look of worry on her face, looking to Sayer for strength. The sight was almost sickening. Sayer continued, "She doesn't have sufficient control over her powers yet to do anything other than destroy. But her powers have become so refined over the years, she can control where her force goes. I'm sure that in no time she'll have complete control. You're just practice."

Silently, and with a look of fear in her eyes, Akiza placed a monster in face-down defense position.

 _Wilhelm: Turn 2_

"My turn," I said, trying my best to forget the voices in my head earlier. "I set three face downs and summon Psychic Snail." Instantly, some of the black vines wrapped around the cyborg snail, digging their thorns into my monster.

Psychic Snail: 0950/1200

"What did you do to my monster?" I cried, watching my creature hold back its groans of agony.

"Look," Akiza pointed to her own side of the field where an evil-looking rose had just sprouted out of the nest of thorns on the floor.

Rose Token: 0800/0800

"Fine then, be that way. Psychic Snail, attack!" I said through my teeth. The snail powered up a blast of energy despite the thorns and threw it at the overgrown rose. Akiza responded by activating her trap card: Dimensional Prison. Both the ball of energy and my snail were removed from the field as though they had never existed. I grimaced, _at least he was spared from the thorns._

"I end my turn." I relinquished control of the field.

 _Akiza: Turn 3_

Akiza, finally having gotten back the courage to speak after she drew a card, said, "I summon Lonefire Blossom to the field and you get a Rose Token of your own." As the Rose formed at my feet in the center of my field a blazing bud erupted from the thorns on her side.

Lonefire Blossom: 0250/1400

"Good for you, I hope that you won't mind if I say that you can't attack this turn," I revealed one of my face-downs, Threatening Roar. She merely nodded in apprehension before sacrificing her Rose Token to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias in defense position and another Rose Token sprang from beneath my feet. Then she activated Lightning Vortex, discarding a card to destroy both of the tokens that I had accumulated.

Tytannial, Princess of Camellias: 2600/1400

She looked up at me, "I end my turn."

 _Wilhelm: Turn 4_

I drew and did my best to smile, "I activate Twister, losing 500 of my life points to destroy this Black Garden." A whirlwind sprang up on the field, but then I saw Tytannial throw the blazing bud that was Lonefire Blossom into its path, disrupting the tornado, but not before my life points had been breached.

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 3500**

I looked at Akiza with wonder, who, thankfully, replied, "I can negate an effect and destroy the card by sacrificing a face-up plant type monster."

"Oh," I said as I shrugged. "Then I suppose that it's a good thing that I have another one in my hand." I activated my second Twister, costing me another 500 LP, but the Twister grew again and tore up the garden, knocking a few barbs my way, but I was mostly able to ignore the mounting scratches on my person due to the relief of no longer having to deal with the garden and its vile roses.

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 3000**

Akiza's eyes were in shock. Apparently, the loss of her garden was enough to start taking the duel seriously. Sayer's voice soothed her, "Don't worry, my Black Rose, it will still be easy to destroy this whelp."

 _Ouch._

"I'll take a page out of your book, Akiza, and summon my own plant to the field. Meet my Mystic Tomato!" I said overdramatically. I immediately regretted my decision, thinking about how much of a fool I looked like.

Mystic Tomato: 1400/1100

"And now I'll have it attack your face-down!" I ordered, knowing that the tomato was nothing to the Princess' defense. Again, I regretted my decision when the card was revealed to be Lord Poison, who, when destroyed, only summoned Lonefire Blossom back onto the field in face-up defense position.

Lonefire Blossom: 1400/0500

Having no cards in my hand or tricks left up my sleeve I acquiesced, "I end my turn."

 _Akiza: Turn 5_

Akiza drew and immediately activated the only card in her hand: Miracle Fertilizer, with which she brought out her Lord Poison in attack position.

Lord Poison: 1500/1000

She had not even considered switching the positions of her other monsters when she declared the attack against my tomato.

"Unfortunately, Akiza, I must deny you that attack by activating Nightmare Wheel against Lord Poison," I responded with a cocky smile.

Akiza cocked her head with a grin of her own, "How unfortunate for you, then, as I must now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your wheel." I could feel the pull of the winds around me, chilling me to the bone. The attack went through and it felt as though venom had splashed onto my sleeve: probably because it had. My sleeve burned slightly and singed my left arm, causing my duel disk to lower slightly.

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 2900**

"Thankfully, my luck is not yet gone. The tomato's destruction has allowed me to call forth Krebons from my deck." a creature with no body but thin, purple attire rose from my central monster card zone.

Krebons: 1200/0400

"Then I will end my turn, Wilhelm."

 _Wilhelm: Turn 6_

I drew and smiled slightly, activating Big Bang Shot from my hand and increasing Krebons' attack points by 400. _I will not be her punching bag,_ or so I thought.

"It seems that we are both living draw-to-draw, Mr. Jernigan," Akiza said wittily. "But have you forgotten Tytannial's effect? I'll sacrifice Lonefire Blossom to negate and destroy your equip spell before it truly has a chance to take effect." instantly, my hopes were dashed as Tytannial once again flung the bud in my way.

"Then I… " I sighed. "I end my turn."

 _Akiza: Turn 7_

Akiza drew a card and her eyes twinkled, "I activate Mark of the Rose, taking control of your Krebons. Then I'll switch my Princess to attack position. Lord Poison, attack!" I took the full brunt of his venom and it seared my garments, leaving burns on my chest and a massive hole in my shirt.

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 1400**

I was barely able to stand as she lowered her eyes in sympathy, "I'm sorry, Wilhelm. You didn't even get a chance to use your Trap Jammer." My eyes opened wide shock, despite the pain, _How did she know?_

"Akiza," Sayer admonished. "Finish him off."

Her eyes still filled with sympathy, she ordered the attack, "As you wish, Sayer. Tytannial, use blossom burst." I was surrounded by roses, but immediately they lost their petals, creating a whirlwind around me. It cut into me on every side, opening my burns into new wounds and often crossing over my older cuts. The final attack blew me back into one of the pillars, adding a black haze to my vision.

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 0000**

As I fell unconscious, I could hear Akiza pleading for my forgiveness before Sayer told her to go take the rest of the day off. Then I finally blacked out.


	5. Arcadia: Betrayal

_My apologies for the late upload, the next one will be on schedule. Once again, I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters across any one of the various series._

* * *

I woke up on the couch in my room, my wounds healed and in a new set of clothes. Liquid spoke to me as I was getting up, "You're finally awake? Awesome! We're in the same boat: Duel Runner training! I hear that if we get to be really good, we may be awarded Duel runners of our own! See you there!" He rushed off to who-knows-where, I wasn't really paying attention.

I turned to Okita, "May I ask what happened?"

"Seria brought you in here unconscious and got us to help her put you on the couch. Your duel disk was wrecked and she said that you'd be getting a new one later today, along with a new deck." Okita shrugged.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

Okita shook his head, "No. Sorry, friend, but I am not aware of what could possibly be in your new deck."

"That isn't quite what I was... nevermind. Could you remind me of where I'm supposed to go for Duel Runner training?" I sighed. If Sayer was restricting information about my duel the previous day then my saying anything would only get me in trouble, and now I knew that I had no way to defend myself against psychic powers in a duel.

"The highway to the east of here. The Arcadia Movement has asked Sector Security to cordon off that section of the Highway for our purposes. I doubt that you will take to the runner as quickly as you breezed through the duel training, it is something that will actually have to learn, whereas I am not surprised regarding your dueling skills in your training. Don't give me that look, I've heard a few rumors about what you did in the training room. Is it true that -"

"Shut up, Okita. Yesterday has left me terrified, alright? Now let me go do what I've got to do. I'll see you later, alright?" the intensity of my voice was enough to turn Okita's ramblings into a sullen, somber face. He sat back down, defeated.

"Can I at least get some more details about what happened later? The whole school -" he was trying to ask me a question, but I'd already left the room. I wasn't interested in hearing the latest gossip about me, the one member without even the slightest amount of psychic powers.

I didn't eat breakfast that morning, I wasn't hungry and didn't want to risk seeing Seria in this mood.

When I got to the highway I saw a familiar uniform standing just outside the gate. Without a doubt, the stranger in front of me with bangs going over his eyes was a member of the Arcadia Movement. When he saw me he smiled slightly and extended his hand.

"You must be Wilhelm. My name is Kawasaki and I'll be your instructor. Have you ever ridden a duel runner before?" he asked as I shook his hand.

I smiled slightly, "Not that I can remember, I'm afraid."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled. "Sayer told me about that tidbit. He said that he rescued you from a dump without any memories. Nice guy, that. Anyway, we've probably got a few minutes before we can get you on a runner.

He motioned for me to take a seat before he continued, "You won't have to worry about all that much today, just getting your bearings on the runner. Nothing difficult. We'll cover actually dueling on a runner some other day. Got that, bro?"

"Sure… bro…" I answered. Yet again people were making me feel uncomfortable. _In the last few days,_ I mentally noted. _I have learned a great many things about myself, none of which relate to my missing past, most of which relate to my general dislike of happy, overly-talkative people._ I sat on a nearby bench, tuning out Kawasaki's rambling about duel runners. I didn't even know why, but it was like I'd heard it all before.

Eventually Liquid walked out the gate, pulling off his helmet. I could see the frenzied look in his eye. Then he looked over and saw me, "Wilhelm! You won't believe how much fun that is! Just be sure to avoid the obstacles though, they slow you down. It's almost like you need psychic premonitions to get through safely, but I don't think that you need to worry about that." The smile that adorned his face was meant to encourage me, but it only left me terrified. _But I don't have psychic powers._

"Good to know, thanks." I smiled weakly back at him. My first time on a runner and they're already throwing obstacles at me. I could already tell, this was going to be absolutely great in the most sarcastic sense imaginable.

"You're up, Wilhelm. Get in and get on a runner." Kawasaki pointed to a bulky motorcycle just past the gate. I walked up to it and put on the helmet that Kurosaki passed to me, making sure that it was on securely.

I got on the runner, and suddenly felt a feeling that was all too familiar, and yet I couldn't recall ever having felt it before. I couldn't even hear the countdown that Kawasaki was giving me, I just relaxed and took a position that felt right on the runner. The moment that he said go I slammed the accelerator.

The first turn was easy, and I guided the runner through it and over the jump, not slowing down. The rest of the course was similar, I just let the accelerator handle my speed as I rounded corners and leaped minor jumps. I didn't even notice the massive jump that would have killed me had I failed it, nor did I even see the tower that generated a static field. I just sat on the runner and let my tunnel-vision instincts take the reigns. When I finally sped to a stop Kawasaki and Liquid were both gaping.

"Something happen?" I asked.

"How did you do that? You told me that you'd never ridden before." Kawasaki eventually said shakily. Liquid had to forcibly close his maw.

"I got on, got comfortable, and rode the course. Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No," Kurosaki shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, which is why I'm impressed. You did nothing wrong on that course and came close to beating the record of the course with that bike."

I smirked slightly, "What can I do to get better and break the record?"

"Ride it again and again until it's nothing but muscle memory. I don't think I have anything to teach you about the riding aspects of a duel runner, so tomorrow we're skipping directly to the dueling aspects. Go home." Kawasaki said, seeming slightly exasperated.

"But I just got here!" I was mad. I didn't want to lack something to do. I was afraid that Sayer would grab me to be Akiza's target practice again.

"I got a call from Seria while you were riding that you needed to get back to HQ for medical testing. Outside of my authority. Later, man." Kawasaki sighed. "Besides, I need time to rework my teaching plans around you. I wouldn't be surprised if you get cleared for special agent work in just another day or two."

Liquid's eyes shot wide, "A special agent? Now that I think about it, you'd be such a natural out there in the field, far away from support. You'd only answer to Sayer and he'd keep local governments off of your back! Especially if you can learn to control what you did yesterday -"

I tuned Liquid out pretty quickly, passing the helmet to Kawasaki as I started back for headquarters. Despite Liquid's rants to me about how the position and I would be perfect together, I couldn't help but think that it wasn't as good as Liquid thought it was. I was almost out of the plaza when a man with obscenely large black and yellow spikes of hair looked at me. The criminal mark on his face surprised me slightly, then I recognized him, but not until after he'd recognized me.

"Wilhelm?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. "Is it really you?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to get back to headquarters," I replied hurriedly, not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time I'd seen him.

"Wil! Don't you remember me? Your friend, Yusei?" he had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me, as though he was trying to shake some sense into me. I was relieved from having to react when Sayer rushed in.

"Mr. Fudo, this doesn't concern you. Please leave my acolyte alone," he said in a calm, almost threatening tone.

"Doesn't concern me my arse, Sayer! He's my friend and we want him back!" Yusei let go of me and yelled at my boss. Then I heard it in my head again, his voice but different words, and Jack's voice. Then I heard two other voices, Kalin and Crow. I don't even know how I assigned those names to the voices in my head, I just did.

Then I felt Liquid pick me up off the ground as I blacked out again.

"Sir," Seria said. "It is obvious that the brainwashing wasn't enough to wipe away his memories. His connection to his old friends must have been strong."

"Nonsense," Sayer replied. "You're just saying that because you didn't think that the brainwashing was going to work in the first place. You sabotaged it against us, didn't you?"

Seria was flustered and red with rage, "Sir, you are jumping to conclusions too quickly for my liking. I would never and have never betrayed the movement."

"You only signed on because you wanted to study psychic brain patterns. You got lucky when I gave you Mr. Jernigan from Satellite; you got a subject with a connection to the spirit world but no psychic powers. You're just worried about damaging the test subject." Sayer was withholding his rage as best he could.

"Yes, I am, because the brainwashing techniques that you tell me to use are still experimental and have been shown to damage our subjects permanently. What happened to the last subject we threw under for a second dose of brainwashing anyway?" Seria was on the verge of screaming at Sayer.

"He was weak and had to be retired. Only the strong are permitted to remain." Sayer said in a low, threatening monotone. "It sounds to me like you actually admire this particular subject. Is your youth still trying to get out after all of your advanced schooling and genius status?"

"Shut up, Sayer. I'm leaving. I've been offered a position within Sector Security as an analyst." Seria said.

"Leave now and I'll reveal what you've done to the whole neuroscience community. You'll never get a job again, and as you still have such a long life ahead of you, it would be a real shame." Sayer said, smiling. "Besides, you know how much I can make you hurt, and we both know that you don't have any defenses against that."

Seria was shaking with fear, "I'm not sure that I care anymore. I can't put a patient through a treatment that I know has had extremely detrimental effects in the past."

"I'll make a deal with you. Just this last treatment, you don't even have to perform it yourself, just be on standby while I do to make sure that it is done safely. Jernigan is going to go through the treatment regardless of whether or not you're here, wouldn't you rather it be done in a safer environment?" Sayer said.

"And in exchange, I get to leave with no repercussions?" Seria implored hopefully.

"You have my word. Now come, Mr. Jernigan is already on the table." Sayer left his office, Seria in tow.

Seria was at the computer outside of the room while Sayer was administering the treatment to the specialized helmet on Wilhelm's head. An anomaly popped up on Seria's screen.

"Sayer," Seria said through the intercom. "Mr. Jernigan is resisting treatment. I don't even know how, and I still don't detect any psychic powers, but he is."

"Increase power. I can't let him out." Sayer looked Seria dead in the eyes.

"I can't, Sayer. It would be too dangerous." Seria responded calmly as she began typing the series of commands to halt the procedure.

Sayer held up a card to the window, showing it to Seria: _Mind Control,_ "Shut up and do it you self-centered harpy." Seria immediately stopped typing and began deleting her series of commands, a glazed look in her eyes.

"As you wish, Sayer." Seria raised the power and other dosages for the procedure. It wasn't until the procedure was over that Seria woke up from her daze. She had just guided a dazed Jernigan to his new, isolated room when she stepped outside of the room and her mind returned to itself. For a moment Seria stared at her hands with tears in her eyes, then she ran to the elevator and out the front door.


	6. History: Retrieval

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its spin-off titles or characters._

 _Be aware, there has been a reverse in time so that Wilhelm's personal history can be explored. This may take a while as I differ greatly from the game in telling this part of the story._

* * *

"Wake up, Wilhelm. We've got a meeting at the HQ, and be sure to put on your Enforcer Uniform. Come on, we don't have much time!" Crow was shaking me at the shoulders. I resolutely refused to leave the warmth of the sheets. Enraged, Crow threw up his hands to the air, as though asking why he was blessed with such irksome friends as he left my room. Eventually, I got up and put on my fleece-lined vest.

I got outside, and Crow was still there, just beyond the doorway to my ramshackle home in Satellite. He laughed slightly, "So, umm… uh… I might have forgotten something important. We still need to get our gear back from Sector Security."

I glared at him hard, angry that he'd neglected to use that to get me out of bed. I would do anything to get my deck and my disk back.

"Woah, woah, woah, before you get mad, Wil, I've got a plan. I've been able to get a uniform and security card." Crow shoved his hands in front of his face, as though trying to withdraw from my gaze.

"And where did you get them from, Crow?" I asked.

"Get off my case, man! We're gonna get our stuff back, so whatsit matter?"

"What sort of peace can we enforce if we break the law ourselves? Its a philosophy thing, Crow." I replied.

"Bah, you and your philanthropic bullshine. We've got gear to get back before the next turf battle, so come on!" Crow yelled to me as he ran off.

"Crow!" I yelled back. "That isn't what that means!" I shook my head as I went back inside and changed clothes, knowing that we didn't have many other options.

When I eventually caught up with him, he said, "Here's the plan, I'll lure out the guards and then you get to the gate, sneak past whoever's inside, and grab our cards."

I sighed, "Alright, but," By then he was already gone.

I waited for Crow to run back past me, being tailed by a security officer screaming profanities. I rushed towards the main gate in the other direction. When I got inside the main lobby was empty, but Crow and I had done this before. I knew the route and how not to get caught. I dove to the right just before the security camera swiveled in my direction. Once in the hallway to my right, I hid behind a statue, waiting for the guard to go through his rounds before I ran to the storage room all the way in the back. I got into the room and closed the door just before the guard came around again.

"Alright, let's see, were the J files over here or over here, and where were the H files?" I mumbled to myself as I searched around the room. "What's this?" I asked myself, picking up a blue variant of the standard disk over in Neo Domino. Apparently, Sector Security had a spare, and I needed some more parts to modify my disk, so I put it on, thinking it would add to my disguise. For good measure, I threw my deck in as well, once I'd found it, and threw Crow's cards into a case on the uniform's belt. I found a spare helmet while I was in there too, so no one paused to question me when I left the storage room and walked out the front door.

When I was far enough away from security headquarters, I took off my new helmet and walked back home. When I got back inside Crow was startled.

"What in Slifer's name took you so long? We were starting to get worried!" Crow jumped up.

I tossed the helmet onto my bed and started taking off my new disk, "I had to take the long way. I wouldn't dare arouse suspicion, not when I was carrying valuable property." I removed Crow's cards from the case on my belt and handed them to him.

Crow's face turned red with rage, "My spare deck's messed up and discombobulated, I may as well have to make it from scratch!" Then he noticed my new disk and his eyes went wide, "How on Earth did you get that?"

"It was in the storage room, same as the helmet."

"And so you just took them? What happened to all the philanthropic crap you were giving me earlier?" Crow seemed ready to burst.

"You still aren't using that right word, and this was different." I replied offhandedly.

"Different how? Its still stealing from Sector Security, and I bet you didn't even check to see if they had tracker units!" the look of fear on Crow's face grew at his sudden realization.

"Do you think I suffer from ID-10-T? Of course I checked. Besides, I wasn't stealing, I was neutralizing potential future risks."

Visibly calmer, Crow said, "And what do you mean by that?"

I motioned to the disk, "I'm going to cannibalize these for spare parts for my own disk, that and I heard that the new security disks have a virus that disables the duel disks of their opponents."

"Uh… they did include an off switch for that, right? And how does it work anyhow?"

I picked up the blue variant, "There is an infra-red connection that opens between duel disks whenever a duel happens. The original versions, like the ones that you guys all use, only have one possible port for both sending and receiving the duel data as it happens, so if something other than the holograms gets in the way the duel can be halted. Starting from the academy variants, like mine, disks used a synthetic gem surface, shaped in just the right ways, so that the data received and sent is done faster, even if minutely. All sorts of things are hidden under a disk's gem, like most of their hardware and the life point counter. The gem adds an aesthetic boost to the look of the disk, a display for life points, and protects the tech beneath."

Crow raised his hands, "Woah, Wil, slow down. You know that only you and Yusei understand all that. Can you explain it to me a bit more simply, please?"

Again, I was left to sigh, "Lasers between disks make yours go boom if you lose."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, so I'm going to figure out how the new disks do it, make mine do the same, and find a way to protect the rest of The Enforcers." I sat down at my desk, getting out my kit of screwdrivers.

"Well, our little buddy out there was getting worried about you. Could you at least duel him for a little bit? Besides, I need the desk to rebuild my spare deck." Crow spun the chair to be facing the open door.

"All right," I replied. "But the moment I'm done with the duel I get the desk back. Next time, use your own home!"

"Come on, man, I can't use Enforcer HQ all the time. Even Kalin gets boring after a while, Yusei is always out working on building a runner, Jack is always off with his latest girlfriend, you're the only place I can chill." Crow sat in the chair as I got up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Crow, you better know what your deck well." I said as I walked out the door, loading my deck into my chrome academy disk.

Our little buddy was actually Itsuki, a young boy in satellite who Crow and I had taken under our wing. He was waiting for me just outside with his Kaibacorp Mass Production disk strapped on.

"Are we gonna duel?" He asked with a joyous and hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure we are, you can go first," I replied.

 _Turn 1: Itsuki_

"Awesome!" he said as he drew a card. "I'll start by playing Goblin's secret remedy, raising my life points by six hundred, then I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird and activate his effect to further raise my life points to 7000!"

 **Itsuki: 7000**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird: 800/600

"Then I'll set two cards and end my turn." Itsuki pumped his fist in excitement, thinking that his victory had been assured by that combo.

 _Turn 2: Wilhelm_

"Fine by me, I'll draw." I said, pausing to look at my hand. "And I'll summon Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn."

Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn: 1000/1800

"And she's going to attack your hummingbird!" I commanded Meanae to raise her whip and crack in on the oversized bird, shattering it into pieces.

 **Itsuki: 6800**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

"And because she dealt damage to you I get to add another Dark Scorpion to my hand. I think that I'll choose Cliff the Trap Remover." I showed Itsuki my choice from across the field so that he could verify that I hadn't lied to him.

"Alright, but I'll activate Attack and Receive, so you take 700 points of damage because you hurt me." Itsuki responded.

 **Itsuki: 6800**

 **Wilhelm: 3300**

"Fine by me." I replied. "I'll just use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your second face down and I'll set a card of my own before ending my turn." His set card lifted to reveal a twister, only to be shattered before it had a chance or a reason to activate. Itsuki frowned.

 _Turn 3: Itsuki_

Itsuki drew, "Well I'll summon Dragunity Legionnaire and he'll attack Meanae!"

Dragunity Legionnaire: 1200/800

"Unfortunately," I said. "I'll activate Mirror Force before that legionnaire even has a chance to connect." A reflective surface burst in front of Meanae, reflecting the force of the attack back on the aggressor, shattering him.

Itsuki was visibly shaking, "Then I end my turn, Wil. Why can I never do anything!"

 _Turn 4: Wilhelm_

"I dunno, buddy." I said, drawing my next card. "I'll summon Cliff the Trap Remover, then both he and Meanae will attack you directly!" Meanae cracked her thorned whip once again as Cliff threw a dagger at Itsuki's chest.

Cliff the Trap Remover: 1200/1000

 **Itsuki: 4700**

 **Wilhelm: 3300**

"And now," I continued. "Since Meanae hit you again I get to add another Dark Scorpion to my hand. This time I'll grab Chick the Yellow." Once again, I gave Itsuki the chance to verify.

I took a brief moment to look at my hand, "And now I'll end my turn, back to you, Itsuki."

 _Turn 5: Itsuki_

Itsuki drew a card with a shaking hand, then declared, "I'll activate Reasoning, so pick a level!"

"I know your deck, Itsuki. I'll pick level three."

Itsuki started drawing until he reached a monster, which happened to be his first, "Looks like your luck has run out, Wil! Tornado Bird is level four, so I'll summon him in attack position and I'll attack Meanae with it!" The bird swooped in on Meanae, slashing her face with its claws. I was glad to see her shatter into fragments before she had the chance to bleed.

Tornado Bird: 1100/1000

 **Itsuki: 4700**

 **Wilhelm: 3200**

"Then I'll set another monster and end my turn." Itsuki said triumphantly.

 _Turn 6: Wilhelm_

"Don't celebrate too soon, Itsuki." I cautioned as I drew my next card. "My deck doesn't like it when you destroy her lovely lady. I'll just have to activate Brain Control to take control of your Tornado Bird." The loss of 800 life points didn't even phase me as the bird flew onto my field.

 **Itsuki: 4700**

 **Wilhelm: 2400**

"Then I'll activate Soul Exchange, so that I can tribute both your Tornado Bird and your face down to summon my own winged creature. Dark Horus, take flight!"

Dark Horus: 3000/1800

"But due to the effect of Soul Exchange, I can't attack you this turn, so consider yourself lucky. Your move."

 _Turn 7: Itsuki_

The young boy drew, "I-I-I'll just set a monster. I end my turn."

 _Turn 8: Wilhelm_

I shook my head in disappointment, "And here I was hoping to see a turnaround from you. Ah, well, I suppose that I'll draw." I examined my latest draw, "I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army to add Don Zaloog to my hand. Then I'll summon Torapart to the field."

Torapart: 600/600

"Now I'll tune Torapart and Cliff the Trap Remover to summon X-Saber Wayne!" two green loops enveloped three bright stars and from the flash of light emerged a curious looking gunslinger.

X-Saber Wayne: 2100/400

"And Wayne's effect allows me to summon Don Zaloog, the captain of the Dark Scorpions from my hand!" I said.

Don Zaloog: 1400/1500

"The captain wanted to come out and play after you destroyed his girl. Now Horus, destroy his face-down." a beam of dark fire burned the set monster on Itsuki's field to a crisp. I didn't even get to see what monster was revealed before it was destroyed. "Wayne and Zaloog, attack." Wayne lined up a shot with his pistol, firing just before Zaloog started charging in with his dual blades twirling.

 **Itsuki: 1200**

 **Wilhelm: 2400**

"And since Don Zaloog dealt damage to you, you get to send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard," I said before Itsuki grudgingly took the top two cards of his deck and put them in the graveyard. Smiling, I said, "I end my turn."

 _Turn 9: Itsuki_

"I'll draw and set another monster." Itsuki said. The poor boy was shaking so much that his duel disk was rattling.

 _Turn 10: Wilhelm_

"Then I'll draw, and repeat what happened last time." Dark Horus scorched Itsuki's battlefield, leaving Don Zaloog to rush in with his twin blades and deal the final blow to Itsuki's life points.

 **Itsuki: 0000**

 **Wilhelm: 2400**

As the holograms faded away I could see Itsuki crying, "Why can I never win? You guys are too good."

I knelt down beside him, "Kid, don't blame yourself. We have to be really good, we're the Enforcers. We need to be the best at what we do. As soon as the card shop opens up I'll get a few packs, maybe a structure deck, and we can remake your deck if you'd like that."

"Really?" Itsuki wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah, really. If you get good enough we could even make you an honorary Enforcer someday." I consoled him.

"Thanks!" he yelled as he tackled me with a hug. Then he got up and ran off.

"Look at you, being a nice guy." Crow said leaning on a doorpost.

"We've gotta be the good guys, Crow, or nobody will respect us. Rule by respect, you know?" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done, by the way, and Yusei wanted to see you by the old highway in the northern slums. You guys got a date or something?"

"Nah, he probably just wants my help with his Duel Runner Project. Besides, you know that I don't roll that way." I said, already starting off towards the northern slums.

"Whatever, man. See ya later. Want me to pack away and hide your new gear?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See ya later." I waved as I was walking away.


	7. History: Old Highway

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or any of its characters._

* * *

I was going around the corner to enter the northern slums when I was rammed in the side by a large wooden crate. It landed on me and broke when both it and I hit the ground.

"Sorry!" came a young woman's cry from nearby. "I didn't see you there. Let me help you up." A moment after I'd pushed the remains of crate off of me a small hand attached to a slender arm reached towards me. I grabbed hold and let the young woman help me get back on my feet. My eyes rose with me, taking in the sight of brown work boots, a blue work dress with a darker blue shirt beneath it, and then I got to the face. By Obelisk the face… I saw warm, wide eyes on a sweet young face, their grey hue offsetting the light brown color of her hair. Or maybe the eyes had a tint of gray? The only problem with the face was that it was turned to look away.

"Thanks," was all I was able to say. All the girl did was look down at the sad, pathetic remains of the crate.

"They're going to take that out of my paycheck, you know. Now I have to go get another one to bring to the sorting line." she told me, still not having looked at me. I suddenly noticed that I was still holding onto her hand.

"Sorry about that," I said as I pulled my hand back. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Other than not getting in my way next time, no, I don't think so." she closed her eyes and shook her head as she sighed.

"So, you work at the plant?" I asked nervously, trying to get her to at least look at me.

"Yeah, but I just got the job and I really can't mess this up. I need to pay rent on my new place because my old one was torn up by a duel gang full of drunkards. The whole lot of the duel gangs out here are a bunch of cowards and idiots, only caring about themselves and never stopping to think about what they do to us regular folk." she huffed. I was suddenly thankful that she hadn't yet looked at me and I quickly hid the disk on my arm behind my back.

I extended my right hand towards her, "Well, my name's Wilhelm. Its real nice to meet you Ms. - "

"Anna, my name is Anna. and its a pleasure to meet you too, Wilhelm." she shook my hand, finally looking at me. The sweet smile on her face left me speechless.

"Out of curiosity, Anna, what duel gang was it that wrecked your home?" I asked.

"Black'n'Blue. They got drunk one night and got the idea in their heads that my personal style matched their color scheme, and so therefor I could be persuaded into favors for them." Anna turned her head, the sweet smile suddenly turned into a deep frown and her eyebrows furrowed with rage.

"I hope they weren't successful, ma'am," I said, a thought of vengeance occurring in my head.

"They almost were. I got out a window when a neighbor warned me that they were coming. They wrecked the place, though, and I can't go back in there to get a few personal effects." Anna sighed. "But I'll be fine, everybody in Satellite has to relocate at some point."

"Ma'am, if I came looking for you, would you mind telling me where I could find you?" I said, my idea taking a more complete form.

She flashed a smile at me, "So long as you don't get in my way again you can try the docks. People know me there, and if you happen to run into me again then I _might_ tell you more."

"Then I'll be out of your way. See you later, Anna." I said as I started backing away, still making sure to hide my disk from her as I walked towards the old highway.

When I got there Yusei was working on a light blue Duel Runner that looked like it had been made out of junk for a frame.

"What's that?" I asked.

Yusei got off the ground and wiped his hands on a rag, his spiky hair bobbing, "Its my prototype, but I'll need some help to figure out how to get the duel interface to work."

"I can help out with that, and you know that. But before I can help you with that I need an idea of the speeds that the cards and the system will be enduring to keep the cards on." I smiled.

Yusei smirked, "You're just looking to ride the thing."

I laughed, "You know me too well."

"Get on then, its ready to go." he motioned towards the seat of the Runner. I swung my leg over the body of the frame and sat down.

"Woah!" I said. "This thing feels like an old couch!"

"Comfortable and worn in just right." Yusei grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

I revved the engine and took off down the old highway. It surprised me the amount of speed that the runner accumulated so quickly, the wind in my hair was beginning to whip my face so much that it was difficult to steer. I slowed down and cruised the rest of the way around the course. Finally, I got back into to the ramp that I used to get onto the old highway in the first place.

"Two things," I said, desperately trying to tame the mess that my hair had become in the wind. "That course is decrepit and not taken care of at all. If we're going to be test driving the runner out here we'll need to clear it a little bit."

Yusei chuckled, "And the second thing?"

"We get some safety gear, a riding suit, or at least a helmet and a jacket." I said. "I can get us a helmet pretty easily, and I should be able to sync it the the runner once we get the duel systems working, but I have no idea where we'd get the jacket."

"Let me see what I can do about that. Did you get a good feel for the winds that'll rail against the cards?" he asked.

"More than I would have liked to, but yeah. Bring it by my place some time. I've recently acquired a spare blade that we could probably use." I replied.

"Will do. I just need to tighten a few bolts and see how the Runner took to the speeds, see how much of it was worn down and stuff. You know the drill." Yusei picked up a wrench.

"Yeah, I do. Later, man."

"Later."

I walked into the planning room in Enforcer HQ, "Kalin, I have a target."

My white-haired leader looked up from his planning table, "Really? It just so happens that I do as well. Maybe we'll get lucky and we'll have the same one."

"Black'n'Blue, sir," I said. "I have reason to believe that they're involved in activities unbecoming of gentlemen and officers." I stood in my best attempt at military attention, my hands clasped behind my back and my chin up as though I were speaking to a superior officer. Thankfully, Kalin humored me.

"The suspicion of a lone Enforcer is insufficient to warrant a turf war, Sergeant Jernigan. You're lucky that others have reported such activities from them as well. As Enforcers of the public peace and well-being it is our duty to relieve them of their command. We attack tomorrow at dawn. Make the rest of the unit aware. Dismissed." Kalin saluted me, a stern look on his face that I knew would dissolve into laughter the moment that I left the room.

Through my faux-military exterior I smiled and saluted back, then I walked out of the room. As I had suspected, Kalin immediately burst into raucous laughter, but I was thankful that he played along with my eccentricities. He was a great friend.

I walked back home and found Crow outside, playing with Itsuki and Annie, Itsuki's little sister.

"Sergeant Crow, report for duty outside the headquarters of Team Black'n'Blue tomorrow at dawn. The Enforcers will relieve them of their command." I said with a smile on my face.

Crow picked up on my enthusiasm for the turf battle, "Will do, Wil. See you there. Why the happy face, though? Normally you hate turf battles."

"I found a good cause to fight for." I said as I walked into my home and sat at my desk, turning on the computer that I'd built from spare parts around the scrap yard. I had just started pulling down my screwdrivers to disassemble the Security disk as Crow walked in.

"What sort of good cause do you mean?" Crow smiled wryly.

"Good enough. I found evidence suggesting that members of Team Black'n'Blue were responsible for activities unbecoming of gentlemen." I said, pulling out the disk from its hiding place.

"So you met a girl who was unhappy with them?" Crow said with the same wry smile, now a smirk, on his face.

"That has no bearing on the matter at hand, Crow. Now leave me alone so that my disk will be ready in the morning. Go home and get some shut-eye." I allowed myself to become absorbed in my work, typing notes into my computer.

"Alright, alright. See you then, buddy." Crow said as he walked out the door.

"Get the kids home to their parents!" I yelled out behind him. Finally, I was alone to do my work. Carefully I removed the gems on the security disk, both the one on the body and the one on the blade. I looked carefully for anything that seemed out of place. Almost immediately I found a chip on the wirings of what was beneath the gem on the blade. I took care in removing it, making sure that I wasn't damaging it with a pair of tweezers and a knife that I always keep as sharp as I can. The odd chip lay on my desk, filled with perhaps fathomless potential, so I let my curiosity take over. I started cracking it open, then I pulled out a converter that allowed me to connect the chip to my computer for programming.

Numbers and data filled my monitor in a blur. Doing my best to read the program I could tell that I'd found the right piece. I started cracking on what it was that made the chip work the way it did. Silently I swore to myself, the chip was configured for the current KC standard model, which was what the Security disk was a variant of. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night of coding to get it configured for my disk.

I was awoken by somebody shaking me awake.

"Come on and wake up man, we're going to be late!" Crow said. Weary, I lifted my head from where it lay in my arms on my desk. In front of me lay my academy disk, newly improved with the virus chip. I'd also replaced the armband with the one from the Security variant, mine was getting old and had trouble working, and then I improved the overall OS of my disk before setting the gems back in place and falling asleep. The disk I'd cannibalized, however, was still sprawled across my desk in pieces. I grabbed my disk and ran out the door after Crow, putting it on and loading it with my deck as I went.

Kalin was waiting for us when we got there, "You two are late. What's your excuse Wil? As I recall you were the one who wanted this in the first place."

I raised my left arm, bearing my disk, "Tech improvements, sir, a new weapon against the enemy."

"Better be good, then. Jack and Yusei are already out looking for opponents. The sorry little Skull Servants are all in here, so we'd better crush them all. Got that?" Kalin stared in my direction hard.

"Yes, sir!" I said.

Kalin started rushing upstairs, "First to find the boss gets first dibs on taking him down!"

"Alright," Crow said once Kalin had gone upstairs. "We'll handle this floor. Start looking for cowards." I nodded.

It was just after I'd turned left that I saw a red cap poking out from behind some crates. I kicked the crates, "Come on out and duel me, you swine!" A man in a fleece-lined hoodie and a red baseball cap jumped out from behind the crate.

"I wasn't really scared of a weakling anyway. You're on!" he said.


	8. History: A Favor

_Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters, or anything from its subsequent series'. I am also sorry for being a week late in updating, college applications seemed to be a slightly more pressing concern._

* * *

"I'll take the first move," I said as I drew a sixth card.

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Gang Member: 4000**

 _Turn 1: Wilhelm_

"I'll summon Vengeful Shinobi, set three face-down cards, and end my turn." I said, grinning. A thin ninja clad in grey emerged on my field.

Vengeful Shinobi: 400/800

 _Turn 2: Gang Member_

"Then I'll draw." the gang member said. "I'll start by activating Rising Air Current, which will increase the ATK of my WIND monsters by 500 and decrease their DEF by 400."

"You'll do no such thing," I responded by activating one of my traps, Dark Bribe. "Draw an extra card, but your field spell is destroyed." The gang member drew another card, though he wasn't happy about it.

"Then I'll summon Boneheimer" the gang member said. A seahorse grew out of a card on his side of the field, but it was evidently more powerful than my ninja.

Boneheimer 850/400

"Boneheimer, attack his Shinobi!" he said. The seahorse charged a pulse of water, but was struck by lightning, electrocuted, and destroyed before it could launch its attack. My opponent looked dumbstruck until he saw the trap I'd activated: Raigeki Break.

"Sorry, bud, but I sent a card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy a card on the field, and in this instance I chose your Boneheimer. It is unfortunate that isn't the only effect that you triggered." I said as my shinobi disappeared from my field, shimmered into life behind me, drew a card from my deck and put it into my hand before he was on my field again.

"When my Shinobi is selected as an attack target when he's in attack position, I get to draw a card." I said.

My opponent glared at me, "I'll set one face-down and will end my turn."

 _Turn 3: Wilhelm_

I drew a card from my deck, "What's your name, friend?"

"I'm no friend of yours," he spat.

"Even so, my Shinobi can't wreak vengeance without knowing who he wreaks it upon." I smiled.

"Uh… what? Nevermind. I'll tell you my name after you give me yours!" he said, shaking his head.

"Jernigan," I said.

"Arashiyama." He eventually said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Arashiyama. Now if you don't mind, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down." I said.

"I do mind, actually, and I'll activate my set card, another Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your set card." he said, revealing his set card before it was destroyed. His MST forced me to show my face-down, a copy of Shrink. All three of the spells fragmented and then burst apart.

"I suppose that I'll just have to have my Vengeful Shinobi attack you directly." I said. The ninja was suddenly behind Arashiyama and hit him in the back of the neck before going back to my side of the field.

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Arashiyama: 3600**

"I'll set another card before ending my turn." I smiled knowing that he couldn't possibly know that I just replaced the Shrink that he destroyed with another copy from my hand.

 _Turn 4: Arashiyama_

He drew a card then cried, "I summon Elemental Hero Knospe."

Elemental Hero Knospe: 600/600

"Then I'll activate Rose Bud, sacrificing Knospe to summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose from my deck."

Elemental Hero Poison Rose: 1900/2000

I grimaced, knowing that even with my face-down Shrink it wouldn't be enough to save my Shinobi. I took solace in the fact that I'd get another card in my hand from Shinobi's sacrifice.

"Poison Rose, attack!" Arashiyama seemed overjoyed to have overpowered me. I let the attack go through without activating Shrink.

 **Wilhelm: 2500**

 **Arashiyama: 3600**

"And now that Poison rose has attacked, she gets 200 ATK, so long as I take them out of her DEF." Arashiyama was smiling with glee.

Elemental Hero Poison Rose: 2100/1800

Silently, I drew another card from my deck, making use of Shinobi's effect.

"I end my turn." he said.

 _Turn 5: Wilhelm_

I drew another card from my deck and smiled slightly, then I activated Lightning Vortex, sending a card from my hand to the graveyard. Lightning once again rained from the heavens and struck his rose, destroying the monster.

"Gah!" Arashiyama's jaw dropped.

"Now that your field is empty, I'll summon Dark Crusader," I said smirking.

Dark Crusader: 1600/200

"And Dark Crusader will attack you directly," I ordered. The knight covered in black armor raised his oversized sword and struck my opponent. Arashiyama was not at all happy.

 **Wilhelm: 2500**

 **Arashiyama: 2000**

"I end my turn," I said.

 _Turn 6: Arashiyama_

He had scarcely drawn when he set a monster on the field, "I end my turn."

 _Turn 7: Wilhelm_

"Stall tactics?" I asked while drawing a card. Then I set a card on my side of the field. "Regardless, Dark Crusader attacks your set monster." A blue and gold ninja appeared on his side of the field, then lifted one of my set cards.

"My Armed Ninja lets me see one of your face-downs and destroy it if it is a spell, but it doesn't look like your Call of the Haunted is a spell." Arashiyama smiled slightly. I sighed with relief, thankful that he hadn't found my second copy of Shrink.

"Even so, your ninja is destroyed, saving you from the damage," I said.

"That is true. His sacrifice has been acknowledged," he said.

"I end my turn."

 _Turn 8: Arashiyama_

He drew and set a monster again. He grinned at me. I knew that he had another trick up his sleeve when he said, "I end my turn."

 _Turn 9: Wilhelm_

I drew and grinned, I'd drawn exactly the card that needed to end the duel, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring my Vengeful Shinobi back from the dead, but he won't be here long as I sacrifice him to summon The Fiend Megacyber!"

The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200

"Then I'll send Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow from my hand to the graveyard to increase my Crusader's attack power by 400 points," I said.

Dark Crusader: 2000/200

"Megacyber, attack his face down." the golden-armored giant pounded the set monster on my opponent's field, revealing another Armed Ninja. This time it did find my Shrink, but that no longer mattered to me, and Arashiyama was far less happy than he had been the last time that he'd thrown a ninja at me.

"Crusader, end him," I ordered. Folding my arms, I watched as my black two-handed knight slashed across Arashiyama's duel disk.

 **Wilhelm: 2500**

 **Arashiyama: 0000**

As the holograms died down I saw sparks jumping around and dancing off of Arashiyama's KC original mass production disk. "Get your disk off, now!" I cried.

Scared, he did exactly that, throwing his disk into the wall, cards spewing everywhere. Then his disk burst into flames.

"My deck!" Arashiyama fell onto his knees, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Gather what you can, and rebuild it from there. I'm sure it won't be too difficult to find a new disk. That one's wrecked." I said as I moved on to talk to Crow. Crow, at the other end of the hallway, was completely dumbfounded.

"That's what the virus does?" He asked.

"Apparently. I didn't modify the virus beyond getting it to work with the specifications of my academy disk." I replied. "Stay here on the first floor and deal with stragglers, I'm going upstairs to help Kalin." Crow nodded his head as I ran up the stairs.

When I got up the stairs I was surprised to see Kalin sitting on the floor tied up with a member of Team Black'n'Blue standing over him. Then the gang member saw me.

"Hey, welcome to the party, Enforcer!" he said. "You can guess my rules. If you want your friend back you have to-" by then I'd rushed over to him and decked him with an uppercut. The gang member hit the floor hard and I got out a knife to cut the paracord that was used to restrain Kalin.

"Idiot got behind me and hit me hard. I was down and out before I even knew he was there." Kalin growled.

"Then duel him and get your revenge. I'm moving on." I said.

"Find the leader and take him down. I've heard he's tough and scary. Be careful." Kalin warned me as he prepared to wait for the gang member to wake up.

"Understood," I said as I trudged up another set of stairs. I got about to the middle of the hallway on the third floor when I heard a small voice from a slightly cracked open door.

"Aren't you from the other team? Did everyone lose already?" A small boy wearing a hoodie sized for the other team members peaked out from the opening door. "Heh… That must mean that you've made it to the leader, me, Hiroyuki… I won't let the team down." The kid was practically shaking in his boots.

"How did you get to be the leader of Black'n'Blue?" I asked. I was puzzled that the leader of a duel gang responsible for multiple terrible infringements on the surrounding area was a young boy.

"They were all drunk and I beat them one by one. Then they said that I was amazing and that I should be their leader. They told me how easy it was and how I only had to let them go out and do stuff… I haven't actually talked to anyone outside the team in a while…" Hiroyuki said.

"Kid," I said. "Take off your duel disk. I'll do the same with mine. We can duel on the floor."

Hiroyuki actually seemed relieved to do so. "Okay," he said. "This thing was heavy. But I have a special rule, we both draw two cards every turn."

"Fine by me, kid. Ready whenever you are." I said, having taken off my duel disk I sat on the floor and put my deck on a nearby crate that I pulled over. Hiroyuki sat down across from me and put his deck on the box too, then he nodded his head with a serious look in his eyes.

"You can go first, kid," I said, drawing my first five cards.

"Then I will," he said.

 _Turn 1: Hiroyuki_

 **Hiroyuki: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

He drew an additional two cards then said, "I set a monster and a face-down. I end."

 _Turn 2: Wilhelm_

"Alright then," I said, drawing another two cards of my own. "I summon Strike Ninja and he'll attack your set monster."

Strike Ninja: 1700/1200

Hiroyuki flipped over his monster, Skelengel. He said, "He's destroyed, but I draw another card!."

"Alright, but I'll end by setting two cards and activating Burden of the Mighty. Now all of your monsters lose ATK equal to their levelx100. I'll also Use Golden Sarcophagus to remove Dark Horus in my deck from play. I get him in my hand in two turns," I said.

 _Turn 3: Hiroyuki_

"Okay," Hiroyuki said as he drew two more cards. "I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I'll destroy your Ninja."

"Draw another card to replace the one you just lost," I said, flipping over one of my face-downs. "I activate Dark Bribe, negating and destroying your Tribute."

"Uh, I'll activate Upstart Goblin, I get to draw another card and you get 1000 life points." he replied.

 **Hiroyuki: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 5000**

"Now I play Dark Eruption to add the Dark Mimic LV1 that I sent to the graveyard to my hand. Now I'll set a monster. Your turn." Hiroyuki said.

 _Turn 4: Wilhelm_

I drew two more cards, "I summon Cliff the Trap Remover."

Cliff the Trap Remover: 1200/1000

"Strike Ninja attacks your set monster," I said. Hiroyuki revealed his face-down, which was immediately destroyed, then I said: "Now Cliff attacks you directly." Hiroyuki didn't touch his face-down remaining from his first turn.

 **Hiroyuki: 2800**

 **Wilhelm: 5000**

"And since Cliff has dealt damage to you, I get to destroy a spell or trap card on the field. I'll get rid of your face-down." I said. Hiroyuki revealed that his face-down was a bluff, Lightning Vortex.

"Why didn't you use that on your last turn?" I asked.

"You didn't have enough monsters out," he replied.

"Understood, I'll set a card and will end my turn," I said.

 _Turn 5: Hiroyuki_

He drew two cards, then said, "I summon The Bistro Butcher, and he'll attack Cliff."

The Bistro Butcher: 1800 1400/1000

"I activate Book of Moon and flip your butcher face-down," I said, revealing my set spell.

"Then I'll set a face-down and will end my turn," Hiroyuki said.

 _Turn 6: Wilhelm_

I drew two more cards, "I activate Allure of Darkness, drawing two more cards, so long as I remove a DARK type monster in my hand from play." I took The Fiend Megacyber from my hand and put it on the floor. "Now I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army, adding Twin-Sword Marauder to my hand. Then I'll summon him."

Twin-Sword Marauder: 1600/1000

"He'll attack your face-down butcher, and he does piercing damage," I said. Hiroyuki nodded.

 **Hiroyuki: 2200**

 **Wilhelm: 5000**

"And because he attacked a defense position monster, he gets to attack again. He'll be joined by my other monsters. You lose, kid."

 **Hiroyuki: 0000**

 **Wilhelm: 5000**

Hiroyuki sighed, "I guess that's just what happens. Do I get to go outside and play now?"

"Of course you do," I said. "Grab your duel disk and run. I'll make sure the other Enforcers leave you alone."

"Great! Thanks!" I watched Hiroyuki run off, his duel disk bundled in his arms, almost running into Crow and Jack as they came up the stairs.

"Hey, Wilhelm," Jack said. "Are you the reason why there's a burning duel disk downstairs?"

"First floor? Yeah. Virus I stole from the securities and put into my disk." I said as I put on my duel disk and put my deck away.

"Was that their leader?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, it was," I said, walking towards the stairs.

"Why weren't you wearing your disk? I thought that you had a vendetta against these guys." Jack said.

"Not against the kid. Is Kalin still dueling the guy downstairs?" I replied.

"No, he pummeled the guy, but we've probably got a few stragglers still. I still can't believe that kid was their leader." Crow shook his head in disbelief.

"Age doesn't matter, just skill," Jack replied to Crow. "That's what dueling is all about, especially here in Satellite."

"True that, man. Real deep. I don't know who I'd be without dueling. Let's get back to the hideout, meet up with Kalin and Yusei." Crow suggested as we got down the first flight of stairs.

"You guys go ahead. I've got something I need to do. Let me know how it goes though." I said.

"Alright, see you later." Crow waved goodbye and Jack just gave me a quizzical look, but they both walked away towards the hideout once we got to the first floor. I walked over to Arashiyama, who was still in tears over his disk and a few of his cards.

"Arashiyama," I said.

"You!" he spun around and grabbed my shirt. "You just took dueling away from me!"

"And I can give it back to you if you just give me some information," I said cooly.

"How?" he asked, puzzled.

"I've got a ton of DP, I've never had a reason to spend it. I'm the guy who does repairs on duel disks, and I can hook you up with some potential sellers if you're interested. I can also give you some coin to get some new cards." I raised my arms to show him that I meant no harm.

"I… alright. What do you need to know?" he asked, letting go of my shirt.

"Where did Anna live?" I responded.

"Just a few houses thataway. Why?"

I didn't answer his new question, "Did you guys touch any of what was inside?"

"I don't know, man, I was never there. I heard that a few guys went in a while ago, but they left the gang last week," he said.

"Do you know where they went?" I continued my relentless line of questioning.

"No, sorry." he sat down, staring at the wreck of his former duel disk. His answers were enough, so I pulled out about 900 DP and handed it to him.

"Don't spend it all in one place. You know my name, look me up and I might be able to help you get a reliable disk." I said. Arashiyama just nodded his head then left the building.

I followed the basic directions that my former opponent had given to me to find a house that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot a few squatters who had their eyes on it. Undeterred, I walked inside.

Just about every hue of blue was present, and I could see posters of Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the wall, but inside the desk drawers, I found notes about strategies for use with a fairy deck. I smiled slightly; apparently, she didn't hate all dueling, just the local gangs. I had nearly scanned every inch of the place, sans her dresser, when I saw a small box tucked behind view on the desk. I opened the box and found a necklace inside, old and worn but still in good condition. It had an engraving of the letter A and a small sapphire on the other side of the pendant. Satisfied that I'd found something that I could use as proof that her old home was safe again I closed the box and closed the door behind me as I left.

Before I went looking for Anna at the docks I stopped by my house and put away my duel disk, knowing that her seeing it would compromise my chances. My organizational habits forced me to put away the Security disk parts as well as a few other out-of-place items. Then I walked to the docks, humming happily to myself.

It had just reached dusk when I got there. I found a guy standing at the pier.

"Excuse me," I said. "Could you help me find Anna? I found something that I think belongs to her."

The guy turned around, his blue hair worn nonchalantly as though it were blown back, "And who might you be?"

"Wilhelm Jernigan. She told me to ask around the docks if I wanted to find her again." I said, extending my hand. The other guy left it hanging, so I pulled it back.

"Sure, she's over there. She just got off work, so be careful, she may be a little exhausted." he pointed me to an open door at a nearby home.

"Thanks," I said, walking towards the open door. When I got there I saw Anna lying on a small bed, fully clothed but obviously exhausted with her arm over her eyes. Her entire room was spartan, with little to nothing inside.

I rapped against the wood of the door frame, "May I come in?"

She moved her arm and opened her eyes slightly then said, "Wilhelm? Isn't that your name? What are you doing here?"

"I found something and I think it's yours," I said, pulling out the jewelry box. Her eyes shot open as she jumped off of her bed.

"Where did you get this? I thought that Black'n'Blue had the area under quarantine or something!" she said excitedly. I let her take the box out of my hands. It made me happy to watch her open the box and smile.

"Ma'am, I don't think that Black'n'Blue is going to be much of an issue anymore. I heard that they'd been disbanded when a rival took them down this morning." instantly I knew that I'd said too much, Anna had turned to me with rage in her eyes.

"You!" she cried. "You're with a duel gang! How dare you lie to me about who you are!"

I was taken aback slightly, "I didn't tell you whether or not I was affiliated with a gang at all."

"You let me think that I'd actually met someone decent! Someone who isn't like the pigs that keep running B.A.D. through fear! Someone who could actually live their life without relying on a stupid card game!" She'd started pounding her fists into my chest. Not knowing what else to do, I let her.

"My name, Anna, is Wilhelm Jernigan. I am a member of the Enforcers. I swear to you that we're not like the others. I fix duel disks for everyone who has the DP and I make good money at it. I don't even know why I've started telling you my life story when all I came here to do was tell you that it's safe to go back and get your stuff now." I spilled.

"I thought… I hoped…" she started crying and had stopped hitting me. I guided her over to her bed and helped her to sit down. She was still sobbing into her hands when I went back to the door.

"Goodnight, Anna. I hope that you'll forgive me someday, whatever it is that I did." I closed the door behind me as I walked back home.


	9. History: Furniture

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was go to Enforcer HQ where I found Jack, wantonly staring off into the distance.

"Hey, Jack," I said as I clapped his shoulder. "Something go wrong with your last girl?"

"Says the guy who left us behind to see a girl yesterday." Jack smiled.

"Glad to know that my brothers are all snooping into my private life." I laughed.

"Glad to hear it, Wil. What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what I'd missed," I replied.

"Kalin is figuring out who our next target is going to be. We've only got a few more gangs to take out, but they're the worst of the lot. Make sure that your deck is ready for action." Jack said.

"You don't think that some of these guys might try something funny?" I asked.

"Well…" Jack hesitated. "Duel gangs rarely resort to violence. Tradition and honor require us to resolve matters with our decks, but the gangs who are left are feared for a reason."

"Then we'd better bring blades with us, just in case," I remarked.

Jack smiled, "You're just looking for an excuse to wear a knife."

"Maybe. I still haven't worked out the kinks in hiding a tanto in my duel disk." I said.

"Then don't hide it there, strap it to your leg under your jeans," Jack said.

"Maybe, Jack, maybe… See ya later, I'm going back home. And good luck with the girl." I turned around and took a few steps before I realized that there was a third party in front of Enforcer HQ. A woman dressed all in blue.

"Um… Hello, Wilhelm." Anna said. She was holding a small black clutch and was shaking slightly.

Jack turned around and his eyes went wide, "Wilhelm you Son-of-a-Kuriboh, you could've at least introduced us to your girl before running off with her yesterday!"

I punched Jack in the face, hard. He hit the ground laughing.

"That isn't what happened, and she isn't my girl," I said. Jack stood back up and gave Anna a sly look, like a dragon about to snatch its prey.

"Then she's single?" he asked. Then I punched him again, but this time in the gut, forcing him to double over in pain and fall to the ground in the fetal position.

I smiled at Anna, "Sorry about my friend, here, Anna. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you worked the lines at the plant."

"Normally, yes, I do." she sighed. "I've gotten permission from my advisor not to go to work today. I'm getting my things from my old apartment."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need help moving some of my furniture. I don't have the time nor the patience necessary to empty them all, move the contents, then go back and get the furniture one piece at a time, then -"

"I get it. I'm ready to help out. Just say the word." I cut her off.

"Good," she said as she turned around. She started walking away before she craned her head back to give me a glance and say, "Are you coming?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, of course, I am." I said, walking past where I'd left Jack. I could hear him snicker slightly as we left the courtyard in front of the three-story ruin that was Enforcer HQ.

I grunted as I lifted a small dresser onto a trailer that Yusei had been able to dig up. It was hooked up to the prototype duel runner. Yusei had been very kind in loaning them both to me for helping Anna out. He said that he'd needed an excuse to go scrounging for more usable parts anyway. Anna hadn't stopped looking at the runner ever since I pulled up in it outside her old home.

"Hey, Anna," I said. "You like the runner?"

"Runner? I hadn't realized that this beast would be used for a children's card game," she said, smiling as she was inspecting some of the inner workings and wirings of the runner.

"It's not…" I sighed. "I know that you play it too, don't try to deny it."

"What?" she spun around and looked at me, worried.

"The posters on your wall, and I accidentally caught sight of some of your notes," I explained, raising my hands in surrender. She stomped up to me with a look of fury on her face, as though she were about to slap me with her clutch, then she stopped and took a deep breath.

"At least my future doesn't rely on the game." she said.

"What future? You work at the plant." I said, going back inside to fetch another piece of furniture."

"I have hobbies, like you. I happen to be very adept with the mechanics of vehicles, like cars and motorcycles." Anna huffed.

"Do you now? Then why work at the plant?" I asked, putting a small table into the trailer.

"Because there are no job opportunities with my skillset right now. But someday I'll get out of this bottomless trap hole, and then I'll find a job in a motorbike repair shop, become fabulously popular, marry someone rich, and live out the rest of my life in luxury," she said triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air in the general direction of Neo Domino City.

"Those are pretty high hopes, that you've got there, ma'am," I said. Anna blushed and lowered her arm.

"Just you wait and see, Wilhelm. I'll do it," she said, kneeling down to inspect the runner further.

"Why not just come into your own wealth by working for it?" I asked.

"That's the first part, and then I get to a point where I don't have to work anymore. I'll have done my part for the productivity of society," she said.

I heaved another piece of furniture onto the trailer, "Well, ma'am, if you're so good with bikes what do you think can be done to fix up this one?"

"Easy," she replied. Anna proceeded to all but disassemble some of the internals, I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but then she put them all back in, leaving a few out. "Also," she said. "There should be a wrench inside. Could you bring it out for me?"

"Will do," I chuckled. I went inside and came out with a lamp and the wrench, "Here you go." She took it from me without even a glance and started tightening things, getting on her back to get underneath the runner a little better.

I left her to keep working on the runner while I was grabbing more stuff from inside. Eventually, leaning on the runner watching her work, I asked, "Are you sure that all this stuff is going to fit in your new place?"

Anna got out from under the runner, miraculously she was still clean. She took a look at the nearly full trailer, "If not I can pawn it off someplace for some spare coin."

"Good," I replied. "I cleaned that place out, except for the stuff you've already got in your new place."

"Much appreciated," Anna smiled. "How do you propose we both get all this back to my place? I'm not going to walk while you drive."

"Oh." I hadn't thought about that. "I guess we could both try to fit on the runner."

Anna reached up to touch my cheek and her eyes twinkled with her smile, "Please, Wilhelm, there's only enough padding for one of us to ride safely. It looks like you'll have to race me there in your boots."

"New plan, then," I grinned. I rearranged a few of the items in the trailer so that a chair was front and center, "Your throne awaits, princess."

Anna, however, was already sitting on the runner, wearing the helmet Yusei had loaned me, "Better get on it, then, princess, or you'll be left behind." She revved the engine and just by hearing the sound I could tell that it had some new level of power. I immediately jumped into the chair in the trailer and did my best to hold as Anna sped us away. Within fifteen minutes we were in front of her new place, where I got out, visibly frazzled, and unhooked the trailer.

Anna stepped off the runner, took off the helmet and put her hair back in place with her left hand. "Are you ready to start unloading this mess?" she asked.

I picked up a dresser in response, "Just tell me where."

The unloading took longer than the loading, but Anna already knew exactly where she wanted everything and was more than willing to help out lugging the larger pieces into her apartment. We were nearly done when I heard the sound of an engine outside, and it wasn't from the runner we'd brought. I ran outside, seeing a motorcycle riding off with a smaller person on the back of the bike, Immediately making me think of a kid. More disconcerting was the bit where the kid had a sackcloth over its head.

"Anna, do you have a spare folding knife?" I asked, walking hurriedly back inside.

"No, why?" she was confused.

"I think that I just saw a kidnapping. I'm going after the perpetrator on the runner." I said.

"And if he has a gun?" Anna's face turned into one of worry.

"Then I'm just recon. I can grab the rest of the Enforcers if that becomes necessary." I stepped onto the runner and got comfortable. Anna came out with her arms folded and her lips pursed.

"Just make sure to come back alive, ok?" she said.

"Why care so much, I thought I was just another duel ganger?" I grinned, grabbing the helmet.

Anna pecked me on the cheek, then said, "You're useful."

My smile was wide as I put on the helmet, "See you later, Anna."

I could hear her say, "See ya," as I revved the engine and sped off, following the trail of the motorcycle with the kid. It didn't take me long to find the bike parked in front of an old bowling alley. I dismounted and went inside, where I was surprised to see Itsuki tied to a chair and a couple of mohawked brutes sitting by him.

"Why'd we grab this kid again?" one of them asked.

"Boss said he'd work as collateral, whatever that means."

"I thinks I do," the first one said. "We is supposed to make him a bargaining chip, just in case the Enforcers come knockin on our door.

"Or maybe, you boys just became our next target," I said, breaking out of the shadows and leaning against the door frame.

"Wha- Where'd you come from?" the second asked, jumping out of his chair. The first drew a knife and lunged for me. I stepped to the side and pulled at his arm so that he stumbled and kept going, getting his knife stuck in the wood while he fell to the ground. I knelt down and drove the edge of my right hand into the back of his neck, just enough to keep him down for the rest of the fight. By that time the other guy had a knife out too, so I took the first knife out of the wall and held it in a reverse grip out in front of me. The second thug came at me, slashing in a frenzy. I couldn't hope to block all of his strikes, so I just moved out of the way. He threw a side-slash at my head and I crouched, then stood back up and drove my shoulder into his chin. He tried to move back, doubling over and clutching at his face with his free hand, glaring at me through his fingers, but I threw a roundhouse kick into the side of his rising head, knocking him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" he screamed with his bleeding, broken nose.

"Will I now?" I said smugly. Then something flew past my face and it stung. Reaching up to where I could feel the stinging I felt something warm. I immediately knew it was blood. I looked over and I could see a third man with a mohawk holding a set of throwing needles between his fingers in his left hand, and a single one ready to be thrown in his right. I ducked behind a nearby derelict arcade game and could hear the needle lodge itself in the screen on the other side. Mr. Bloody-&-Broken came around the corner and came at me with the knife again, giving me a minor cut on the side of my belly due to a failed dodge. I swept his legs and knelt one knee on his neck once he was on the ground. He dropped the knife to try to push at my knee, so I grabbed his knife in my other hand. I stood up and kicked him in the gut so that he wouldn't try to get up, then remembered to duck just before another needle came flying at where my head was just a moment before and stuck in the wall.

"You'd better come out, Enforcer, or your friend is gonna die." The third thug warned. I poked my head around the corner, my breathing ragged, and saw the thug holding a needle at Itsuki's throat.

"You're a stinking Coward!" I cried.

"Says the boy hiding behind a game system!" he retorted.

"Wil, I'm scared!" Itsuki was practically crying. Then he got slapped by the thug.

"Shut up, kid!" he spat. I took the opportunity to slide the knives into a part of the game system where I could grab one or both easily, then I took hold of the second thug's legs and threw him at the legs of Itsuki's chair. The third thug cried out and when I looked I could see that both he and the chair had been knocked over. I grabbed the knives and ran over to see the thug lying on the ground facing me, his hands splayed out and his needles dropped. I drove one of the knives into his right shoulder and he screamed. I held the point of the other knife to his throat, just enough so that a tiny bead of blood trickled down the edge of the blade. Then a bead of my own blood fell onto his face from the cut on my cheek.

I got up and said, "Don't mess with the Enforcers. We don't appreciate preemptive retaliation." He nodded his head vigorously. I cut the ropes binding Itsuki to the chair, then I took him outside, where we got on the runner and went home. I dropped the knife on the way out.

"Wilhelm, what happened to you?" Martha cried. She had been a good foster mother, taking care of me and the rest of the Enforcers since we were young. We always went back to her to see if she needed anything, or if we needed to get patched up. Martha had been a nurse before the explosion that separated Satellite from Neo Domino City.

"I rescued Itsuki from a band of mohawked idiots. They had knives." I said, weary.

"Come and sit down. I have some rubbing alcohol somewhere with some gauze." Martha guided me to chair and the kitchen table and made me take off my vest and shirt so that she could see the wounds. Then she came back and cleaned the wound, making me wince from the pain before she put the bandage on and wrapped me up with Gauze. Soon enough, the rest of the Enforcers walked in.

"Wil! Who did this?" Kalin asked.

"Mohawks. They kidnapped Itsuki. I was lucky enough to see them do it, so I followed them and took him back." I answered.

"Mohawks… Do you mean Dirty Works?" Crow said. Kalin's face paled.

"They can't be allowed to get away with this!" Jack yelled. "Nobody hurts the Enforcers this way!"

"I think they already paid, Jack." Yusei said. "If this is the state that Wil is in then I can only wonder what sorry state the other guys were reduced to."

"Even so," added Kalin. "We need to show everyone else that we can't be messed with like this, publicly, and honorably. We hit them with disks at the ready tomorrow." I did my best to raise a salute, despite how tired I was.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "You don't have to do much of the duelling, Wil, you've already done enough. We'll only need you there for publicity's sake." Crow, however, was narrowing his eyes at Kalin, but didn't say a word.

"Could someone send word to Anna that I'm still alive?" I said.

"Already taken care of, Wil." Yusei said. "She came running into the hideout telling us about how stupid you had been, running after them on your own, and asked if you'd gotten back yet from recon. We told her that we had only just gotten word that you had gone to Martha's. You'd better go talk to her sometime soon."

"Thanks, feel free to take the runner back. Anna made some improvements." then I fell asleep in my chair.


	10. History: Trapped

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters._

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed back at home. My muscles ached. I really, really didn't want to get out of bed, but the knocking on my door and Crow's yelling at me to get my disk on and get ready to go brought me back to my senses. A little groggy, I got out of bed and got dressed.

"I'll be ready in a minute," I said. I put my disk on over my left arm and loaded my deck into the slot. Then I opened the door and could see Crow practically bouncing around the street.

"Let's get going!" he said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the direction of Dirty Works' HQ.

"Hey, slow down!" I said, pulling my arm away. I started a pace more resembling a leisurely stroll than anything else. Crow just bolted off regardless of my pace. Eventually, I got to the HQ where I'd spilled blood the evening before. Kalin was standing outside.

"You're late, Sergeant." he said.

"My apologies, Captain," I said. "I didn't get to enjoy the scenery on the way here last time."

Kalin clapped my shoulder, "Not a problem, Sergeant. We've already got three men inside dueling the mohawked hooligans, presumably. It was a little scary seeing the damage you'd done to them when we went inside."

"Most of that isn't mine, Captain," I replied, laughing. "It's just their lifestyle."

"Take a look inside, Wil." Kalin pointed to the duels going on inside. I saw that two of the thugs I'd faced were sitting on chairs while dueling.

"Oh," I said. "But where's the third guy?"

"Yusei's probably further inside, just past the arcade," Kalin replied.

"Alright, I'll head back there after him." Kalin patted me on the back again as I went inside. The thugs I passed nearly fell out of their chairs when I passed, so I just smiled at them. They almost dropped their hands, the fools. I walked past the arcade and into the main bowling alley, and I saw Yusei standing off to the side, scanning for threats. I heard a cracking sound, then I looked up to just above where Yusei was standing and I could see that the concrete ceiling was crumbling, about to fall down.

I yelled at Yusei as I was running towards him. He turned around and saw me coming, his eyes wide with fear, but not yet apprehensive of the threat. I grabbed him and jumped away, just far enough for the two of us to narrowly evade the falling concrete. Once he and I started to get up from the floor we could see that if the falling piece had hit us we would be dead.

"Thanks, Wil," Yusei said.

"Just make sure to return the favor sometime, alright?" I groaned. Then I looked over and I saw the thug I'd stabbed walking towards us.

"I never thought we'd ever use that trap, but you guys are dangerous enough to warrant it." he said.

"Where's your leader?" Yusei asked.

"You're looking at him." he laughed.

"How's your arm?" I taunted.

He motioned to a sling on his right arm, "I could do without this, but I'm strong enough to keep moving."

I started to prepare my disk for a duel, but then Yusei put a hand on it. "I've got this, go back to the front of the building."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do you want to blow up his other arm too?" he countered. Dirty Works' leader looked both terrified and confused at the same time.

"Just a little bit, he just tried to kill you, after all." I shrugged.

"Which is why I'll take care of this. Go back, you've been here, you've shown your face. You don't have to duel today." he shooed me back out as he activated his disk and turned to the Mohawk. He grinned, "Let's rev it up."

I walked back through the arcade and watched as Crow and Jack annihilated their opponents. It was entertaining to watch Jack summon his Red Dragon Archfiend and eliminate the defenses of his opponent's turtle-themed deck.

I walked over to Kalin and said, "You interested in a duel to pass the time?"

"Are you able to turn off the thing in your disk that makes others blow up?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Huh, I'd forgotten about that," I smirked.

"You're a real laugh, Sergeant," Kalin said. "Is there some vendetta that you have against me to want to blow up my arm, my cards, and my life?"

"Not really, unless you want to duel with disks on," I said.

"And then it would be my own fault for wrecking my life?" Kalin sighed. "Tell you what, Wil, go home and figure out a way to turn off whatever it is that you've got in that thing, and then I'll consider wiping the floor with your deck."

"If you're so certain that is what is going to happen, then why won't you duel me now?" I asked.

"Because I promised you that you wouldn't have to duel today. You've been here, you've saved a life, and our onslaughts are taking them apart card by card. You can go home and rest a little more." then Kalin leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Or maybe you'll run off to your new flame?"

I resisted the temptation to punch him, "She isn't my anything, Captain."

"Not even your friend?" his face looked smug enough that it deserved to be slammed into the ground, but I could tell my red, flustered face was enough of a reaction, and so I just walked away. "Tell Anna I said hi!" Kalin yelled as I stomped off to my home.

I started walking home, but my thoughts were plagued by Anna, how I should drop by to make sure she's settled in at the earliest opportunity, then I noticed my physical path deviating. I stopped.

"Sergeant Jernigan, get a grip, you've only known her for a few days. What's wrong with you?" I asked myself aloud. I laughed and kicked a nearby tin can and watched it roll down the street in the direction of my shack. I tried my hardest to think of only the can and getting home, but Anna's face would still show up in my head as I was walking there. I got to the door and noticed that it was open.

"I guess I didn't close it when I left," I said to myself.

"You did, actually," came a feminine voice from inside. I peered in and saw Anna sitting at my desk.

I entered, "So how did you get in here?"

"You left it unlocked." she smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

"That dead-end job had way too many people and higher-ups who weren't interested in my work if you catch my drift." she twirled some of her hair between her fingers.

"Ma'am, as the guy who was riding in the trailer, I've seen you drift, and it was scary." I sat on my bed and took off my disk, putting my deck back into its holster.

"Oh, shush!" she laughed. "I don't much appreciate teasing."

"Me? Tease? Never." I shook my head and turned it down just enough so that she couldn't see my smile, or so I thought.

"Shut that trap of yours, duel-boy, I need your help again." she wagged her finger menacingly at me.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"A motorcycle. I'm applying for the new parts shop that is just about to open up, and the guys in charge want to see me work on one before they're willing to hire me." she walked to the door, then peered back at me. "By the way, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, one of the boys there had his eyes on me."

I stepped up to the door behind her and said in her ear as low as I could, "And you think that I don't?"

She laughed and walked further out the door, "Yep! You'll do fine. Now find me a motorcycle, my henchman!" I remembered the motorbikes that Dirty Works had kidnapped Itsuki with.

"Right this way, love." I started walking back towards the turf war that had hopefully been resolved by now.

"Don't get too carried away, Mr. Jernigan." Anna scolded.

"You're no fun, love." I laughed as we continued to walk. She did her best to scowl. Eventually, we reached the bowling alley, just in time to watch the rest of the Enforcers walk out laughing. They all stopped short when they saw Anna and I strolling towards them.

"Are these your friends, Wil? The rest of your duel gang?" Anna said with a tone of irritation.

"Yes, meet Kalin, Yusei, Crow, and you've already met Jack," I said. Each of the guys raised his hand when his name was said.

"And do they know about my preferences regarding duel gangs?" she said, staring at each of the other gang members like they had black hearts on their sleeves. Which makes no sense, because none of them except for Kalin were wearing a shirt that had sleeves.

"No, I don't believe they do. I haven't had reason to tell them. But I swear to you, they're nothing like Black-n-Blue or Dirty Works or any other gang that's ever been in Satellite."

"So you say. Now then, motorcycles?" Anna redirected the conversation.

"Yes, of course, I believe that we may be able to get one from the guys inside. I'll be in there in a moment. Lemme just say something to these guys first." Anna turned up her nose as she walked past them. The Enforcers just smirked. Crow opened his mouth as if to speak, but I beat him to the punch.

"She isn't my girlfriend," I said as matter-of-factly as I could.

"Then fix that lonesome situation of yours and make it so. She's mighty fine." Kalin said. The rest of the gang just laughed and smiled.

"See you later, gentlemen." was my terse reply. They left, laughing raucously all the way. I just walked into the bowling alley after Anna. I saw her talking to a few of the mohawks, all sitting in chairs. When they saw me, however, all the mohawks screamed and fell out of their chairs.

"What are you doing back here again?" One of them yelled from behind his makeshift cover. Anna looked at them, then at me, and I saw confusion all over her face.

"These are the guys who kidnapped Itsuki yesterday. They're also the reason for the scar on my cheek and the bandage around my stomach." I explained to her.

"There's a bandage around your stomach?" her eyes shot towards the cowering mohawks.

"That's nothing." their leader, still wearing his sling, walked into the room. "He stabbed my shoulder straight through and nearly killed me." He looked me in the eye and nodded his head. I nodded right back at him, a silent sign of mutual respect.

"But that isn't why we're here." Anna redirected the conversation. "I'm here to buy the most broken motorcycle you lot have."

"Why in the world would you want that old thing?" the leader set out another chair and sat down opposite her.

"And why is he here?" Another mohawk asked, apparently still adamantly against my presence.

"Support. Quite frankly I don't trust you lot with people who are close to me." I said. The mohawk who objected to me slumped into his chair, defeated, while his leader laughed.

"Support, Wil? I really must thank you for offering to pay for this." Anna's eye twinkled in my direction. The lead mohawk just laughed harder, doubling over until he was wheezing and had to stop himself.

I shrugged, "Alright, how much is this bike going to cost me?"

The lead mohawk looked me even in the eye and I could see a silent, seething rage. "Charlotte," he said slowly. "Is going to cost you 1000 DP."

"Done," I said. I wrote a check for a thousand DP and handed it to him. He slowly got up and walked us around the building. Then he showed us their motor pool and guided Anna and I to the end of it. What we saw was not worth a thousand DP. It was practically just a heap of scrap with a small layer of rust on the borders. The frame was worthless and the engine was barely salvageable. The wheels were loosely attached and the tires were completely flat.

I could feel my face tense in disgust, but then I heard Anna say, "It's perfect. Wil, get it upright and let's get out of here." I sighed, then did as she said. We walked out next to the bike as I heard someone behind us make a sultry whistle. Anna put her hand on my left arm and said, "Ignore them, just keep moving."

When we were a safe distance away from the bowling alley Anna spoke up again, "I thought you went in without a knife."

"I took some of theirs," was my growling reply

"Ooh! I can sense that this is a touchy subject." she giggled, then she started poking at my stomach, right where I'd been cut. I winced.

"Anna, I don't like talking about violence," I said.

"Alright. Again, thanks for paying for this heap of junk," she said happily.

"I believe her name is Charlotte," I replied with a wary smile.

"I know! Isn't she perfect? By the time that I'm done with her it will be an honor to ride her through the streets, rather than a chore to try to hold her together." she smiled wide, but I was still perplexed.

"Why is Charlotte so perfect? Won't it be harder to repair her?" I asked.

"Precisely why she's perfect. I need to show the guys opening the shop that I'm the best there is, so the harder the project that I tackle the better my chances of getting the job are." there was a slight skip in her step.

"Do you want to stop by Yusei's to grab some parts?" I said.

"No, If I get the job then I can get the rest of the parts later. I just need to make her sound good and demonstrate my knowledge for now." Anna replied. She motioned to stop just in front of a warehouse door when we were near the pier. She knocked on the metal door, and it opened upward to a pair of men looking at us with a massive amount of parts and oil greases everywhere.

"Is this the bike that you're going to repair?" one of them looked at the bike, the other was staring intently at Anna, but I could tell where he was trying not to look. I saw his eyes wander every couple seconds.

"Looks like a lost cause to me, you sure you can do it?" the one who was looking at Anna said.

"The frame is dead, and the wheels and tires need work, but I can get the engine to run just as good, if not better than you can." she huffed, intently ignoring the more creepy of the two.

"Bring it inside and we'll watch you work. Are you alright with that?" said the more respectable one.

"Of course! Wil, do be a dear and wheel it in, would you please?" I followed her instructions. "Thank you, Wil." she smiled sweetly at me.

I walked back towards her, then pulled her into a hug, staring at the creep as I spoke just loud enough for him to hear, "Let me know when you're done, love. Good luck." Then I took a moment to kiss her forehead before I walked out. I couldn't tell if the smile and the blush on her face were faked, but frankly, I didn't care, the look on the guy's face was a priceless mix of horror, terror, and rage. When I was far enough away that I couldn't be heard I said to myself, "I guess I'm not very good at pretending, Anna. Maybe I'll tell you that next time we meet."


	11. History: Mechanics

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

"Hey, Wil!" I heard Yusei's voice coming from outside my door. I put down the helmet that I'd picked up from the securities, I'd been doing a few modifications.

Yusei popped in through the doorway, leaning against the frame, "Whatcha working on?"

"Turning off the explosive power of my duel disk without removing the chip. I figured out that a security's helmet would be connected to the disk and chip, so I went through and modded the software to work with mine."

"Then why all the parts laying around?" he continued.

"I don't want it to look like a security's helmet, do I? That ugly green stripe down the middle is killing me and I can't afford to be targeted by them." I replied.

"Suit yourself, but we've got a runner to build. Anna did a fine job with the engine, by the way. Feel free to send my regards to her at the bike shop." Yusei jerked his thumb in the direction of the runner he'd parked outside.

"Right, right. I left the parts I was going to connect to it in a box on the shelf. If you could grab it and take it outside then I'll be out in a moment with the tools. Did you install the side-armor doors that we'd talked about?"

"Of course I did. We don't have the luxury of coating our cards in the magnetic lamination that the pros use, and I'm not about to risk losing any of my cards for the sake of speed."

"Awesome, Like I said, I'll be out there in a moment." I grabbed a few of my tools off my desk while Yusei grabbed the box full of leftover parts. I got the the runner and Yusei and I began work, fitting the pieces into the cutouts and sections that Yusei had built into the frame, then tightening the screws and getting the electronics connected. The entire process took a few hours of work, then we wheeled it just far enough inside my home that we could connect it to my computer and get the software running.

When we were finished, Yusei said, "Do you think that we could take on security, now?"

"Sorry, but I don't think so. We need speed spells to work through the field spell and duel properly." I said.

"Then we shouldn't get Kalin too excited."

"I'm not sure that we should tell Kalin about the runner at all."

Yusei looked confused, "Why not? He's our leader and our friend."

"He's obsessed, Yusei. I mean, it's totally cool that he wants to conquer all of Satellite, considering how the vast majority of the duel gangs are a bunch of sick psychos, but what are we going to do when we're done, take on Sector Security? There are only five of us, we have no infrastructure or power base beyond our decks, and quite frankly we need to slow down." I sighed.

Yusei smiled, "Are you sure that this isn't just because you've got a girlfriend who doesn't like duel gangs?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, we were just supposed to be pretending to get that creep who works at the shop off her back."

"Supposed?" Yusei smirked.

"Caught that, did you? You guys always do." I chuckled.

"Just because you keep planting that sort of thing when you get excited about something. I'd recommend you learn how to stop the double-speak." he ruffled my hair. I knocked his hand away.

"Just shut up and plug the cord into the runner, will you?"

"Sure, buddy. Sure." He laughed.

"Like I said though, we have to establish ourselves as more than just a local duel gang if we want people to stand with us. We to have some sort of rapport with the people as the good guys if we ever want to get bigger. Maybe even recruit a bunch more guys and the four of us become captains over smaller groups, us reporting to Kalin. We go out, do good, help people, get support. Give the common guy or girl a bit more hope than they had before, you know?" I daydreamed while I was typing in commands and uploading the program.

"Pipe dreams, unfortunately. We do our best to help our friends, and we welcome anybody to being one of them, but some people just don't want to be friendly with us. You're thinking just a bit too big. We'll talk to Kalin about it soon, alright?" Yusei calmly responded.

"Done, now we just wait for the load to finish." I hadn't really heard him, I'd been a bit busy. "Hey, Yusei, do you think you can manage the rest of this?"

"And why in the world would you ask me that?" he smirked.

"I want to go see my favorite mechanic, see if I can get her to give us a second opinion, make anything else about the runner better," I said.

"I'm not your favorite? You wound me, Wil! However can I go on with my devastated pride, torn asunder by the treachery of my best friends?" Yusei feigned fainting against the wall, his wrist against his forehead.

"Drama queen," I said. Yusei faked wincing as though he were hit. "I'll be back, later." I said.

As I was walking out I ran into Crow. I didn't say anything but he flashed a wry grin. "If she isn't your girlfriend by the end of the day tell her I think she's hot!" he said.

"Only in the dark hole of your dreams!" I yelled back, smiling and shaking my head.

"Knock-knock," I said as I entered the shop. One of the guys at the counter, the same one identified as the creep the previous night, gave me a dirty look.

"How can we help you?" asked the other guy.

"I've got a bike that I'd like some help getting set up. A friend of mine and I have done all we can, I'm just wondering if I can pay your best mechanic to see if there's anything that could be done better. A third set of eyes would be invaluable."

"The standard fee for a tune-up is 900 DP." said the creepier of the brothers.

"500. This isn't a tune-up, it is just taking a look at it and giving an opinion." replied. It wasn't healthy for my wallet to keep spending the way I had been this last week.

"You just described a tune-up sans labor. 750, upfront." said the other brother.

I pondered it for a moment, "Tell you what, I do maintenance and some other custom work on your duel disks, pay you 200, and we call it even."

"300, and we'll want the work done on our disks within a week."

"250, and I'll throw in doing the work for the disks of any employees you have."

"What work exactly would you be doing?" asked the creep.

"Standard maintenance, getting all the parts in prime working order, reapplication of a paint job or addition of a new one. Nothing too fancy, that would cost extra." I said.

"Sounds like the negotiations are done here. Take me to the bike, Wil." Anna walked in from the garage in the back of the shop. I had never heard anyone call me Willy before, I was stunned.

"What makes you think that you're the best mechanic to send out?" said the creep.

"I'm the best and we all know it. Wil, be a dear and convince them of what we both know is right." she huffed, putting on a pair of tight leather working gloves.

I was still stunned by what she called me, "Uh… I'm sure that you gentlemen can hold down the fort on your own for just an hour. Besides, she'll be a walking advertisement and I'll put in a good word about this shop to everyone with a motorbike that I know."

I didn't like the way that the creep was looking at her, so I added, "I'll pay an extra hundred to have the prettiest face you've got be the mechanic doing the work."

The other brother laughed, "Sure, I'll be right with you, unless you mean Anna there, in which case the deal is struck. We'll have Anna bring you the disks tomorrow. How long will we be without her?"

I smiled, I actually liked the creep's brother, nice guy, should be able to keep his brother in line. "No longer than an hour or two, I suspect. Here's the cash." I put a wad of DP on the counter before walking out with Anna.

"So what have you boys cooked up for me to fix this time?" Anna asked

"Again, ma'am, not fix but get your professional opinion on - see if we could do anything better. Yusei is a genius and all, but even a genius needs someone to be a second set of eyes, and I'm just not qualified."

"Alright. Do I at least get to see the whole of the beast?" Anna skipped along beside me.

"Of course you do, thats what I paid your bosses for anyway." I smiled. I liked watching her walk, or skip, or whatever form of motion she had taken after. It was nice to see the smile too.

"I really can't thank you enough, the older brother isn't bad but the younger one just wants to lock me away in the garage the whole work day." Anna said.

"I can kinda understand why he'd want to, keeping beauty for yourself and all." I said.

Anna looked at me incredulously, "You know, we don't need to keep up the charade anymore."

"What charade ma'am? So long as there is a creeper I consider it my solemn obligation to keep my end of the bargain."

Anna laughed, "At least you look me in the eyes when you talk to me."

My laughing mood was over, "And where does _he_ look at you?"

Anna stopped, "That, Mr. Jernigan, is none of your Ra-Forsaken business. I believe that I can handle the situation as it is now by myself."

"I have no doubt about that, but I still want to protect you."

Anna grabbed the neck of my shirt and scrunched it up in the ball of her fist while she looked up at me with rage in her eyes, "I don't need your protection, Mr. Jernigan."

"I… Alright, I'll accept that under one condition, alright?"

"I refuse your terms, whatever they are. Accept that I am capable on my own, now." The fires in her eyes were almost enough to scare me.

"Let me treat you to dinner."

"Like I said, I ref- what?"

"Umm… Let me take you out for dinner sometime, tonight maybe?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Seriously? Did you pick that up from an old recording that you scavenged? There are few, if any, good restaurants around here. We're in Satellite!"

"Then someday, when we're both off this rock and in Neo Domino, or maybe I could get a friend of mine to host us for dinner, or maybe I could cou-" Anna put a finger against my lips, shushing me.

"Let me do the job that I'm getting paid for. I'll only consider talking about this again tomorrow when I drop off their duel disks. Am I understood, Jernigan?" she said, stern-faced but no longer angry.

"Sure. Anyway, My place and the runner are just around the corner." I said. We turned the corner and saw the back half of the runner sticking out the door of my place. To my dismay, all of the other Enforcers were there, including Kalin, who had a giant grin on his face. Crow and Jack just had pensive looks and Yusei was leaning against my doorframe. Then they all saw Anna and I. I quickly gave Crow a look to shut him up before he could say anything, but that didn't stop Kalin.

"Wilhelm! Do you realize that having this thing means? We really could take over, we could do it all, kick out security and free everyone here!"

I turned to Anna, "Go with Yusei and see if there's anything that can be done to make it work better. I need to talk to Kalin for a moment." Anna nodded and Yusei took the clue. Crow and Jack leaned against the side of the building.

"What is this about, Sergeant Jernigan?" Kalin asked, looking confused.

"We need to slow down, Kalin. We've been moving too fast. If we go any faster then we'll have securities on us and we can't take them on." I said.

"But we've got the duel runner now, shouldn't that be enough for guerilla warfare?" Kalin said.

"No. It isn't. They have tech that we just don't have access to, and our public image has been suffering because of how quickly we've been hitting the other gangs." I warned.

"What public image? This isn't about that, its about freeing the people of Satellite from the oppressors!"

"And what do we replace them with? Say for a moment that we actually do it, conquer all of Satellite as our territory. Then what do we do? People are going to be looking at us as though we're saviors or villains, and right now we're looking a lot more like villains."

"So what do we care about all of them? If being hard and ruthless is what gets the job done to get the scumbags off the streets then I'll do what I have to in order to protect the innocent." Kalin ground his teeth against one another.

"Can't you hear what you're saying, Kalin? You're starting to sound just like that sort of scumbag that we're here to take down."

"You know, sergeant, there's an easy way to settle this." Kalin grinned.

"I suppose so, sir." I said sir with as much vile as I could muster against my adopted brother. "Crow, go get my disk and my helmet, please."

"Why the helmet?" Crow asked when he returned with the items.

"Just in case I win." the gravity of my statement suddenly pounded through their minds. Even Kalin had a miniscule look of fear on his face, but all he did was silently activate his duel disk and draw five cards. I did the same once I'd put on the helmet. The inner aspect of the visor was amazing, I could see the data of a card by looking at its image instead of having to remember based on trial and error.

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 _Turn 1: Wilhelm_

I drew my sixth card and played before Kalin had a chance to object. "I activate Allure of Darkness, drawing two cards and then banishing a dark monster from my hand." I held up Twin-Sword Marauder and put him in my pocket. "Next I summon Cliff the Trap Remover and set a face-down, ending my turn."

Cliff the Trap Remover: 1200/1000

 _Turn 2: Kalin_

Kalin drew his sixth card then said, "I summon Armored Zombie, and he's going to attack Cliff."

Armored Zombie: 1500/0000

The shambling mound of flesh dressed in Samurai Armor clawed at Cliff, who shrieked in silence as he was obliterated into fragments.

 **Wilhelm: 3700**

 **Kalin: 4000**

"Then I'll set two face downs and end my turn."

 _Turn 3: Wilhelm_

I drew and said, "I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add Vengeful Shinobi to my hand, who I will then discard with the effect of Dark Core to remove your zombie from play. Then I'll summon Dark Crusader, who will attack you directly!"

Dark Crusader: 1600/0200

"Not so fast, Wilhelm, I'll activate the Fire of Doomsday to special summon two Doomsday tokens." Kalin revealed one of his face downs.

"Fine by me, I'll activate my face down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Cliff, and together they will destroy both of your tokens." I said in response, showing my trap card by tapping a button on my disk. With his tokens removed I said, "I end my turn."

 _Turn 4: Kalin_

He drew, "I summon Headless Knight, and he'll attack Cliff." The knight swung his sword and Cliff shattered into a second death.

Headless Knight: 1450/1700

 **Wilhelm: 3450**

 **Kalin: 4000**

He set another face down before saying, "I end my turn."

 _Turn 5: Wilhelm_

I drew another card and smiled, "I'll activate Soul Exchange on your Headless Knight, meaning that I now get to sacrifice him as though he were my own monster. So I'll sacrifice him and Dark Crusader to summon Dark Horus!" The dragon erupted onto my field in a fit of flames, its expression grim just like my own.

Dark Horus: 3000/1800

"You're lucky that I can't attack in the same turn that activated Soul Exchange. I end my turn." I said. The black dragon on my field nodded in agreement.

 _Turn 6: Kalin_

Kalin drew a card and said, "I'll set a face down and end my turn."

 _Turn 7: Wilhelm_

I drew, "What a cowardly move, Kalin."

Kalin tapped a button on his old model of a duel disk, "I'll show it to you then, I activate Coffin Seller, so you take an extra 300 points of damage whenever a monster is sent to your graveyard."

"Fair enough, but here's my answer. Dark Horus, light him on fire!" Horus shot a solid beam of purple flame at Kalin, which would have burned him and the entire street if it wasn't a hologram.

 **Wilhelm: 3450**

 **Kalin: 1000**

"I'll set a card and end my turn." I said.

 _Turn 8: Kalin_

"How much do you like your ace in the hole?" Kalin asked as he drew.

"I like him a lot, actually, but he's just one of my aces." I replied.

"Then I'll just set another face-down. and end my turn." he said.

 _Turn 9: Wilhelm_

"What game are you playing?" I drew another card.

"Duel Monsters, you?" Kalin smiled grimly.

"I summon Strike Ninja, and he'll attack you directly." a tall ninja dressed in deep purple, red, and gold faded into existence on my side of the field. I gave it a nod and it charged, drawing a kunai to strike at Kalin's heart.

Strike Ninja: 1700/1200

 **Wilhelm: 3450**

 **Kalin:0000**

Kalin looked completely afraid for a moment, but I didn't notice because of the pop-up that sprang onto the visor, asking whether or not to destroy Kalin's disk. I shook my head as a firm no. Kalin's disk turned off, but it didn't explode, it only shut off with enough force to shake his arm.

"I guess I see your point, Sergeant Jernigan. We'll slow down." Kalin grumbled.

"That's not good enough, Captain. We need to show people that we're on their side. We need to go around doing good things for the people in our territory, anything that we can do to help we should do, at least a week or two before we get into a turf war again, got it?" I tore off my helmet and looked him in the eyes.

"Understood, Captain Jernigan." Kalin said. I was stunned.

"No! I'm not the leader here, you are!" I protested.

"You beat me in a duel, don't you want to be recognized as our strongest?"

"No, Kalin," I shook my head. "That is exactly what I don't want. We can't run like the other gangs. Keep your commission. I never wanted to be leader, and I'll report in tomorrow ready for whatever service project you've got set up by then."

"Then I've got some work to do," Kalin stalked off. I walked inside my house, taking in the smiles of the rest of The Enforcers but not wearing one myself.

"Such an eventful lifestyle, Mr. Jernigan, I wonder how you do it." Anna slid out from underneath the runner.

"How's she looking?" I asked.

"Mighty fine with a nice -!" Crow hollered from outside before I cut him off with "Shut up!"

The blush on Anna's face was evident from her cheeks and her smile, "Would it kill you to give a compliment like that every once in awhile, Mr. Jernigan?"

"I don't know yet. I don't care what pain you inflict on Crow for insulting your ladyship but I'd rather avoid the suffering entirely." I said. Yusei and the others just stared hard at the interaction between Anna and I as though it were the most bizarre, alien thing in the world. Well, maybe not Jack, who was just smiling.

Anna turned to Yusei, "The bike looks just fine, almost perfect given the condition of the parts. I wouldn't change a thing about it. I might even have to recruit you for some time with my baby, Charlotte."

Yusei looked confused until I filled in the blank answer in his head, "I bought her an old motorcycle yesterday to fix up, it was a sort of test for her to pass to get the job at the shop."

The look on Yusei's face as it dawned on him was hilarious, I just turned to Anna and said, "Thank you kindly, ma'am. I'll fulfill my end of the bargain to the shop just as soon as I'm given the disks."

She smiled sweetly, "I'll deliver them personally tomorrow afternoon. Please have lunch ready."

"Of course. See you then." I said. Anna walked out of the small house.

"See you tomorrow, Willy." she said as she walked back to the shop.

All the assembled Enforcers burst out with laughter as though it ruptured their very souls.

"Willy?" was all Jack was able to ask through his gasps for breath. My blush had never been brighter.


	12. History: Dinner

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

Anna walked through my open front door carrying a box and slammed it on my desk. Thankfully, I'd cleared it completely of any mechanical debris leftover from my modding the helmet, which was off drying from a coat of gray primer in a nearby shed. Not nearly so lucky was the situation wherein I was taking a nap when she waltzed through. The slam was enough to wake me up.

"Are you finished resting your obviously overworked eyes yet, Willy?" Anna mocked.

I grunted, then said, "Just because I work for myself doesn't mean that I don't get worked as hard as you do."

"That's right, because you're obviously so busy that you have the audacity to ask me out just a few days after meeting me," she said. I was still a little groggy from the rude awakening, I didn't see her face, nor any of the expressions thereupon.

"My apologies, ma'am, if my finding you attractive is offensive. It was not my intention to cause you any pain." I said as I walked over to my desk and got out the duel disks in the box.

Anna wrapped her arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear, "That's alright, I suppose that I asked karma to slap me right back by making you pretend to be my boyfriend for an afternoon."

I smiled as best I could without turning around, making my best, albeit failing attempt, to focus on the work in front of me, "I'm not very good at pretending, ma'am. I only count two duel disks in this box."

Anna took her arms off of me and I could hear her sit down on my bed, "That's another thing. You're just too sweet, and your attempts at being smooth are hilarious."

I was sweating slightly as I said, "Ma'am, I only count two duel disks in here."

"And you always refer to me as though I'm your superior. I suppose that I can take a liking to that if I get spoiled too much more."

"Ma'am…"

"Goodness gracious, Willy. Here I am, lounging on your bed, and you haven't even turned around to look. Although, come to think of it, you only ever speak to my face and look in my eyes. You're not like the other boys who try to talk at my chest." she laughed, and there was a certain twinkling in it, like the smallest bells in the world.

"Ma'am, could you please explain why there are only two duel disks here?" I asked, forcing myself to stare intently at the desk and not turn around.

"Simple, I don't have one." she said.

"Could you please tell me which one belongs to the creep and which belongs to the one I can respect, at least?" I asked. I heard her get up and felt her arm around my shoulders as she took a place on my left side, pointing to the disks and telling me to about the owners and their specific orders. I took careful note of everything she said before she turned to leave. I was facing her in my chair as I watched her walk out when she turned around, adjusted her hair with her left hand, and said, "By the way, I get off work at five. You'd better have someplace for us to go when you pick me up." She left before I could say anything back in response, not that the suddenness stopped me from pumping my fist in the air and whooping a victory yell anyway.

About halfway through the day, when I was already done with the maintenance on the disks and had moved on to some of the custom improvements and decals, Itsuki walked in.

"Whatcha doing, Wil?" he asked.

"Doing a job. Earning money. What are you doing?" I said.

"Watching you earn money," he said. I reached out and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Nicely done, kid. You'll have the wit of an Enforcer someday." I smiled.

"Really? Will I be as strong as you guys too?" he asked with bright eyes.

"If you work at it and get your deck in order, maybe." I laughed. "Would you mind taking a message to Martha for me?"

"What do you want me to tell her?" he asked, eager to serve, apparently.

"Hold on to your cards, let me write it down. It's some pretty sensitive stuff and I'd rather that you don't go spreading it around the whole of Satellite, alright?" I said as I reached for some paper and a pen.

"Is it about your girlfriend? Everybody already knows all about that, Wil," he said.

"Quit it, kid. Just take the note to Martha, if you would please. Make sure that it gets to her safely. No distractions along the way, alright?" I said.

"No distractions. But when are we going to get me some new cards?" he tugged at my arm while I was trying to write.

"If all goes well, then I can take you tomorrow. If not, then it may be a little while longer." I replied. A stoic demeanor took over Itsuki as he understood the gravity of what I'd just said. I finished writing the note, folded it up, and handed it to Itsuki.

"See you soon!" he ran off as fast as he could.

X

At 1657 hours I walked into the bike shop with the same box Anna had brought me that morning. The creep had a smirk on his face but wiped it off as soon as he saw the box. The other brother just smiled.

"Here you are, gentlemen," I said. "I've done the requisite maintenance and the artwork asked for. I believe my debt to be settled with you?"

"How did you get the paint on already, wouldn't that normally take a couple days?" the creep asked.

"Depends on the paint. I usually grab some quick-drying acrylics and brushes for touch-ups and minor paneling before I paint them with a coat of matte finish." I said. "They should work like they were brand-new, but if you run into any issues with my work then I'll fix it again, free of charge."

The respectable one grinned like a schoolboy when he saw his disk, but the creep just frowned.

"Ah yes, by the way, I hope you don't mind my rewiring of the circuitry for you. I don't think that it's going to blow up in your face anymore. I'd hate for you to lose an arm or something." I said to the creep. He looked shocked and completely flabbergasted, almost as though he hadn't expected me to find the amateur sabotage job. He'd probably hoped that I would test the disks without having done the maintenance, poor fool.

"Quitting time, boys. I have places to be that aren't here." Anna walked in from the garage and wrapped her arms around mine. I looked at the clock on the wall, and surely enough it read 1700 hours.

"How true, ma'am. Let's get rolling." I said. I made sure to speak loud enough for both of the boys behind the counter to hear, "I'm thinking of a short walk to where we're going tonight. It isn't too cold out."

Anna played along, "That sounds wonderful, Wilhelm, let's go."

The moment that we were outside Anna said, "So where are we really going tonight?"

"The best kitchen in Satellite. I've made arrangements for us to have the place to ourselves without interruption from the usual residents, and I'll be making dinner." I said.

"Sounds like a real treat, Willy, and it better be. I don't give chances lightly." she teased.

"So we're back to using that name now? I knew that using my real name was a trick!" I said.

"Please, that was just me respecting you enough so as not to give that creep ammunition against you." she said.

"As opposed to giving all of my friends ammunition?" I asked, feigning a wound.

"They're fair game, Willy. That way you never forget about me, even when you're with all of your friends," she said as I guided her to the door of Martha's orphanage, just a few blocks away from the shop.

"And here we are," I said. "Hopefully, my arrangements have stuck. My apologies for it being such a place, but I didn't have much notice or much time for better plans."

"Is this where you did most of your growing up?" Anna asked.

"Yes," I said as I opened the door. What I saw was not at all what I expected to see. I saw the dining room table seats filled with the rest of the Enforcers and Martha sitting at the head of the table across from us with a full three-course meal laid out on the table.

"Do come in, Wilhelm, the food just came out and we wouldn't want it to get cold, would we? And do be a dear and pull out a chair for this lady-friend of yours." Martha said.

Gaping, I made sure that Anna, who was barely restraining a fit of giggles at the sight of so many smug, grinning Enforcers, sat down and was comfortable before I too sat down. Then the whole room exploded in a fit of laughter. I was the only one who wasn't laughing and even I could barely suppress an uneasy smile.

"Wil, you really should learn to have better couriers," Crow said.

"I bribed Itsuki to give me the note with a pack of cards," Jack snorted.

"And the rest of us came up with the plan." Kalin laughed. Only Yusei didn't say a word. He was laughing too much.

"I appreciate all of you and your attempt to ruin my date," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Don't be so hard on them, Willy, I'm sure that they're trying to improve the situation rather than destroy it." Anna put her hand on my arm to calm me down. Martha's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Jernigan, I don't believe I've met the young woman who has the courage to call you 'Willy' as of yet." she said.

"My name is Anna, Ms. Martha. Willy mentioned how you practically raised him." Anna introduced herself.

"Practically, Wilhelm? You belittle the amount of work that I put into making at least one of these ruffians have manners." Martha stared at me. I hoped that she was only joking. By Obelisk, I hoped that she was only joking and that I wouldn't regret something that I didn't even say later on.

X

The rest of dinner carried on in a similar fashion. I was almost never permitted to speak amidst all the humiliating stories that my friends and Martha were telling Anna. It was not how I intended the night to go. I had been hoping for a small, quiet, candle-lit dinner before walking her home. What I got was almost everything but that.

Eventually, however, I did get around to walking Anna home, without any intervention from the Enforcers. We got to her door and I said, "Any chance I get to try again with the whole dinner thing?"

"No need, I had a wonderful time, Willy," she said. I was smiling sheepishly as she added, "I'm almost thankful it wasn't some all-out affair with candles and chocolate."

"Well…"

She held a finger to my lips to shush me, "Better to deal with situations like tonight early on in the relationship before we give them too much ammunition. If you had done as you no doubt intended I would've run away as fast as I could and you would never get a second chance. Your friends just saved you, and never think otherwise." I sighed.

Then I realized, "Hey, wait! Early on in the relationship? What the Ra does that - " I was silenced this time by her lips crashing into mine. They stayed there for a couple seconds before she pulled away softly.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked. I nodded dumbly. "Good," she said. "I expect you to be at or just outside the shop every day when I get off of work. If that can't happen please try to let me know ahead of time, and if you can't do that then you'd better have a good reason to tell me as soon as humanly possible. Every Tuesday is Girl's Night, and when I tell you to go home I expect no further contact from you unless I send for you until the next day when I get off of work. Am I understood?"

Again, I nodded with a dumb look strewn across my face.

"Good. Now answer me this one question before you leave, just so that I can make sure that you can still talk. Is this anything like the fairytales that you used to read?" she said, pulling me in closer by my shirt.

"No," was all I was able to say.

"Good, because I'm no princess in need of rescuing by some knight in untested armor." she said.

"But a princess all the same." was my meek reply. Anna just smiled and kissed me again.

"Now go home, Willy. We both have work to do tomorrow." she pushed me away as she walked into her home and closed the door. I must have looked like the biggest idiot on the street as I hop-skipped home, whistling a tune of my own invention.


	13. History: Preparation

_Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.  
_

* * *

The next week passed by quickly. Itsuki and I picked up a new structure deck for him to improve his deck with the next day. I wasn't surprised that he'd stuck with dragons, but we couldn't find any more dragunity cards. We'd been dueling non-stop until I had to go pick up Anna, and then she and I walked around for a while until we got interrupted by a few of her old girlfriends from the factory. I excused myself before I had a chance to mess up, though. Tuesday came too quickly, and Anna only allowed me to walk her home before sending me away. I could hear the laughter of young women as I was walking away, almost as though they pounced on Anna the moment that she sent me away.

At some point I asked her if she was left-handed, and she said yes to that, though I couldn't remember when exactly I asked. I went looking for a friend of mine, a contact who was really good at acquiring hard-to-find dueling equipment. Left handed disks are a rarity and often custom work.

All free time I had I dedicated to working on the disk for Anna. Custom decals and paint job, rewiring and updates to the software so as to protect it from the securities virus. It was an older model, an original KC mass production unit but made for a left-handed person. I completely reworked the standard paint job so as to reflect what I guessed were her favorite colors, white and blue. The main body of the disk, in addition to the panels where the cards would be placed I painted white. The graveyard piece, the blade, and the lights in the main body I changed to be blue. The previous paint job was chipped and cracked in a few places, and there were times when I had to go looking for some new wiring or material to replace pieces that had been broken or torn through. All of the lights had been broken or were missing. The amount of effort and personal savings that I was throwing into this disk were almost too high for me to complete the work within a week, but I was able to do it.

In between paint applications and often just to give my mind a break I would join the rest of the Enforcers in a service project around Satellite: helping a random old lady carry her groceries, fixing up a few of the still more derelict spaces and making them suitable for people to set up living spaces in. We would hit up an orphanage or two to see what we could do to help out, if at all. Even Kalin grew warm to the idea of people seeing us on the street as heroes rather than brutes. Eventually, the day came when the disk was ready to be given to her.

"Good afternoon, Wilhelm. Are you here to see our favorite mechanic again?" asked the respectable one as I walked through the door.

"Its just a few minutes from quittin' time, right?" I smiled.

"So it is. We got a real mess of a repair job today, so I'll go get Anna, let her know that I can take care of the rest."

"Thanks a bunch, Lagoon. I owe you." I said

"Not a problem. Globe is sick today, and I'm a bit more germophobic than most people. Any excuse to stay away from him for now I'll take." he laughed.

"Then I am more than happy to help provide you with such an opportunity." I said.

"I know that you and Globe don't get along terribly well, but I just don't see him being with Anna as a possibility." he said. "I'm far more in favor of you being with her, if I get any say in it at all."

"And you don't, and neither does Globe." Anna walked in.

I grinned, "Hey, I've got something to show you!"

"Then show me, o master of surprise." she said.

"Well, I can tell you about it, but I can't show it to you right now. I don't have it with me, its still drying." I said excitedly.

"Well it better not be a positive pregnancy test, we've never had sex and guys don't get pregnant." she said. I could hear Globe burst his gut with laughter but I didn't particularly care to look. The red on my flustered face was unbearable.

"I - it - well," I stopped myself and took a moment to breath in deeply and sigh. I looked Anna straight in the eyes and said, "You're right, princess. I'm not pregnant. Not with _your_ child at least." I could hear crashes from inside the garage, where Globe had fled to and apparently had fallen down from his laughter.

She slapped me right then and there, "That is for having the guts to turn my sarcasm back in my face." Then she kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"The very same reason. I think I've got something to show you too. Where are we going today?" she cuddled into me as I wrapped my arms around her, resting her head on my shoulder.

"My place. Like I said, I've got something to show you. And just so we're clear, I'm not interested in sex until after I'm married, and can we please not use that stuff for humor again?" I said.

"I established my boundaries early on, Willy, its about time that you lay down yours. More than fair, and to be honest I'm not interested in sex either. We're only seventeen, we've got plenty of time for that later in our lives." Anna took my arm as we started walking out.

"As you wish, mi'lady."

I couldn't tell whether Anna was livid or ecstatic when she saw the duel disk. Her hands had flown to her face and she hadn't made a single sound. She just kept shifting her gaze between the disk and me.

"I… uh… know that you don't like duel gangs very much but I've seen your notes and your posters. I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have looked without your permission, but it was back when I was getting your necklace back and I was making sure that the jerks in your apartment hadn't taken anything of value and -" I got tired of the silence.

"Can I wear it?" she finally said. Then I looked in her eyes. Obelisk… her eyes got me every time.

"Sure. It should go on just like any other disk. Here, lemme show you." I said, taking the disk off of the table and guiding Anna through the process of putting it on her arm. She waved her arm around for a little bit, watching the disk.

"It doesn't shimmer." she said, looking at it in a mirror, testing different angles.

"It isn't supposed to. I gave it a matte finish so that glare doesn't get into your eyes when you're playing. The originals were too shiny for their own good." I said.

"You're really good at this." she said. still looking down at the disk. I could see her face full of wonder. It was nice, seeing a genuinely appreciative reaction to my work instead of a merely satisfied customer.

"It isn't the least I can do, but it is just about the only thing that I can do." I shrugged and looked away awkwardly, sitting on my bed.

Anna sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." was all she whispered. Then she looked up into my eyes and seemed to ponder something for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you liked tea."

"Depends on the type."

"Good. We're going to see my mom today. Now, or at least, right after I put the disk in a safe place at home." she said.

"Wait, what? Already?" I couldn't really hide my shock.

"Shut up, Willy. I think that you'll like the outcome. Just don't be an idiot, alright?" Anna said.

"Sure thing, princess," I shrugged.

"Like that. Don't do that. Don't call me princess. Don't refer to me as 'my lady' either. That is what you'll call my mom. Always call me Anna, got that?" she waggled her index finger in my face.

"How strict is the family that you come from?" I was puzzled.

"Only as strict as an elderly Japanese woman who was never able to have children of her own and so adopted a little girl off the street who was good at fixing things."

"Samurai?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes," she said. "Good guess."

Seiza was never my favorite way to sit. My rear sat on my feet and my knees were far out in front of me. I could never get the distance between my knees right, I always had to check to make sure that exactly two fists fit between them, and that was always embarrassing in front of a proper Japanese woman. Women had it easy, their knees always together when in seiza. My hands were never in the right place and I was horribly awkward while Anna and her mother were immaculate. I guess that the mediocre knowledge of Japanese culture that the books in the orphanage library contained had some uses, though limited.

I could feel the woman's eyes judging me the whole time while I did my best to stay silent while Anna did all of the talking.

"So what I've gathered from what you've said is this: you are currently seeing this boy and he has proven himself to you?" the woman looked into Anna's eyes. Anna did not waver in her resolve, I could see it in her stubborn face, and it was beautiful.

"Yes, mother. He has been able to prove more to me within a couple of weeks than every other man I've ever known has in years." Anna said.

"He is a boy, Anna."

"No more so than I am just a young girl."

"Which you are."

"Mother, must you embarrass me so in front of my boyfriend?"

"Isn't that what mothers here do?"

 _I wouldn't know,_ I thought.

"I only have you as an example, mother." I could see Anna's bubbling rage, but I was impressed that she was able to keep it in so well.

"Then allow me to test the boy, without you to speak for him. Leave us, daughter." the old woman motioned for Anna to exit, which she dutifully rose to obey. She gave me a look as she left which I can only hope meant that she was sorry. I gulped involuntarily out of fear.

"Now that my daughter is gone, tell me about yourself, your way." the old woman stared at me. I swear, it felt like she was looking straight at my soul.

"Uh, well ma'am, I work for myself, fixing and doing custom work on duel disks. I make sufficient money to keep myself in moderate living conditions. I was raised in Martha's orphanage. I do my best to keep Anna happy. I follow her orders and pray that my surprises are well received." I said, albeit too quickly.

She calmly sipped her tea, "Mr. Jernigan, tell me about your friends."

"I am a member of the Enforcers, ma'am. I didn't want to mention it but as you asked I will answer truthfully and to the best of my abilities. The law looks down on us as illegal gangs, but we're trying to clean this place up in a way that Sector Security can only dream of. I will not rest until I see the trash of other gangs where they belong and the worthy among them uplifted and enlightened. It may look like and very well may be violence sometimes but we don't act without a just cause. We hit kidnappers, rapists, abusive drunkards, even people of the same caliber who aren't in gangs and are just on their own. We do our homework and make sure that we have sufficient reason to fight, when and if we do." I said.

"I have heard of your Enforcers. A friend of mine just down the street said she met a group of teenage boys cleaning litter off of the streets and one with orange hair offered to clean her gutters," she said. "What did you do to cause Anna to bring you here so quickly?"

"I built her a left-handed duel disk and painted it in what I presumed were her favorite colors. It took me about a week to get right." I smiled. I could see a smile as wide as the moon on the old woman's face. She set her tea down and ordered me to stay as she rose and left. She eventually returned with what appeared to be a curved piece of wood, which she set upon the table in front of me when she sat once again. I shifted my weight hesitantly.

"This was my husband's ko-wakizashi, meaning that it is short in comparison to most of its relatives. It is currently fitted within shirasaya, which is not suitable for combat. The more ornate fittings of the Koshirae are what you will see when you have proven yourself to me once more. Should you ever draw the blade, you are not to sheath it until it has shed blood, be it your own or your enemies. Every time that this blade draws blood you are to come to me, explain why the sword was drawn and whose blood was shed, and I will decide whether or not it is worthy of my polishing the soul of my husband's family. Am I understood?"

"Yes, but before I thank you properly, may I ask what I shall refer to you as?" I said. Anna nodded her approval from behind the open door in the next room.

"Mother-sama or sensei will suffice."

"Domo arigato, gozai mashita, sensei." I said. Mother-sama smiled.

"Take it, then. I pray that you never have to use it. Anna can help you learn how to wear it properly." she got up and left the room. Anna rushed in, snatched up the blade, and helped me to rush out the door. We were out in moments.

"Do you have any idea of how well that went?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Umm… no?" I replied.

"Well, like mother said, there are things that I have to teach you. Let's get back to your place, now. I teach you, then I go home."

"Does everyone in your family have blades on them at all times?" I asked.

"Yes. I keep a kaiken, a short tanto, hidden in my belt at all times, and I'll be given my mother's to bear when I'm married. By the way, if we ever break up I expect you to be a man of honor and return the sword to my mother." Anna replied.

"Sure, but I'm not going to plan for that eventuality beyond that." I smiled. "Let's go."


	14. History: Assault

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

"Hey, Wil, why are you wearing a sword?" Crow asked me the next morning as I was practicing kata by the unfinished bridge.

"Ask my girlfriend when I pick her up in a couple of hours." I groaned. The kata I had been doing reached a point that involved a massive stretch, or at least it felt that way. I hadn't done the right exercises for a few days.

"Why do you do this stuff again, the… kata? You called it that, right?" Crow leaned against the railing, perplexed.

"It is just a sequence of techniques practiced on an imaginary opponent, nothing to worry about," I replied.

"Well, it better be something that Team Dirty Works has to worry about because Kalin sent out the call. We move now." Crow said.

"What's the reason, what justice are we serving?" I asked, standing fully.

"Apparently, they're harboring known rapists, killers, and robbers." Crow frowned.

"And you don't quite believe him?" I asked.

"He's still overzealous. I'm worried that he may be stretching the truth a little. Couldn't we at least try peaceful resolution?"

"That is why we duel with cards instead of fists and guns, Crow."

"Yeah, but if we're supposed to be the good guys cleaning up streets then why don't the Securities like us? Why don't we just nab the baddies and hand deliver them to Sector Security?"

"Because we'd still be criminally branded, just as vigilantes instead of gangsters, although maybe still as gangsters," I responded, mildly exasperated. "Come on, we better get to Team Dirty Work's hideout. Kalin has probably already gotten Jack and Yusei started on the group there. I've only got a couple of hours."

"Are you going to use that new sword of yours?" Crow grinned.

"I hope not, cleaning a Wakizashi is a real Kuriboh of a chore."

Crow had run ahead of me, and we'd been separated for the last five minutes. When I finally reached the hideout, I saw four guys in vests, helmet, and goggles ganging up on Jack. Then they saw me. One of them made a motion for two of the four to charge at me with raised duel disks. I didn't even bother to activate mine.

"My apologies, gentlemen, perhaps another time, one in which you're certain that you want your decks to burn." I tapped the gem on the blade of my disk.

"We heard about you, Jernigan, and I don't think you've got the guts." I smiled at their arrogance. It was impressive, and by that I mean it left an impression.

"I don't think you'll win!." laughed the other. They both turned on their disks and drew five cards.

"If it is your wish to lose your deck and maybe your arm, then so be it, but I go first." I sighed, turning on my disk.

"Agreed, but we get 8000 life points as a team; we lose and win together. You stay stuck with 4000." the first one grinned.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I sighed again.

"No,unicorns" they said together.

"Then I draw!" I said, drawing my sixth card.

 _Turn 1: Wilhelm_

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

 **(dirty works thugs): 8000**

I examined my first draw in addition to my other five cards. There was no way that this duel was going to be over quickly. I hadn't built my deck to be fast, but to win.

"I'll start by setting three face downs and summoning Cliff the Trap Remover." Cliff hopped onto the field, squatting on his haunches with a dagger at the ready.

Cliff the Trap Remover: 1200/1000

"I end my turn." I smiled. I had Don Zaloog in my hand, but I figured that it would be better to save the captain for later.

 _Turn 2: Thug 1_

The tanner thug drew a card and yelled, "I summon Sunlight Unicorn, and it'll attack Cliff!" A White Unicorn with a mane made up of blue flames galloped onto the field, then charged at Cliff.

Sunlight Unicorn: 1800/1000

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that Cliff looked at me and winked in that moment, but I shook it off in time to activate the first of my face downs. "I activate Shrink," I said.

"What?" was the response from the tanned thug. He watched in horror as his unicorn shrunk to half of its original size before Cliff rammed his dagger through the unicorn's skull. The unicorn shattered into a dozen glimmering pieces.

 **Thugs: 7700**

"And because Cliff just dealt damage to you, the first two cards from the top of your deck are sent to the graveyard." I grinned as Cliff jumped across and grabbed at the duel disk, slapping the top two cards from the thugs deck into the graveyard zone.

"I set one card and then I'll end my turn." the thug sighed.

"But we'll still pummel you!" said the paler one.

 _Turn 3: Wilhelm_

"Keep telling yourself that." I drew a card and smiled. I looked over at Cliff and said, "I'm sorry, buddy, but I'm sacrificing you to summon The General." Cliff nodded and was enveloped by the field as I put his card into the graveyard. "I summon Dark General Freed." The General's armor was covered in hues of black, gold and sickly green, with lightning all around him as he rose out of the place where Cliff had been standing.

Dark General Freed: 2300/1700

"And then I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring Cliff back from the grave." Cliff jumped right back out and stretched his arms before returning to combat readiness. "Cliff the Trap Remover will attack you directly first, but this time he won't be attacking your deck, he'll be removing your face down."

"He can do that?" the tanned thug staggered back in surprise as his face down shattered under Cliff's dagger.

"I get to pick which one he does every time he does damage, and now that your field is clear, Dark General Freed will attack you directly." The Dark General raised his hand and released a bolt of lightning at the thug.

 **Thugs: 4200**

"I end my turn." It seemed like this was going to be a shorter duel after all.

 _Turn 4: Thug 2_

The pale thug drew a card and looked at his partner.

The tan one said, "My apologies for losing half of our life points in a single round."

"No harm, no foul, I'll activate Banner of Courage, which increases the attack power of our monsters by 200 points during our battle phase, and then I'll activate Lightning Vortex" the pale one discarded a card and I watched, aghast, as both of my monsters were shattered by the lightning.

"Then I'll summon Marauding Captain and attack you directly!" The pale one thought he had it in the bag.

Marauding Captain: 1400/400

I pressed a button on my duel disk and said, "I activate Magic Cylinder." The attacking captain went into one cylinder and rushed back out the other, straight back at the pale thug, who took the sword slash poorly.

 **Thugs: 2800**

"You'll pay for that!" he cried. "I set two face downs and end my turn!"

 _Turn 5: Wilhelm_

I drew a card, "I'll pay? I already have, I'm the one with an empty field. I activate Reinforcement of the Army to add Strike Ninja to my hand, and then I'll summon him." The ninja with the flowing red scarf shimmered into being on the field.

Strike Ninja: 1700/1200

"And seeing that Banner of Courage only works during your own battle phase, he'll attack your captain." I said. The ninja disappeared and reappeared behind the captain and struck at him with his kunai, forcing the captain to shatter.

 **Thugs: 2300**

"I'll set a card and end my turn." I said.

 _Turn 6: Thug 1_

The tan thug drew a card and said, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring Sunlight Unicorn back from the dead!" the Unicorn galloped back into attack position. "And then I'll summon Armed Samurai - Ben Kei and equip him with two Axes of Despair!"

Armed Samurai - Ben Kei: 2500/800

"Nice, three attacks at an effective 2700 and Sunlight Unicorn with one attack at 2000. Well done." I said.

"That's right, and now Sunlight Unicorn will attack your Strike Ninja!" he said, thinking himself triumphant.

Silently, I activated my face down, Mirror Force. The Unicorn shattered mid-gallop, and the samurai who was dual-wielding axes shattered as well.

"What the… Why the… I end my turn."

 _Turn 7: Wilhelm_

I drew a card, "Don't worry about it too much, you did well, you almost had me, but now I summon Don Zaloog. He and strike Ninja will attack you directly, but before I make the command, you should know that your duel disks will explode violently, and you should probably throw them off the moment that you see sparks. This is my final warning, and they won't explode if you surrender to me now."

Don Zaloog: 1400/1300

One shook his head in disbelief and the other just said, "Never, you don't have the guts."

I shrugged, "Attack." The Ninja appeared behind the pale one and Don walked up to the other, and then they struck.

 **Thugs: 0000**

Their disks started to spark and the cards remaining on their duel disks started catching fire, and then the disks exploded. One of them got the disk off in time, but the other had an arm that was charred with third degree burns, and one of his fingers was missing, and he was so in shock that he couldn't even scream. I said to him, "I'm sorry, but I warned you. Go get medical attention, get your friend to help you."

I walked past the duo who was rushing out and saw Jack had already beaten the two facing him. I also saw the look of horror on his face.

"What's the big idea, Wilhelm? Are you trying to kill people? Are you trying to ruin all of their hopes and dreams forever?" He shouted at me.

"No, I warned them, I told them how to avoid it, I told them what to do, and one of them didn't listen." I said, trying to get past Jack.

He wouldn't let me, "And you think that it makes what you just did ok?"

"I was told that we were hitting vagabonds, muggers, rapists and the like, so if they don't listen, yeah." I said.

Jack's face paled, "That isn't what Kalin told me."

"What did he tell you then?"

"That Dirty Works had issued a challenge." Jack whispered sullenly.

I raced up the stairs, past a room where I saw Crow dueling a thug.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Kalin lied. I'm going to confront him." I said, seething with rage.

"What?" Crow cried. At least, I think that is what he said, I was already through the hallway and into the next room, which had guard railings to protect people from falling through the incomplete ceiling.

"Hey!" A thug yelled at me from the other end of the room, and soon another thug joined him.

 _I don't have time for this._ I barrelled through them, knocking the wind out of one with my knee and thrusting an elbow into the neck of the other, then I just kept racing. I got up the next staircase to be on the top of the building, where I saw what I didn't expect.

I wanted to see Kalin dueling the leader with a twisted grin on his face. I wanted to see Yusei dueling Kalin for twisting the purpose of the Enforcers to suit his pride. I wanted revenge on Kalin in some way or another. I saw Kalin barely hanging on to Yusei, who was dangling from the side of the building. I saw Kalin trying to save the life of my friend.

"Yusei! Hang in There! I'll pull you up in no time!" I could see Kalin struggling.

"Kalin!" Yusei yelled. Kalin just grunted in response.

"It's not working! Just let go! Keep this up and you'll fall, too!" Yusei was screaming at Kalin.

"Are you nuts?" Kalin cried right back. "I can't just leave you! No way! Argh… I'm… Definitely… not letting you go!"

"Kalin, I'll be alright somehow, just let go."

"I can't, you're my... friend!"

"Well, isn't that just precious! You two just warm my heart." said a man from across a bridge that was connected to another rooftop. "I never thought that trap would actually work, but it snared both of you. Just smashing! But I wonder how much longer you can continue this little game of friendship… All I have to do is hurt you just a little to get you to let go, am I right?"

I stepped onto the bridge, "Even if nothing else, I should work as a stall tactic. Let's duel, you and I."

"We haven't even introduced ourselves, though if all three of you wish to fall together, I'm sure that it can be arranged. My name is Gushizawa."

"Wilhelm!" Kalin grunted. "We're okay here! I got this! You just put that guy in his place!"

"Ahh… Then you are the famed Wilhelm. I hope that none of my boys suffered too much damage." Gushizawa said.

I didn't acknowledge Kalin but to Gushizawa I said, "Two have lost their decks, one of them might lose an arm."

"I see, then I consider it my duty to stop you, risking myself in the process." he said.

"I understand and respect that, but be aware that I warned them the whole time."

"In all honesty I don't think that its much of a risk facing a wimp like you. It will be a day that the satellite will long remember, when the Enforcers fall." he grinned. "Quite literally to their demise."

If he hadn't said that last bit I would've wished for the opportunity to turn the virus off, but I didn't, nor did I want to anymore. Regardless, it was too late for me: we had already turned on our disks and he had started the first move.

 _Turn 1: Gushizawa_

 **Gushizawa: 4000**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

He drew and slapped a card into the field card zone, "I activate Shien's Castle of Mist, so that whenever you attack a Six Samurai Monster, your monster loses 500 attack points." The field was covered in mist, and I could see a Japanese castle in the distance. "I also activate Six Samurai United, and summon Six Samurai - Zanji to the field giving my United spell card a counter. Then, I equip Zanji with Legendary Ebon Steed, and if he would be destroyed, the steed goes instead. It also gives him a power boost." A pale Samurai covered in armor that shone gold and orange galloped in on a black steed. His smile was sickening.

Six Samurai - Zanji: 2000/1500

"I set a card and end my turn." he said.

 _Turn 2: Wilhelm_

I drew a card and said, "So be it. I'll match your Samurai with a ninja. I summon Vengeful Shinobi!"

Vengeful Shinobi: 400/800

"What?" he laughed. "You can't be serious with that puny little thing!"

"I'm plenty serious," I replied. "Which is why I'm backing him up by setting three face downs before ending my turn."

 _Turn 3: Gushizawa_

Gushizawa drew a card, "I'll summon Six Samurai - Irou, which gives my spell card a second counter!" A black clad samurai rose onto the field wearing sunglasses and bearing a black nodachi. He immediately fell screaming into a pit.

"Unfortunately, I activate bottomless trap hole, removing Irou from play." I smirked.

"Argh! I still get the counter, so I'll activate Six Samurai United, sending it to the graveyard with two counters so that I can draw two cards!" he looked at his new cards and frowned. "Zanji, attack that wimp of a shinobi!" The Samurai drew his blade with a wave of golden light and leaped at the shinobi, but he went into one cylinder and right back out the other, bringing his sword down on Gushizawa instead.

"Ahh!" he cried.

 **Gushizawa: 2000**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

"That's what you get for attacking a ninja, friend. Furthermore, since he was targeted for an attack this turn, my Vengeful Shinobi allows me to draw a card from my deck." I smiled.

"I… I end my turn." Gushizawa said.

 _Turn 4: Wilhelm_

I drew a card and said, "I'll set one card, then activate Reinforcement of the Army to add Torapart to my hand."

"Where did you get that little guy?" he asked.

"I pilfered it from the securities."

"Nicely done."

"Thank you, but regardless, he won't be summoned just yet. First I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy this misty field." A twister blew between us and towards the faraway castle, destroying it entirely and clearing the field of the mist. Gushizawa did not look happy.

"Next I'll summon Junk Synchron, right before I tune him with my Vengeful Shinobi to summon X-Saber Wayne." I was beaming. I could also make out the sounds of Kalin pulling Yusei up to safety. On the field, three rings of light enveloped two stars, and out of the beam of light stepped a cowboy bearing a gunblade.

Junk Synchron: 1300/500

X-Saber Wayne: 2100/400

"And Wayne's effect allows me to summon a level four or lower warrior monster from my hand, so now you get to meet Torapart." A dual-sided puppet appeared next to the cowboy.

Torapart: 600/600

"Now I'll tune Torapart with Wayne to summon Lightning Warrior!" This time two rings enveloped five stars, and out of the light stepped a massive man covered in white armor and red scarves billowing out behind him. Lightning pooled around his fists and out of his frenzied yellow hair.

Lightning Warrior: 2400/1200

"And since I have exactly three DARK type monsters in my graveyard, I will special summon Dark Armed Dragon to the field!" I said.

As the massive dragon flew onto the field and landed with a resounding thump, Gushizawa cried, "Wait, you have four monsters in your graveyard, not three!"

Dark Armed Dragon: 2800/1000

"Wayne is an EARTH type, not a DARK." I clarified and watched as doom sunk into his face. "Furthermore, Dark Armed Dragon's ability allows me to remove from play a DARK type monster from my graveyard to destroy a card on the field. First, I'll remove Shinobi from play to destroy your face down." A ghostly image of the ninja slashed at the set card, making it shatter.

"Second, I'll have Torapart removed from play to destroy your Steed." the horse disappeared through a portal, leaving a terrified Zanji to fall onto his rear end rather abruptly.

"Finally, I'll remove Junk Synchron from play to destroy Zanji himself." a ghost of the mechanized warrior exploded behind Zanji, shattering him. Dark Armed Dragon roared with glee from the victory, at least, I think it did. It freaked me out.

"Gushizawa," I said to the sullen-faced gang leader. "Surrender and the virus won't destroy your deck and duel disk."

"I'd rather die than surrender." he shook his head.

"You probably won't die, but you'll definitely lose most of your arm and maybe a bit of your torso if you don't at least throw your duel disk away the moment I attack." I warned. The truth suddenly dawned on him, but then he shook his head again.

"I can't do that. All of my men have fought with honor. Some have suffered because of you. I can't let that memory be in vain."

"Surrender, Gushizawa, and join me. Your morals seem conflicted, as though you both enjoy causing pain to others and hate it, as though you seek to honor those who follow you while still having great ambition. Make up your mind, or by Obelisk, I swear your hopes and dreams will die today." I steeled myself and watched him squirm, wishing that I had popcorn.

"Join the Enforcers?" he asked weakly. By this point Kalin and Yusei were behind me. I could see Yusei nodding at what I was saying out of the corner of my eye. I knew that he appreciated my attempts to show mercy.

But then Kalin yelled, "Stop wasting time and finish him off, Wilhelm!"

That was the final straw. Jack and Crow had just run up the stairs when I turned around and punched Kalin in the gut, which I followed up by taking the opportunity to put an elbow into the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. I left him there as he and everyone else on the rooftop was in shock.

"Not as an Enforcer, Gushizawa. Something else. I'll think of something." I shook my head.

"Why would you punch your own Team Leader?" Gushizawa asked, perplexed.

"He lied to me, and he isn't my leader anymore. The captain is undeserving of the commission, and gave unlawful orders. It became my duty to bring him down."

"What are you talking about, Wil?" Yusei said. I could've cared less about Yusei right then, so I directed my eyes back at Gushizawa.

"Surrender. Now." I said. Slowly, he gathered his hand and put the cards back on top of his deck.

 **Gushizawa: - - - -**

 **Wilhelm: 4000**

I walked over to him and put a business card on top of his deck, "This is where you'll find me. Come and talk to me tomorrow around noon, and bring your men who have the best behavior. I decide whether or not they join us."

Gushizawa nodded his head, gulped, and started walking down the stairs. Thankfully, Crow and Jack just got out of his way.

"You pathetic excuse for a duelist!" Kalin screamed. "Surrendering to another team! Letting all of your people down!"

I kicked Kalin. My hand was itching to draw the sword, but instead I took off my vest and threw it in his face, "Goodbye, Kalin, see you never. The rest of you are still welcome at my place anytime. I'll still do the maintenance on your disks for free."

Kalin was screaming profanities at me and calling me a traitor until I had long since left the rooftop. All of Satellite could hear it.


	15. History: Steel Militia

_I do not own Yugioh 5DS, Yugioh GX, or any of the characters._

* * *

Within a week I had met with former gang leaders who we had beaten, and gang members who had lost. I had met with Gushizawa and a few others the day after I beat him and started a new gang of my own, the Steel Militia. We got things set up so that people could support themselves with legitimate jobs, then we established a hierarchy thing. We got people set up in old gang hideouts and miscellaneous homes as extensions of the militia, each base with a small time team leader for squads of two to four. Each cell was under orders to only duel each other unless someone challenged them, and instead to devote all of their time to public service.

It was surprisingly easy to get the former gangs to sign on quickly, mostly because they had never really stopped hanging out as friends. I made sure to make it clear that we maintained high standards, and if word ever got to me that someone had acted in a way unbecoming of a gentleman soldier I would personally duel them and cut them out. A lot of gangers felt ostracized because they hadn't been accepted into the militia where a friend of theirs or a few of their friends had, but I maintained very strict policies. So far, at least. The first week was easy, we were still building the force and letting members spread the idealism. The infrastructural parts had been easy as I had been dreaming of someday organizing the Enforcers in the same way, but Kalin had always been of the opinion that we could do it entirely on our own, without needing more people.

Anna hadn't been happy, not for the first few days at least. The local cell had stopped a robbery just down the street from her, and handled the whole thing legally, even working with Sector Security instead of against them. It was a major boost to the morale of the militia, in addition to its being an immediate projection of a good image, and we used the event to rally even more to the cause. She liked that, and from that point she wholeheartedly approved of what I was doing.

Itsuki, with his new deck, was a junior member in my personal cell, sort of like being my assistant for managing the initial flood of paperwork. In addition to maintaining my custom disk front, I now had to deal with questions from the new members of the Militia, and make all sorts of policy decisions and establish precedents, only a few of which I'd ever prepared for. Having someone help me out with it, even if only to shuffle around the papers and make sure that they weren't cluttering my desk, was extremely useful.

Two weeks passed since I left the Enforcers, and the surprisingly explosive growth of the militia had slowed, thankfully. The militia was handling ten cells, each managed by a lieutenant, who in turn reported to a captain, one captain for each three cells, except for Gushizawa, who was handling four. The captains in turn reported to me, the colonel. All of the bureaucracy that I had set up with the help of Gushizawa and Anna hadn't sufficiently prepared me for the surge of people who wanted to join, and the personal meetings and interviews were long and arduous.

And then Jack and Crow knocked on the frame of my door.

"Mind if we come in?" Crow asked. I turned from the disk that I had been working with to see them, and they both looked haggard, disappointed, and tired.

"Come on in, take a seat somewhere, I picked up a few folding chairs recently. What can I do for you guys?" I asked in return. Crow sat down on my bed, and Jack pulled out a folding chair.

"You know, Wil, Kalin has been extremely jealous of you, and he's pretty mad at you. You've actually got the manpower to take on Sector Security and 'free all of Satellite' but you won't do it." Jack started.

"I figured as much, but I always thought that fighting against the Securities was the wrong way to go about doing things," I said.

"So Wil, what exactly was your reason for leaving us behind like that? The only word we've gotten of you is from the street or through Martha." Crow said.

"I lost faith in following Kalin. He grew too power hungry for his own good, enough so, apparently, that he was willing to lie to me so that I would fight his war. You all saw it, how he wanted me to destroy Gushizawa, not just beat him." I sighed, scratching my head.

"It got worse, Wil. He's grown angry too, and he's been taking it out on innocent, anybody who even comes by HQ. This morning we caught him trying to duel a kid off the edge of the cliff, make him fall." Jack explained.

"I ran into him and told the kid to run. Thankfully, that's just what he did. But the possibilities of Kalin getting even worse while we were still associated with him were getting too terrible. We left." Crow added.

"Is Yusei still with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but even he is growing worried. I think that he just pities Kalin, and thinks that no one deserves to suffer alone, especially friends." Crow sighed.

"Who was the kid?" I asked.

"Do you remember the kid who was the leader of Team Black'n'Blue?" Jack said.

I sighed. "I do, though his name escapes me. Do you guys have any idea where he is?"

"I saw him running off towards the card shop, I think," Crow said.

I turned to Itsuki, "Go get him, and your sister if you would please. If you see any other kids with duel disks on bring them here too."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Itsuki smiled with a salute.

"What do you think you're doing, Wilhelm? You can't bring the children into all this, they don't belong in the gangs!" Crow yelled at me the moment Itsuki had left.

"Protecting them from Kalin, that's what. I'll probably ask them to join the militia as aids to the captains and lieutenants. If they refuse that's totally ok, I've got enough cells to protect where they live." I replied.

"So our friend is the enemy now? We've been together since we were all kids!" Crow kept yelling.

"We're still kids, Crow." I said.

"And we left him behind this morning for a reason, Crow." Jack put a hand on Crow's shoulder.

Crow sighed and calmed down, "Yeah, because he forgot what we started it all for, protect the game from the corrupt, protect the weak from the bullies."

I had an idea, "Crow, Jack. I need to know if there is anything that I can do for you."

"We came because we had nowhere else to go. More than that, you've gathered good people to do good things, and we want in. The Enforcers haven't done a service project in the last two weeks. Not for lack of stuff to do, because there is always something to help with in Satellite, but because Kalin hasn't been letting us. We're done with that. We want in." Jack said.

I stood up and offered my hand, "Welcome to the Steel Militia, gentlemen. I'm adding both of you to my personal cell. Unless, of course, you'd like a different assignment, because if you do I've got something in mind."

Jack raised a wary eyebrow as he shook my hand, "And what assignment would that be?"

"Protect and teach the kids that Itsuki brings back. He, of course, stays with me, and I can hand you each a commission as a lieutenant. Train the kids as you will, just don't be mean to them." I said. A gleam flashed in Crow's eye.

"I'll do it." he said as he shook my hand. "Hand me the first group of kids, I'll make sure that they get taught right."

Jack seemed far less enthusiastic, "I like kids and all, and I don't doubt that some of them have enormous skill, but I don't much like teaching or raising them. I'm not one for coddling or babysitting."

"Fair enough. Stick with my cell then. We're supposed to be the elite in the militia." I shrugged.

"Who exactly is in your personal cell?" Jack asked, again with a raised eyebrow.

"You and me, and Itsuki as an assistant to me."

"You mean to tell me that you don't have anyone else who you consider elite?" Jack said.

"No, I was just hoping that you guys would eventually defect from Kalin, and we're the team that literally took down everyone who I recruited." I sat back down.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do, just hang out with you?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm thinking that you'll function as more of an MP."

"A what?"

"Military Police, though in this case it would just be militia police. The current policy is that people who misbehave as members of the militia get to meet me and my disk. I can extend that to you as well. You'll be making sure that people behave. Hopefully, I won't need to dispatch you very often. I'll have to run the idea through my captains, though. Until then, you'll just be hanging with me."

Jack grinned, "Still an Enforcer then?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah." I smiled right back.

"Great. I've got this black trench coat that I always wanted to wear in a duel, and now I've got an excuse." Jack said.

Crow raised his hand, "Umm… Excuse me, Wil, what exactly are the uniforms for the militia?"

"You haven't figured it out already? We don't have any. Individual cells and their lieutenants are given full authority over uniforms if they even want that." I answered.

"Cool." Crow leaned back on the bed and started whistling. Then Itsuki walked in with half a dozen preteens.

"Hey Wil, I brought all of my friends!" Itsuki was beaming.

"Just your friends? Didn't I ask you to bring everyone?"

"Ever since I became an M&M everyone's been my friend!" He flashed a thumbs up at the assembled children. "Right guys?"

"Yep!" they all shot him a thumbs up with bright smiling faces behind them.

"The candy?" Jack asked Itsuki.

"No, Jack, Militia-man, M&M." Itsuki shrugged as though it was obvious.

"All right, kids, how many of you want to join the Steel Militia?" I asked with an amused eyebrow raised. They all cheered while screaming, "ME! ME! ME!"

"Jack, get down some paper and a few pencils so that these kids can take notes," Crow said. I nodded and Jack complied, passing around the paper and pencils.

Crow took the assignment in stride and started talking immediately, "We are a junior member cell, so we won't be doing any of the things that the older cells do for a while. We'll be meeting at Martha's orphanage on Tuesdays and Thursdays, maybe more if we need to. Those of you who have parents or guardians, I want you take home this piece of paper and get a signature on it to bring back to me. Those of you without parents or guardians, just show up. We'll start meeting tomorrow. We'll be going over strategies for Duel Monsters, showing off our favorite cards, and near the end we'll start scouting a location for a clubhouse. You all got that?"

The children all nodded their heads vigorously, even while a few of them were still trying to copy down a few notes from what he said.

Crow smiled, "Then go home, all of you. If you ever need me I'll probably be around here somewhere." The children cleared out, but only to bench outside that Itsuki and I had set up a few days ago. They were already chatting about everything that they were going to do. It was a wonderful sight, up until Jack ran out after them, screaming, "Hey, you still have our pencils!" The kids all laughed, dropped the pencils, and dispersed, coming back around to jump on Jack or otherwise play with him.

Then I noticed the time.

"Slifer!" I jumped out of my seat and started running.

"Where are you going?" Asked Crow.

"To pick up Anna before I'm late!"

X

Anna was waiting outside the bike shop when I finally got there.

"You are five minutes late, Mr. Jernigan. I expect a foolproof excuse and an apology for this." she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was starting a kids club with Crow. He and Jack left the Enforcers to join up with me." I tried to embrace her.

She refused it, "That isn't foolproof, and you forgot the apology."

"I was getting to that part princess, and I know it isn't foolproof but it is the truth. All I'm asking for is a little slack for my first offense, at least until I grab you some chocolate from the card shop." I sighed.

"Then we'd better start going towards the card shop because you're not getting anything until I have a bar of chocolate in my hand." there was a glint in her eyes as she started walking.

"Seriously, Mi'lady?" I sighed, defeated and eager to get to the shop.

"Nope!" she turned around and kissed me, nearly forcing me to stumble over. "Now you don't get anything else until I have chocolate."

"Let's get there quickly, then." she and I both smiled wide, then we raced each other to see who would get there first.

We got into the card shop wheezing for breath as I slapped one hundred DP on the counter and said, "Chocolate." Two large bars were handed to me by the laughing clerks, one of which I immediately handed to Anna. We stepped outside to a nearby bench, tore off the wrappers, and started chewing on the bars.

I reached my left arm around her as we were finishing the bars, and she found a comfortable position, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We'll think of something, I'm sure. A walk back to your place, perhaps. Maybe a duel?" she sighed.

"No, princess. I don't duel people unless they truly deserve to lose either a limb or a deck. The risk with you would be too dangerous." I replied.

"Don't be daft, Willy. We could do it on a table or something, besides, I've got an idea." she grinned.

"May I ask what that idea is?"

"The Militia is a giant boys club, and some of the girls want in. I was thinking that I could remind you of just how powerful women can be," she whispered into my ear.

"You don't need to remind me, princess. I am well aware of what women can do. I was raised by Martha, after all." I said nervously.

"And yet we haven't dueled, Willy." she tossed her wrapper into a nearby trash can and slid both of her arms around my neck. She looked up at me with her Obelisk-given gray eyes.

"I don't duel unless I have to. I've already told you that, and if I let up even once from my duel disk, especially for you, I'll be accused of favoritism." I stammered. She pouted and looked entirely unimpressed.

"Tell you what, pick someone in the militia, anyone, and if you win then you're in."

"And if I beat one of your captains?" she asked.

"Then you can start a cell of your own, or three, make your own requirements and uniform for the cell, or don't, the same rights as would befit any captain. Just run appointments for lieutenants through me for approval." I said, taking the opportunity to kiss her.

When she came up for air she said, "Gushizawa, then. I'll beat him."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "I'm still fairly certain that I only beat him through luck, and I'm not certain that fairies can take down his Samurai."

"It's only a matter of strategy," her gray eyes twinkled. "And when it comes to strategy, I can assure you that I am the best there ever was."

"Strategy and resources, princess."

"Resources are less important than you'd think."

"They are what allow for strategy to exist, Princess," I responded.

"Then my resources will just have to work, won't they?" she said, stretching her legs out over mine.

I sighed, "Alright then, when do you want this duel to happen?"

"Tomorrow works just fine for me." she smiled.

"But isn't tomorrow Tuesday?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, which means that I'll have all the girls with me when I wipe the floor with your most powerful captain. Don't worry, they'll be excited to watch, and they'll probably bring snacks," she said.

"Any for the guys?" I asked.

"Probably not, unless one of the girls takes a fancy to a guy under your command." she replied, still lounging on the bench while cuddling into me.

"I'll talk to him, then."

X

The entire militia came to watch the match, which didn't particularly surprise me. It doesn't take much hype in Satellite to make something a high-profile duel, especially one set up in a massive old garage that served as Gushizawa's base. Almost every member of the militia brought either a significant other or family member, so there were people filling every seat we could muster, and even more hanging out in the rafters. The aisles were massive and sweeping as people poured in, but there was a good reason for that. Thankfully, no one complained about the junior cell having reserved seats at the front of the action.

I hadn't quite been able to grab anyone in time to MC the event, so I had to do that myself. We were lucky to even be able to find an old parade float with the dimensions to work as a dueling ring and a few working microphones. We would put the microphones on the combatants as soon as they arrived.

And as soon as everyone had filed into the garage, Gushizawa and Anna both arrived in style. The audience could hear the sound of whirring machinery as garage doors opened and bright headlights flooded the room. Gushizawa rode into the room on a simple green motorcycle with his goggles over his eyes, reflecting all of the lights. He skidded to a stop just in front of the ring, dismounted, and pumped his fist toward the crowd. All of his fans and teammates cheered as he slid on his duel disk and stepped onto the ring.

Anna wasn't about to be upstaged. Just as soon as Gushizawa stepped onto the ring the room was flooded with the sound of a powerful engine revving up. Anna burst into the garage and through the crowds on a bright white motorcycle in a blue jumpsuit that accentuated her curves, but only just barely. I couldn't stop myself from smiling wide, I must've looked like an idiot. She dismounted and took off her helmet, shaking her hair away from her gorgeous face. As she blinked her eyes open and put on the disk I'd built her the crowd roared. Gushizawa was mildly taken aback.

"Hey, Colonel, you didn't mention how pretty your woman is," Gushizawa smirked.

"I don't let my personal life affect how I treat my subordinates. It's easier just to not talk about it at all." I replied, keeping the mic covered.

"Willie, are you saying that I'm not the object of your every waking moment and that you don't gush about me all day long to anybody who will listen?" Anna pouted as the microphones were being hooked onto the duelists.

"Sorry, Princess, only my every dreaming," I replied, still making sure to keep my mic covered.

She looked concerned for a brief moment before her pout returned. "You should fix that."

"Make me," I smirked and lowered my voice, walking over towards her.

"Gladly." she leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"By Obelisk, get a room, you two!" Gushizawa's voice echoed throughout the room. I quickly turned back to Anna and saw her face red with fury. The mic technician looked incredibly embarrassed, but the crowd loved it. There were already cheers for the two sides, and with that comment from my captain, the tension in the air had grown so thick that I could cut it with the side of my hand. I nodded to Anna and took my place back in the center of the arena.

"Are you ready for the main event?" I spoke into the mic. The crowd kept cheering.

I turned to my captain, "Captain Gushizawa, due to that comment of yours, the choice of turn passes immediately to the lady Anna. Do you have any objections?" He shook his head with a definitive no, his face still flushed.

"Then I'll go first," Anna spoke softly but with a certain malicious edge. She drew five cards and waited for Gushizawa to do the same before she drew her sixth.

Anna: 4000

Gushizawa: 4000

Turn 1: Anna

"I'll set card and then activate the effect of Hecatrice from my hand. By discarding it to the graveyard I am able to add a copy of 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' from my deck to my hand." her disk put a card out from the deck for her to pick up, and then it shuffled the deck for her.

"Now that I have it in my hand, I'll activate Valhalla. Once a turn, while I control no monsters, I can special summon a fairy type monster from my hand, and I'll choose Athena!" The ancient goddess rose on the field, lording her white dress, spear and shield over Gushizawa. She then settled into a combat stance, raising her shield and readying her spear behind it.

Athena: 2600/800

"And then I'll normal summon the Herald of Orange Light." the glint in Anna's eye matched the glint that shone in Athena's as a small orange light with wings burst onto the field.

Herald of Orange Light: 300/500

Athena immediately threw her spear at Gushizawa; the hologram pierced him straight through.

Anna: 4000

Gushizawa: 3400

"What the Ra was that for?" he shouted angrily at Anna.

"Whenever a fairy-type monster is summoned to my side of the field Athena's effect deals 600 points of damage to my opponents life points." Anna smiled.

"Huh…" Gushizawa took another look at his hand, developing his strategy.

"And it gets worse." she said. "Because once a turn, using Athena, I'm able to sacrifice a fairy type monster on my side of the field to special summon one from my graveyard. Which means another 600 points of damage when I sacrifice the Herald of Orange Light to summon Hecatrice." Athena threw another spear into Gusizawa's life points as the winged orange light transformed into a golden metallic idol of an angel.

Hecatrice: 1500/1100

Anna: 4000

Gushizawa: 2800

"And now I end my turn." Anna silenced the crowd with her opening move.

Turn 2: Gushizawa

He drew a card before he said, "Alright then, I'll start off by activating two spell cards, Burden of the Mighty and Six Samurai United. Burden of the Mighty lowers the attack points of your monsters by 100 times their level. Then I'll summon The Six Samurai - Kamon, which puts a counter on Six Samurai United. When it has two counters I can send it to the graveyard to draw two more cards. When there's another Six Samurai monster on my side of the field Kamon will be able to use his effect to destroy a face-up spell or trap card you control." A samurai in orange armor holding dynamite rose onto the field.

Kamon: 1500/1000

"And I'll follow it up by summoning Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, which puts a second counter onto Six Samurai United." An old samurai in old armor rose onto the field.

Grandmaster: 2100/800

"Then I'll activate Six Samurai united, sending it to the graveyard to draw two more cards. Then I'll activate Kamon's effect to destroy Valhalla. While Kamon can't attack this turn, my Grandmaster will attack and destroy Athena before I end my turn." In a single motion the old samurai with scars and an eyepatch drew his katana and forced the goddess to shatter. Anna's eyes flashed with anger as her life points fell.

Anna: 3800

Gushizawa: 2800

Turn 3: Anna

Anna drew a card, then she switched Hecatrice to defense position and set a monster.

"Your move." she said, cold and angry.

Turn 4: Gushizawa

He drew a card and said, "I'll summon The Six Samurai - Irou. When there is another six samurai monster on the field, he can destroy a face-down monster without flipping it face-up. So without further ado, Irou and my Grandmaster will annihilate your field!" A dark samurai in shades and wielding a nodachi swung at Anna's set monster. Anna did not seem happy as her defense position monsters were shattered.

Irou: 1700/1200

Turn 5: Anna

She drew a card and smiled, "At least I get _some_ decent luck. I'll activate Soul Exchange on your Grandmaster, sacrificing it to summon the Agent of Judgement - Saturn." A purple-winged angel descended onto the field.

Saturn: 2400 1800/0

"You're lucky that I can't attack this turn because of Soul Exchange, otherwise Irou would go too." Anna added.

Turn 6: Gushizawa

He drew a card and smiled, "I'll remove two Six-Samurai monsters in my graveyard from play to special summon Enishi, Shien's Chancellor, then I'll summon The Six Samurai - Yaichi and use his effect to destroy your facedown." A yellow samurai wielding a bow rose to the field and fired a shot at the set card on Anna's field while an older, oriental-looking man in long robes rose behind him.

Enishi: 2200/1200

Yaichi: 1300/800

"Then Enishi will attack Saturn and Irou will attack you directly!" The chancellor drew and slew Saturn in a single motion before Irou once again swung his nodachi.

Anna: 1700

Gushizawa: 2800

Gushizawa smirked and said, " I end my turn."

Turn 7: Anna

Anna drew a card, bringing her hand from zero cards to one. She took a hard look at her hand and sighed. She started raising her left hand with her one card. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when -

SLAM

Yusei had swung open the massive doors, dripping wet from the rain that no one had heard start outside. He was panting. Crow and Jack jumped from their seats to get to him, but Yusei looked up and yelled. "Wilhelm, Jack, Crow! It's Kalin! He, he he…"

I reached for my mic, I'd absentmindedly set it down somewhere, and then I said into the mic, "Show's over. A rematch will be rescheduled for next week. Good night." I nodded to both Gushizawa and Anna, and they complied, shutting off their duel disks. Gushizawa had a very noticeable smirk as I jumped from the arena and towards Yusei. Jack and Crow had already strapped on their duel disks, and Itsuki was ready with mine. I threw it on as the other enforcers and I ran out into the pitter-patter of the night.


	16. Spirit World: Calling

_I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters._

* * *

The night rained hard and long as Yusei, Jack, Crow and I raced to Kalin. It was pretty easy to tell where he was based on the hundred loud sirens and the flashing lights: Black n' Blue's old hideout. When I got there I saw a familiar face step in front of us.

"Citizens, I must request that you stay back. The man in that building is wanted for assault and battery of an officer."

"Trudge, don't you think that this is an excessive use of force?" I asked.

"Not my problem, I just follow orders. Besides, we try to maintain order through fear of force rather than force itself," he replied.

"The Tarkin Doctrine shouldn't apply to the slums! It shouldn't apply here!" I yelled.

"The what?"

"Nerd reference."

"Regardless, I can't let you through. Despite the goodwill of the Steel Militia you still have had personal relations with the suspect prior to the formation of the militia," he said.

"That's a load of Kuriboh!" Crow cried. "He used to be our friend, let us go in there and we'll try to talk him out. All of this is unnecessary!"

"Let me talk to my superior - HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Trudge broke off from his stance to chase after Yusei, who had gone running straight through the police line. He got to the front gate of the hideout, then he got an uppercut in the stomach from a nearby security goon.

"Yusei!" Kalin rushed out of the hideout to attack the goon, but was immediately assailed from all sides by Sector Security forces. He was cuffed and beat until he was unconscious, all the while screaming about how Yusei had tricked him. Then he saw me, and his final act before blacking out was a glare of pure, unadulterated hatred directed at me. See that there was nothing more for me to do, I turned around without a second glance.

"Trudge, can we get Yusei back?" I asked.

He nodded. "We only need Kalin. Yusei was a useful distraction, but believe me, he's on our watch list now."

I motioned for Jack and Crow to go get our friend. Then I left. I hadn't gotten far when I realized that the entire world had simply turned white. It was warm and welcoming. Then I saw the strangest looking dragon that I had ever seen. It was blue and had gigantic wings more becoming of a fairy or a butterfly than a dragon.

"I hope that is enough, that's all that I can do for you right now. I really hope that the Supreme King doesn't mind that I've distracted you from your mission" it said. I heard the voice and it was similar to an angel's, almost as similar as Anna's.

"Enough of what? What is going on? Who is the Supreme King?" I asked it.

"Your memories. There are a great many that I cannot reach. I was barely able to take this much away from your keepers, and they can't wait to see you again. We'll cover the King later." It said. Then I decided that it was a she because it sounded like a she.

"Can't I at least say goodbye to Anna?" I pleaded.

"You didn't get to back then, so I can't give you that now. There are still two years of memories that you need to account for, and they are not mine to give you. I've given you all I can, but my powers are suppressed at present, and I need you to help my chosen so that those powers can be restored." she said.

"If I can help I will, but may I ask if there's anything in it for me?" I asked.

"It would greatly please Anna to know that you're alive, and it would greatly benefit your own memories if you were to free your keepers from our collective captors." she said.

"If it will please her, then take me where I must be." I resigned. It almost seemed like the strange dragon was smiling for a moment, even if under extreme duress. Then I was back in Arcadia Movement vestments, sitting underneath the shadow of a massive tree. I saw paths, and I immediately starting following a few.

I felt extremely uncomfortable, I was in an unfamiliar forest with no way of knowing where I was or where I was supposed to be. Making matters worse were all the realizations that piled on top of me. I had flirted with Seria, and even though I now knew that I had no recollection of Anna at the time, it still made me feel really guilty. The weight on my hip from the Wakizashi that Anna had given me only felt empty, and I had no deck or duel disk. The only method that I had at my disposal to protect myself was my fist, and I doubted that it would serve me very well in a world with dragons and probably a few other monsters brought to life.

Eventually, I came to a tree so massive that I could not get around it, then I got lucky. I spied an axe. The blade on it appeared to have grown out of a massive knot on the haft. When I touched it there was a red glow around the axe, and I felt an immense power come from the axe.

"So I guess that you're the Axe of Despair, then." I grinned before I swung the axe and felled the tree in a single swoop. With the axe I made quick work of any trees that stood in my way, though I tried to avoid using it if I could. Eventually, I made it to a broken bridge that crossed a river. I couldn't figure out its depth, so I looked around at what alternate routes were available to the gate on the other side. Then I saw a boulder on a ledge that was covered in ivy. I threw the axe and it cut the ivy, releasing the boulder, which stopped the river, even if for only a brief time.

I immediately regretted losing the axe, and felt that maybe I could go back and get it, but then I realized that I would die if I did from the torrent of water that was about to spread back over, under, and around the boulder, in addition to the powder that the boulder would ground me into. Instead, I continued to the gate and entered a walled city.

Inside the city I was immediately confused. The architecture looked slightly medieval but was entirely too pastel in nature, and some of the columns even seemed like they were greek. What was even more confusing was a marketplace full of fresh food and goods, but no one anywhere in the street. Then I was tugged into an alleyway.

A small boy wearing clothes that resembled the Dark Magician in style put his fingers against his mouth in the universal symbol for keep quiet. I was about to protest his hand over my mouth but then I heard the marching boots of some kind of soldier, so I did as I was told.

A few moments later the boy spoke, "They're gone now. We shouldn't have to worry about them for another few minutes, now who are you?"

"Wilhelm Jernigan. And you are?" I asked.

"Torunka, master wizard and mage extraordinaire!" he replied.

"Isn't that kinda redundant?" I asked.

"It is rude to disrespect your elders, young one. Besides, I've never heard of a duel spirit named Wilhelm." the boy replied.

"My elder?"

"Yes! Due to the time magic being used to keep all the duel spirits of this realm trapped in stone, My age was vastly reduced as a side effect."

"Eh, I guess that makes sense. So what do we do to rescue the she-dragon thing?"

"We save Ancient Fairy Dragon later, first we need to make certain that Luna is safe and sound," Torunka said.

"So this Luna is the dragon's chosen?" I asked.

"Well, technically destiny chose them for each other due to Luna's being a Signer and all and HEY! How do you know about all of this?"

"The dragon told me before she dropped me in the forest after restoring a bunch of my memories. She said something about pulling me away from my mission for the Supreme King. Do you have any idea what that meant?" I spilled.

Torunka paled, "I thought that you had gone off the grid two years ago when the agent lost track of you!"

"Apparently? Who exactly was this agent?"

"You don't need to know. Not right now anyway. We'll talk about it after we've saved everyone, alright?"

Exasperated, but out of my element, I agreed. "So what is our complete plan?"

Torunka sat and thought for a moment, "Save Luna, then see if Ancient Fairy Dragon has given her any orders. If so we follow them. If not then we look for other survivors of the time magic to mount a resistance against the monkey soldiers."

"Fair enough. Where is Luna?"

"Do you see that castle up on the hill?" Torunka pointed to the structure.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's in there somewhere. I say we run in there, get her out, run back out. You can deal with any resistance. You're much more suited to the task."

"Do I get any weapons for that?" I asked, drawing attention to my bare hands.

Torunka facepalmed, "That's what I forgot! Give me a moment, it has been a few hundred years since I practiced this spell and I barely have sufficient magic for it but…" He waved his hands for a few moments, then I saw my duel disk and deck materialize on my left arm. I felt a weight added to my right hip.

"Your deck and duel disk, Captain." Torunka saluted. "I even brought the box for it that you like on your belt!"

"Thanks, but I was hoping for something a bit more violent." I shrugged. "I guess that this will do. I have a knife hidden in the blade anyways."

"You do?" his eyes widened very quickly, then I showed him, popping it out of the farthest left end of the blade. "Oh my, I had forgotten that the spell restores your cards and disk to you in the same manner in which you recall them being last."

"Time to storm the castle," I smiled. I rushed up the hill towards the massive gates and encountered very little resistance. There was a single monkey on duty at the time and I got there so quickly that it didn't have time to react as I hit it in the neck, causing it to faint. The armor it was wearing made a loud sound as the body hit the ground. I kicked open the door and rushed in, thankful for the signs that the soldiers had so conveniently placed everywhere that led me to the prison block, where I knocked out another monkey and kicked in the door that it had been guarding. There was a young girl in a pink shirt and a pristine white jacket with odd mint green colored hair.

She looked extremely startled to see me, "Who are you, and why are you wearing an Arcadia Movement uniform? I thought that I was the only human connected to the spirit world!"

"My name is Wilhelm Jernigan and I'm here to rescue you, now let's go," I said, getting out of the way so that she could get a move on quickly.

As she passed me she said, "Ok, but we need to find Regulus. Ancient Fairy Dragon said so!"

"Understood ma'am, and I'm sure that Torunka would love to hear that the moment that we get out of here." I guided her out of the castle within a minute, getting to the gate that Torunka had only just gotten to from the other side, panting.

"What?" was the alarmed look on his face and the only word that came out of his mouth when I scooped him and Luna into my arms and ran back down the hill, finding a random alleyway back in town and hiding from the rushing monkey soldiers. We stayed quiet until we were sure that we were safe, which was when Luna started speaking.

"We need to find Regulus as soon as possible, Ancient Fairy Dragon said so. And do you know who Wilhelm is? It was so cool when he rushed into the room, but it was also kinda scary. But we're safe now, right?"

Torunka, still miffed about my picking him up, said grumpily, "I know where to Find Regulus, and we start off there first thing. I do know who Wilhelm Jernigan is but I don't have the proper authority to tell that to either of you."

I picked the little runt up by his collar, "I don't care who has the authority, but getting all of my memories back in one day has made me a very unhappy man because it all feels like it was on the same day now, the good and the bad, and now it is obvious that I'm still missing the information that I need. Like why you called me captain. So tell me who does have the authority so that I can go rescue them too!"

"They're not here, they can't come to this realm without Ancient Fairy's permission, and she's trapped. Just as soon as we save her you can get the rest of your memories back, but until then if Ancient Fairy Dragon tells us that we need Regulus to rescue her then we go get Regulus!" He squeaked out. Luna looked up at me disapprovingly.

"Violence should never be our first resort." she said.

"No, it shouldn't be, but today hasn't been a very good day for me." I glared at Torunka. "I'm pulling no punches until I see Anna again and apologize for being late by two years."


	17. Spirit World: Regulus

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

We had been wandering around in the woods for some time before we found the strange beast known as Regulus. Torunka pointed the creature out to us but failed to account for why the lion had a unicorn horn and was wearing armor. Luna jumped up immediately and tried to talk to him, but he cried out against what she was saying as lies before jumping to attack her. Thankfully, I pulled her back quickly enough.

We ran for a time trying to find a safe spot again before Torunka spoke up, "Did you see what was on his leg? Some sort of anklet with the same symbol as the staves the monkeys used!"

"You're right, Torunka!" Luna added. "He must have been cursed by them somehow. Maybe they put it on him while he was asleep?"

"Perhaps we need to remove it from him before anyone gets hurt so that we can actually talk to him?" Torunka pondered, his hand reaching for a non-existent beard.

"Then I'll provide a distraction," I said.

"What? How?" Luna asked me, suddenly worried.

"I'll challenge him to a duel. Hopefully, he'll still understand the gesture and will accept the challenge. That failing, I'll try to force the guy into a position where he can't move so that you can approach and remove the thing." I loaded my deck into the disk, and not a moment too soon. Regulus jumped out of the brush into the clearing we were talking in.

"Blasphemers! Conspirators! I know what you did to the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" He cried. Then he saw my duel disk extend. "So be it, we shall end this conflict your way, wretched traitor!" Regulus began to summon forth a duel disk-like-thingamajig out of light and used the magic within his horn to shuffle a deck. In that moment, however, Luna jumped at his ankle and grabbed hold of the anklet. I don't know how she had acquired it, but somehow she had my knife and cut the thing off of the beast.

He snarled at her. "How dare you come near me with a blade! I will crush you between by jaws!"

Luna was unfazed and instead kneeled in front of him, presenting the cut anklet to him. "My Lord Regulus, I am sorry that it was necessary, but this magical charm was preventing you from hearing us properly. You heard the opposite of everything that we said, and we wonder as to whether or not you were able to recognize us at all." Regulus stopped short of snapping her head off to inspect the charm.

"Very well, child, I accept that as a possibility, but I have yet to know what lays within your hearts. The Captain here will duel me, and then I will determine what I think."

"Why does everyone keep calling me a Captain?"

"Duel me and I'll tell you, but as I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt at present, I will make the first move." Regulus floated the top six cards of his deck in front of him as I rushed to draw five and catch up.

Regulus: 4000

Wilhelm: 4000

Turn 1: Regulus

"I'll set two cards and summon Chaos-End Master," Regulus said as an angel emerged from the dazzling light in front of him. "Your move."

Chaos-End-Master: 1500/1000

Turn 2: Wilhelm

I drew another card. "I will also set two cards and summon Vengeful Shinobi!" I said as the dark ninja ascended from the ground in front of me.

Vengeful Shinobi: 400/800

"Your move, Regulus"

Turn 3: Regulus

Another card floated in front of Regulus as he said, "I summon Sea Koala, but don't worry about him for long because I'm tuning him with my Chaos-End Master to summon Magical Android!" A female android with excessively gaudy equipment and a staff emerged from the rings and stars made of the Master and the Koala.

Sea Koala: 0100/1600

Magical Android: 2400/1700

"Then my Android will attack your Shinobi!" Regulus roared. The android lunged forward with her staff before a book slammed on top of her, turning her card to face-down defense position.

"I'm sorry, but the Book of Moon disagrees, but because the Vengeful Shinobi was selected as an attack target I still get to draw a card." I laughed.

Regulus growled, "Then I'll set another card and end my turn."

Turn 4: Wilhelm

I drew another card, then smiled. "As I recall, Regulus," I said. "Your Android only has 1700 defense points. So I'll sacrifice Vengeful Shinobi to summon The Fiend Megacyber!" The golden armor-clad warrior leaped onto the field.

The Fiend Megacyber: 2200/1200

"And then Megacyber will attack your defenseless Android!" I commanded. The warrior rushed towards the face-down monster and stomped it out, shattering it into thousands of light fragments.

"I end my turn," I said.

Turn 5: Regulus

He floated another card, then set a monster with an amused look on his face.

"Why the smile?" I asked, despite grinning myself.

"It seems fitting that your deck is an army of darkness, Captain." the lion chuckled. "Your move."

Turn 6: Wilhelm

As I drew a card I had already planned my turn. "I summon Don Zaloog." The warrior leader of The Dark Scorpions burst onto the field, then stretched a bit, cracking bones all over his body before looking at me and laughing.

"How good to talk to you again, Captain." Don bellowed.

I was taken aback, "how did you, but you're…"

"A duel monster spirit in the duel monster spirit world. I can actually talk to you here, Captain. Don't worry about our lives, even here, being summoned as a monster allows us to fight without consequence." he laughed.

"But that makes no sense, psychic duels and shadow games and… We'll figure this out later. Archfiend, attack his monster!" the warrior obeyed, stomping out a helmeted cat into a thousand fragments.

"Don, charge," I ordered. Zaloog flashed a bright, wide smile as he drew his twin daggers and slashed away at Regulus. "Why don't we remove two cards from the top of the deck this time, Don?"

Regulus: 2600

Wilhelm: 4000

"Will do, Captain," Zaloog replied as he plucked the top of Regulus' deck and made them disappear.

Regulus was still smiling when I ended my turn.

Turn 7: Regulus

He floated a card and said, "I activate the field spell, Forest, which will increase the attack and defense of all insect, beast, plant, and beast-warrior type monsters by 200 points, and then I'll summon an Enraged Battle Ox!" A minotaur with an axe came charging out of the forest behind Regulus, absorbing power from the trees and plants he felled on his way.

Enraged Battle Ox: 1700/1000 1900/1200

"Battle Ox, attack Don Zaloog!" the minotaur raged towards Don, but Don just winked at me.

"I'll activate my spell, shrink, halving your monster's attack points," I said.

"But only his original attack points, not the boost he receives from the forest. I'll then activate Forbidden Chalice, which will increase his attack points to 1450, though it negates his effect for the rest of the turn." There was a twinkle in the Lion's eye, though a glare in mine as I watched don Zaloog get hacked into bits before he shattered.

Regulus: 2600

Wilhelm: 3950

"Your move, Captain."

Turn 8: Wilhelm

I drew and immediately activated one from my hand. "I'll discard my Gold Sarcophagus to activate Lightning Vortex, destroying your Ox. Then I'll have The Fiend Megacyber attack you directly." I grinned.

Regulus: 400

Wilhelm: 3950

"Then I'll end my turn." Regulus didn't look the least bit worried.

Turn 9: Regulus

He set another card right after he drew.

"Are we stalling, sir?" I asked.

"No, surviving, young one. Your move.'

Turn 10: Wilhelm

After I drew another card I exclaimed, "I set two more cards and will have Megacyber attack your monster." Once again, the warrior charged. Once again, a monster was fragmentized, but this time it was an angel with massive wings.

"I end my turn, but stop the stall tactics," I warned.

Turn 11: Regulus

"Very well, you've earned it, Captain." Regulus leaned forward and then rested his head on his front legs, seeming like he was about to take a nap as another card floated in front of him. "Your move."

Turn 12: Wilhelm

"Really?" I asked. "Just like that you're willing to give it to me?"

"Like I said, Captain. You've earned it. Now finish it quickly so that I can tell you who you are before I have to send you back to the mortal realm." the undertone to what he said was enough to terrify me.

"Then I draw my final card. Megacyber," I looked at my monster, and he turned to look back at me questioningly. "End this game."

For the final time, the golden armor-clad warrior charged, punching away the last of the lion's life points.

Regulus: 0000

Wilhelm: 3950

"Wait, Regulus, why do we have to go back?" Luna finally piped up.

"Your bodies are in danger, and I must send you back as quickly as possible in order to save you. Ancient Fairy Dragon can be rescued at a later time." the beast reached out with his horn and tapped Luna's forehead, causing her to melt into light and veer away to the mortal realm.

"Then I suppose that my questions will be answered later?" I asked.

"Not all of them. You are a Ba, just like myself, though you were given mortal form through magic. The magic meant to transport you went wrong and the Supreme King intervened in order to save both you and his plans, meaning that instead of being the alter-ego of a human whose soul happens to most resemble yours, or a human who is the reincarnation of the human whose soul gave you life, you are just as much human as monster."

I fell to the ground, "Then who am I?"

Regulus tapped his horn to my forehead. "Wilhelm Jernigan, protect Luna in the mortal world and I will do everything in my power to tell you who you are. Until then, I will provide you with a hint at least, something to help you get out. I can't give you psychic powers, but there are certain cards that will react violently with you. You will find one on the desk when you wake up."

I woke up back in my Arcadia movement robes, lying on a bed in a room that certainly wasn't my own. I heard someone yelling from the room next to mine. Turning my head to look, I saw that there was a woman with terrible fashion sense and massively ridiculous glasses in the next room over. It seemed a terrible lack of morality to have massive, clear window be all that was really separating a man and a woman, but I had slightly more pressing issues to deal with.

I got up and went looking for a desk, but the woman saw me moving first.

"You're in here too? Hey, is there any way that you can help me get out of here? They're suppressing the press!" she said.

I was silent and instead found the desk and looked at the card that was on the desk. It was an equip spell card - Metalsilver Armor. I looked back over to the woman, "Yes, ma'am, I believe that I can help you."


	18. Arcadia: Escape

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

In all honesty, I had never seen the card Metalsilver Armor before in my life. I did, however, recognize the image on the card - the armor and weapons of Dark Blade, a normal monster with 1800 attack points and 1500 defense. I had a few copies of him in my collection, but only because they were in some of the packs that I opened, and I'd never tried having him in my deck. He wasn't a captain of some sort, so he couldn't be me anyway, but that doesn't stop a hint from being a hint, I must be a warrior.

"How am I supposed to do this, exactly?" I wondered out loud.

The woman in the other room, a young journalist by the name of Carly, was growing impatient. "You said that you could help me!" she said. "But you haven't said a word since then!"

"My apologies, but my powers aren't quite like those of a psychic duelist. I don't even know how to use them." I sighed.

"Try doing what all the others do, activate the card on a duel disk." she suggested.

"I don't have a disk," I replied, somewhat more terse than I should have been.

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice that." she shyly withdrew from the window separating us.

"But activating it is still a good idea." I raised the card high above my head, silently cursing myself for looking so stupid but willing to try anything. "I activate Metalsilver Armor!" I yelled. The room turned black with explosive force, shattering the window between Carly and myself, and I felt heavier, much heavier. I turned to look at Carly through the visor of the helmet that the spell so kindly threw onto my head; her jaw had dropped.

"You - you're - what on Earth are you?" she asked, fixing the glasses that the explosions had made askew.

"I'm a monster, the good kind," I said. Then I looked at one of the shards of glass on the floor and could see myself clearly. I was definitely wearing Dark Blade's armor, and the swords were sheathed on either side of my waist. My Arcadia Movement uniform was gone, replaced by a much more archaic shirt under the cuirass and armored leggings. I stepped into Carly's room and drew one of the swords.

She screamed, "Please don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want!" as she was cowering in the corner.

"What I want is to get you out of here. I'm about to wreak some serious havoc on all of Arcadia. They have answers to questions that I have." I sighed.

Her eyes twinkled slightly. "That sounds like a story to me, worthy of being published, perhaps?"

I ignored her and pointed the sword towards the door. "Let's see what this can do." I raised my arm and then brought the blade down on the door's center, rending it asunder. Splinters were thrown everywhere, but the ones going towards Carly and I were stopped by some strange force field.

 _I wonder just how much this armor protects from…_ I thought. Carly was still in the corner, so I extended my hand to her, pulling her to her feet.

We stepped outside the door and into the wreckage and I could already tell that something was off about the place. The whole or the building just felt more ominous than before, and it felt like there was a panic going on based on the people that I could see running around in the adjacent hallways, not to mention the fact that none of them had seemed to notice the explosions coming from our two rooms. Carly gave me her thanks and then ran off. Her safety wasn't my primary concern, given that she decided to run towards the danger rather than away from it, and I wasn't in the mood to join the fight while I was without a deck and literally wearing lethal weapons.

 _There has to be some way to make this effect turn off. I guess I could try the simple answer and sheath the sword while thinking that it's gone._ I thought. I tried that method, and the armor vanished, along with the swords, leaving me back in my Arcadia uniform and without a way to defend myself. I felt something in my pocket, so I reached to figure out what it was. When I felt it was a card I didn't bother to see which one, so I just took it out of the pocket and put it into the empty deck box on my belt.

"Now then," I say to myself. "I wonder where Luna was taken…"

 _Left, Captain._ I heard Zaloog in my mind. Not bothering to care that now I have extra voices in my head, I followed Zaloog's instructions until I find myself outside of an unmarked room. After checking to make sure that no one is watching, I activated Metalsilver Armor again, leaving scorch marks on the ground. I bash down the door by ramming myself against it, protected by the armor and not caring to potentially throw splinters at my charge, and the look on Luna's face was priceless.

"You're actually here! I didn't know that you would be so close!" she jumps off of her bed and wraps her arms around my neck.

"It's my job to protect you until I know what's going on," I say, but then I jump, hearing a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Luna!" yells Yusei, obviously worried about the bashed in the door. I heard him running closer and quickly deactivated the spell, barely in time for him to run into the doorway, breathing heavily.

When he saw her he calmed down visibly, saying, "So you're alright. Good. Akiza is fighting an Earthbound Immortal upstairs and we have to get everyone out of here quickly. Where's Leo?"

"Who's Leo?" I ask. Suddenly Yusei notices me as well.

"Wil!" He immediately grabbed me into a bear hug. "We were worried about you, bro! Is this where you've been the entire time?"

"What? What entire time? How do you know Luna, who's Leo? And by Obelisk tell me that Anna is ok!"

"No time to explain, I'll go help Akiza and you and Luna need to find Leo and get him to safety - he isn't a signer or a psychic." Yusei started to bolt out of the room before he spun around in the doorway, grabbing a pouch on his belt. He took out a deck and handed it to me.

"I think that you'll recognize this. Anna grabbed it when I told her that I'd seen you and asked me to give it you given the chance. Your disk is being kept in a relatively safe location. I'll meet up with you at Luna's penthouse, where I'll be able to explain everything." I took the deck that he was offering me and felt chills all over my body.

 _"Hey! It's the Captain in the flesh!"_ I heard Zaloog in my head.

I smiled. _Says the Duel Spirit_.

 _"Says the Duel Spirit,"_ Zaloog repeated mockingly. Yusei was already gone, but Luna was tugging my Arcadia Uniform.

"Leo is my twin brother, and he's over this way, I don't know why, but I think that Ancient Fairy Dragon is helping me to sense his presence," she said, an obviously panicked look on her face. I put my deck into the same deck box as Metalsilver Armor and followed her lead.

We ran down a flight of stairs and through a couple of empty hallways until we were in front of another holding room. Luna pounded on the door. "Leo! Are you in there?"

I heard a muffled voice yell back. "Yeah, but I don't feel too good." Luna sighed with relief before both she and I were shocked by a menacing cackle. I turned and saw Sayer, though his eyes were slightly crazed, and he was tailed by both Liquid and Okita, both of whom looked worse for wear, and like they were moving without thinking.

"Oh good! At least I get to deal with three pests. The doors to the Spirit world may be closed to me for now, but I have no doubt that another opportunity will come again!" both he and I reached for our deck boxes. Sayer looked worried. "So now you finally have psychic powers? I was wondering how you got out, I guess that all that brainwashing was enough to trigger your abilities! Show me what you've g-" suddenly a call came in through the intercom, an alert that someone had broken into Sayer's office.

"RRGH! You and I will face each other, Jernigan, but later, after I deal with a slightly more prominent pest. For now, you have my permission to deal with two of my minions: Okita and Liquid, attack!" Sayer turned around with a flourish as my former roommates activated their duel disks and drew five cards each. Luna seemed terrified but she got out a duel disk from somewhere, smaller and pinker than the standard, and activated it.

"I'm sorry about this, Luna, but may I share your duel disk?" I asked, hesitantly.

"What? Oh! Yes, of course!" she said, drawing five cards.

"Good, because I'm going first," I said, pulling out my deck and shuffling it. I threw it back into the box before I realized that I'd accidentally included Metalsilver Armor in the deck.

Turn 1: Wilhelm

W-L: 8000

O-L: 8000

I drew six cards before handing Luna a card to put onto her disk. "I summon Vengeful Shinobi and set a face down. Your move." The dark ninja entered the battlefield and readied a kunai.

Vengeful Shinobi: 400/800

Turn 2: Okita

Okita drew a card and activated a field spell. "I activate Array of Revealing Light, and the type of monster that I choose is Aqua. That means that when an Aqua type monster is summoned in any way it cannot attack that turn."

"Interesting strategy, but I exclusively use warriors and dragons," I replied, then I saw a slightly more concerned look on Luna's face. "You'll be fine," I told her. "If you do have any aqua monsters, don't worry about their inefficiency."

Okita continued, "Next I'll summon Power Injector, and I'll use his ability to sacrifice 600 life points so that he can gain 500 attack points, with which he'll attack and destroy your Shinobi."

Power Injector: 1300 1800/1400

A fat man in a blue suit and tanks full of red liquid for arms rose onto the battlefield, then started to glow with a red energy before unleashing a stream of that liquid into Vengeful Shinobi, melting him.

"But since you have selected my Vengeful Shinobi as an attack target, I get to draw a card," I said. My triumphant enthusiasm died down halfway through the sentence when I'd realized that our opponents just didn't care.

O-L: 7400

W-L: 6600

"Your move," he said.

Turn 3: Luna

Luna drew a card and set a monster and another spell or trap. "Your move," she said.

Turn 4: Liquid

Liquid drew a card and put down a spell card. Before he got the opportunity to describe it, however, Luna had activated my trap, Dark Bribe. Liquid did not react and merely drew a card before summoning a second Power Injector. He then used both power injectors to increase the attack points of his monsters to 2300 each at the cost of 1200 life points. He tried to attack with them but was stopped by Luna's Mirror Force, clearing the opposing the side of the field. Liquid then set a face down and motioned for me to go.

O-L: 5400

W-L: 6600

Turn 5: Wilhelm

I drew another card and said, "I summon Junk Synchron, and with his effect, I raise Vengeful Shinobi from my graveyard!" The man made of old car parts emerged onto the field and pulled a cord, starting his engine and bringing back Vengeful Shinobi. "I'll also flip summon Luna's Spirit of the breeze, but don't get too attached to any of them, as they are all being used for the synchro summon of my Colossal Fighter!"

Colossal Fighter: 2800/1000

"And as Colossal Fighter is on the battlefield, he gains 100 attack points for each warrior monster in my graveyard, bringing him up to 3000 attack points! He'll use those points to cream your faces and wake you both up!"

The monstrous white muscled figure pulled back his arm before unleashing the force of his punch into Liquid's face with a massive explosion of dust.

O-L: 4600

W-L: 6600

When the dust cleared I could see that I was wrong. Liquid had activated Emergency Teleport, bringing out a Krebons from his deck and using its ability to block Colossal Fighter's Attack for only 800 points of damage. Grunting, I handed Luna three more cards. "I activate Burden of the Mighty, reducing the attack points of your monsters by 100 times their level. I also set two face downs. Your move."

Turn 6: Okita

Okita wordlessly drew a card and set a monster onto the field. Then he motioned to end his turn, having realized that due to the effect of Emergency Teleport Krebons had been removed from play.

Turn 7: Luna

Luna drew a card but did nothing before commanding Colossal Fighter to attack. A Destructotron burst into shards. Then she ended her turn.

Turn 8: Liquid

Liquid drew another card, then activated Reload, giving himself a new hand. Then he activated Psychic Path, paying 800 life points to add Krebons back to his hand. He then set another monster and another face down before ending his turn. Right as he was ending his turn, however, Luna activated Call of the Haunted, one of my set cards, so that Junk Synchron could be brought back from the graveyard.

O-L: 3800

W-L: 6600

Turn 9: Wilhelm

I drew another card and summoned Chick the Yellow before I said, "I now synchro summon my Junk Synchron and my Chick the Yellow to summon Goyo Guardian!"

Goyo Guardian: 2800/2000

Colossal Fighter: 3100/1000

"Now my Goyo Guardian will attack your set monster!" and astronaut in a red and black suit was shortly visible before being shattered. Those shards were soon reassembled on my side of the field due to Goyo Guardian's effect. "Colossal Fighter, Attack!" This time I could see his punch connect with Liquid.

O-L: 0700

W-L: 6600

"Uou move." I smirked.

Turn 10: Okita

Okita drew a card and activated Psychic Overload, returning three psychic monsters from his graveyard to his deck and then drawing two cards. He set a face down and a monster before ending his turn.

Turn 11: Luna

Luna drew a card and didn't hesitate to order Goyo Guardian to attack, shattering another monster, and immediately following it up with an attack from Colossal Fighter, ending their life points.

O-L: 0000

W-L: 6600

Both Okita and Liquid were knocked out by the shock of it, presumably by the breaking of Sayer's Hold over them. Luna quickly got to unlocking Leo's door and I was surprised to see another mint-haired kid, this one wearing blue and much more obviously a guy than a girl.

Leo looked at me and said, "Woah! Who are you?"

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here, and quickly. Help me drag these guys somewhere safe." Leo and Luna worked together to pick up Liquid and I picked up Okita. We pulled them all the way outside, getting all four of them to safety.

The moment that we got outside, Luna stopped. "Wilhelm!" She said. "I sense danger is getting close to Yusei and Akiza. Can you go help them?"

I immediately put down Okita and ran back inside. I took a quick look around and saw which floors the duels were on, then I rushed into the elevator and punched in the floor number for the nearest duel.

As I got out of the elevator, I felt a presence.

"I thought that I had you under wraps! I don't know how you escaped, but you can be certain it'll be the last time!" Sayer yelled at me, putting on his duel disk.

"Do you seriously think that is the best way to fight me?" I asked, pulling Metalsilver Armor out of my deck box.

"There is no doubt in my mind that I can subdue you, if not with my skills then with the pain that I can inflict to you." he said with an odd sort of glee.

"How unfortunate, because now I have Metalsilver Armor!" I activated the card and the force of my sudden transformation threw him to the ground and lit a fire on the carpet. I drew a sword and held it to his throat.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. So leave me be." I said. I felt a darkness right behind me, however, and turned around to see the reporter that I'd rescued earlier, but in a much more interesting outfit: orange lines everywhere, a long cape, no glasses, long legs and an exposed midriff. The look on her face terrified me.

"You know," she said. "Our organization has a place for people of your skills."

"I'll get back to you on that job offer. Right now I have a few friends to save." I replied.

"No matter, then. I'll be back to speak with you after I convert Jack. For now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have some personal vengeance against this man."

"He's all yours, as far as I'm concerned. He took two years from me that I still don't know what happened in. Should I ever see you again, I hope that it will be under circumstances where this man is no more." I shrugged, sheathed the sword, and ran off towards the nearest duel that I could see.

I saw the walls crumble and Yusei was trying to convince Akiza that they needed to go, that the danger was too great. I saw a woman in a similar outfit to the one on the reporter, but no exposed midriff and green instead of orange. She was cackling a strange, twisted, and evil laugh and I could see that Akiza was in a really tight spot in their duel. I could only see one way to get her to stand down, however, as her pride was too great. Force was what was necessary. Still in my armor, I rushed the other woman and forced her to the ground, then I drew my sword and smashed her duel disk with the pommel. She wasn't exactly happy about that.

"You have prevented me from my vengeance! I don't care what sort of freak you are but I will end you!" she screamed. A massive reptilian hand started to reach around me and picked me up. I could see that it belonged to a massive monster that was obviously the one that was doing all of the damage to the building.

"Slifer!" I yelled. Then I turned to Yusei and Akiza, both of whom were still in shock from my sudden appearance and the look of my appearance.

"Run, you fools!" I yelled. While Akiza was stammering Yusei swept her off her feet and carried her to the elevator, getting out of the building.

As for me, I was probably doomed. The hand was pulling me closer to the gaping mouth of the monster and I could see nothing inside of it, as though it were an endless void that only consumed. I wouldn't be able to kill it, probably only make it drop me, but it would be worth a shot, so I used my sword to hack at the arm that held me. Surprisingly, it cut straight through and the hand released its grip on me as it fell to the street below. Unfortunately, I was also falling.

"At least I don't have to worry about sharpening them." I joked to myself as I drew my other sword and plunged both into the side of the building.

By the way, should you ever think of doing what I just did, it is a terrible idea. Skyscrapers are built using steel beams, and even my swords have a tough time going through them. The moment that gravity pulled me into a steel beam with the swords, the sudden jolt was enough to dislocate both of my arms and force me to release my grip. I still had ten stories or so to fall. After about 2 seconds, I hit the ground. My crumpled body lay amidst the rubble and the sparkling shards of my broken armor.

* * *

 _One may wonder where Goyo Guardian Came From. Truthfully, it was stolen from Sector Security long before the formation of the Militia._


	19. Dual Cities: Revelation

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

"He's awake!" was the cry that I heard as I blinked my eyes open. I was lying on a hospital bed and all too familiar voices were clamoring towards me. The haze eventually left my sight and I tried to see who was there, the mint twins and Jack were at my bedside, though Jack had on a ridiculous white and silver coat with way too many buckles everywhere.

"Jack?" I tried to sit up, but then barely held back a scream before stopping the effort.

"Woah there, buddy. You're hurt enough as it is. You have better things to worry about right now than sitting up." Jack rushed to my side and helped guide me back down.

"You look ridiculous." I groaned.

"Well, this ridiculous guy and his duel runner are the reason why you're still alive, so show some gratitude." he folded his arms and huffed.

"Sorry, last I remember of you is a two-year-old memory," I said.

"You don't know anything about how I'm the King of Turbo Duels?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Former King," Luna said.

"Yeah, Yusei beat him pretty badly in the Fortune Cup!" Leo added.

"So long as it's an Enforcer, I don't care." I sighed.

Jack sat down in a chair next to me and wrung his hands, "Do you seriously still think of us as Enforcers?"

"Well, I always thought that was what we'd call my cell of the Militia." I chuckled.

Leo and Luna looked confused, but Jack adopted an extremely serious expression. "What is the last thing that you remember, mate?"

"Jumping at a Ra-forsaken witch who had her giant pet lizard try to eat me, then falling out of a skyscraper. And breaking every bone in my body, apparently." I replied.

"Not every bone, just a few ribs, two dislocated arms, two broken shoulders, and a massive amount of bruising." Leo corrected me. I shot him a glare.

Jack sighed, "Before that, Wilhelm."

"Turning around after watching Kalin get arrested," I said.

"I guess that it was a hard fall. You've been out for a few days." Jack said.

"Yeah, but that isn't the reason for the two-year gap in my memory. The guy in charge of the Arcadia Movement had been brainwashing me, and I have no idea what has been happening to me in those two years." I said.

"Well, if the scars are anything to judge by, in addition to the internal damage that usually are signs of starvation, I'd guess torture in a dark hole that we'll probably never be able to find." said a woman with blue hair who walked in.

"I'm Mina," she said. "Jack Atlas's assistant. How are you, Mr. Jernigan?"

"I've been better. I'm two years late. Jack, when is the soonest boat to Satellite?"

"How should I know? I'm not planning on ever going back there!" he said incredulously.

"But Anna. Is she alright?" I asked. "And where are Yusei and Akiza? I thought that I'd rescued them."

"You should really ask Yusei about all of that, and he's busy tending to Akiza," Jack said. I heard an explosion coming from down the hall.

"I can only assume that is how he tends to her, with a duel?" I asked.

"Well, she's upset that this Sayer fellow fell to his death. Apparently, he was good to her and now she feels like she's all alone, so she's lashing out at everybody and everything. Yusei's trying to calm her down. I couldn't keep watching all that mushy stuff about friendship and how he'll always be her friend and stuff, so I left to see you." Jack leaned back with an air of apathy.

"I think it's rather romantic, Mr. Atlas." Mina huffed and turned away. She poked her head back in to say, "You really should thank Leo and Luna, too. They're paying for your medical coverage." Then she was gone.

I looked over at the mint twins and Leo scratched his head, "We're kinda sorta filthy rich. No biggie."

"Yeah," laughed Luna. "And we owe you our lives, so it's the least we could do."

"Thanks. I would've been proud to see you both in the Militia." I said.

"What's the Militia?" Leo asked, suddenly very interested.

"Wilhelm's Duel Gang back home. He had a junior cell for all the kids." Jack explained.

"Cool! Do you think I could have a duel with any of them?" Leo asked, jumping out of his seat.

"If they agree, sure. I'd duel you if I had my deck and my disk." I joked.

"Well, your deck is in the side table drawer, and your disk is back in Satellite, with Anna," Jack said. "We left everything of yours that we could find with her, including the keys to your man cave. Even Sector Security helped out with the search, but we were never able to find you."

"Sayer must've kidnapped me. But I'm no psychic, so it must have been for my connection to the Spirit World, like Luna over there."

"That's better than most explanations that we got." Jack turned to Leo and Luna. "Would you twerps leave us alone for a little bit? There's something I need to talk to Wilhelm about in private."

Luna tugged Leo out of the room, though he was complaining about it the entire way. After closing the door behind them Jack sat back down next to me, then he pulled out a smashed pair of glasses, but I recognized them easily.

"Hey, those belong to that reporter girl, don't they?"

Jack seemed sorrowful, "I was wondering if you'd seen her, if you knew whether or not she got out alive."

"I'm pretty sure she did. I rescued her myself." I said.

"Thank you…" Jack nearly whispered, clutching the glasses as if they were everything to him.

"By Obelisk, you really love this girl, don't you?" I grinned.

"And so what if I do?" Jack stood up and loomed over me.

"Stand down, Jack. I'm not worthy of being judge to your love life." Jack sat back down, his head in his hands as though he had failed miserably at something.

I reached out to him, which didn't hurt too bad, apparently, they set my arm back in its place, anyway, I reached out and patted Jack on the head, like when we were kids.

"Don't worry, pal," I said. "We'll find her and get her back to you."

I was in a wheelchair when they brought me into Sector Security Director Goodwin's room. He'd sent for the group of us, and despite the hesitations from his goons he was forced to accept me as part of that lot.

Jack wheeled me in, pushing both Leo and Luna away for the "right" to push me, apparently. He wasn't happy and thought that we were being baited into a trap with the promise to show us what a couple of visions meant.

Goodwin addressed us shortly after we all entered, "Welcome, Signers. It's unfortunate that it has taken this long to get you all here, but alas… I am simply glad that I can be here with you all today.

"Something smells fishy about this guy," Jack whispered in my ear.

"Goodwin, what is it that you want?" Yusei asked impatiently.

"Well, well, it doesn't seem like there's too much love for me here, does it? Very well then. Let's move on to the main topic at hand. Behold," Goodwin pressed a button on his desk and the massive garden behind his house shifted so that some strange mesoamerican temple rose up towards the sky. An oddly circular image vaguely resembling a dragon lit up around the temple.

"This is the temple that lies underneath the mansion." Goodwin beamed.

"That looks exactly like the marks we all have!" Luna piped in.

"What marks?" I whispered to Jack.

"I'll tell you later." he said.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Akiza paled.

After allowing a moment for awe to set in, Goodwin spoke again, "That's right. It's the mark of the Signers passed down as a celestial legend. I'm sure you all saw it too… The vision that the Crimson Dragon showed us during the Fortune Cup."

"Yes, we did," Yusei spoke gravely and Akiza seemed to edge closer to him.

"That was all part of its guidance for us. You all coming to New Domino City was also part of the path that it laid out for us…" Goodwin seemed like a madman.

Then I remembered my own experience at the Fortune Cup, "So that's what that weird dragon was!" Everyone looked at me funny, and Goodwin looked like he wanted to swat me out of the room like a bug, but he was also giving the look to Leo, so I knew that neither of us would be booted anytime soon.

Yusei finally brought the room back to attention by saying, "So you're saying we were led there?"

"The Crimson Dragon works in many ways." Goodwin started to speak, but Yusei was angry suddenly.

"No! That was all part of your plot to trick us into going there!"

Jack added, "This has got nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon! We choose our own fates!"

"That, in itself, is the destiny brought forth by the power of the Crimson Dragon. I am merely following the guidance of the Crimson Dragon. That is all." Goodwin smiled.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Jack barked.

"What you believe is up to you. But as long as you are Signers with power granted by the Crimson Dragon, you cannot escape fate."

"If everything is 'destiny' as you say, is it also destiny that I have this power at all? This miserable power that has hurt so many, and has caused me to be hated by everyone?" Akiza looked down and Yusei put his arm around her to calm her.

"Akiza…" Luna said, visibly worried about her friend.

"But without that power, you all would never have met and your fates would still be unknown," Goodwin said. "Such is the case for you, too, Luna."

"Me too?" Luna suddenly seemed scared. Leo stepped up next to his sister.

"You were all selected to be the reincarnations of the legendary Signers. This is a fate that was promised a few thousand years ago. You cannot fight against that." Goodwin said.

Leo suddenly got excited and said, "Um… Weren't there supposed to be _five_ Signers in all?"

Jack saw what he was going for, saying, "There's only four here now."

"Does that mean… Wilhelm? He is connected to the spirit world too!" Luna asked.

"And maybe me?" Leo added.

"No, it is not either of them. The fifth Signer already knows of their power." Goodwin quickly put it in.

"Besides, Luna, my connection to the Spirit World is very different from yours," I said, which caused Goodwin to look at me strangely.

"Then who could it be?" Yusei asked.

"When the time comes, they will appear before you." Goodwin shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"A few thousand years ago, all was nearly destroyed by evil incarnate, the King of the Underworld. However, the Crimson Dragon descended and sealed away that evil into the ground. Those are the Nazca Lines. Those which were sealed away as a forbidden part of history have become active again. This is all the work of the Dark Signers. If our duels are based on the power of life, then their duels are based on the power of the Underworld." Goodwin said.

"The power of the Underworld?" Yusei asked.

"Basically, within them is a limitless amount of power. That power has already exceeded even my own expectations. The recent events in Satellite have also occurred in the city. But that is only the beginning…" Goodwin kept monologuing.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna, visibly terrified.

"Everything is still in the initial planning stages. The final plan is to ultimately revive the King of the Underworld."

"What happens when he is revived?" Leo asked.

"Everything will be destroyed," Goodwin said with a wave of his hand.

"So, as Signers, we were all gathered here to stop that from happening. Am I right?" Jack asked.

"Correct. The key to reviving the King of the Underworld is in the Old EnerD System in the B.A.D. Area of Satellite. Around that area, there are four devices used to control the power of the Old EnerD System." Goodwin said.

"I never knew anything like that was in B.A.D... " Yusei said.

"Your mission is to seal those four control units. The Signer's Dragon Cards that you have each obtained through your destinies are no regular cards. The power to seal the control units lies within those cards." Goodwin told us.

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon is one of those cards, right?" Luna asked.

"It is. Unfortunately, it is currently in the hands of the enemy. And because of that, the Spirit World is indeed in danger." Goodwin said to Luna. She adopted a grave expression that most little girls shouldn't be capable of.

"You must seal the control units if you want to save this world. Of course, the Dark Signers will attempt to stop you. If you do not defeat them, the threat to this world will endure. Defeat the Dark Signers and seal the control units. That is your destiny as Signers according to the path set forth by the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin concluded.

"It seems like a pretty tall tale, but something strange is happening in Satellite, and I want to stop it. Jack, Wilhelm and I have friends there, and we'll do anything to protect them." Yusei spoke for us. I was surprised to see Jack nodding his head, given what he told me a few days ago. Akiza looked scared for Yusei. I could tell that Luna was scared for the Spirit World, but at least she wouldn't be alone there. I'd be there with her.

"I see…" Goodwin said."Whatever you reasons, as long as you can bring peace back to this world…"

With that we were dismissed. Jack wheeled me outside ahead of the others, and I could see two figures waiting for us. Mina was obviously there for Jack, as hopeless as that was. Trudge, however, I wanted to talk to.

"Trudge!" I yelled. Happy to see him. He was completely flabbergasted to see me.

"Well if it isn't the Commander of the Militia! Where have you been?" he asked.

"A torture and brainwashing chamber. Long story. What's with that scar on your face?"

He reached up and touched the scar with his left hand, "I… Satellite turned into complete and utter garbage after you left. The Militia held for a few months under Gushizawa and your girlfriend Anna, but then the cells started separating and nobody seemed to care anymore, not even Gushizawa. Only the girls are still trying to do good."

I was torn. I was definitely proud of Anna but disappointed that I didn't have a bigger legacy.

"The rest of the Enforcers separated and stopped hanging out. Crow stuck to the kids, Yusei found a few other mechanics to keep working on duel runners, and Jack got away by stealing your old bike. Yusei eventually built another one and tried to escape with it, and while I eventually caught him, I couldn't help taking a few pieces of shrapnel from the garbage we were riding through." Trudge finished his story.

"Jack, is this all true?" I asked my friend.

He hung his head in the closest thing to shame that he could express, "It is, mate. I'm sorry, but that thing was a piece of junk anyway."

I laughed, "I know it was, that's why I loved it. But that's alright. I won't be able to ride in time to help you guys anyway. All I'm good for right now is sitting around and looking pretty, in this world, at least." Jack cheered up a little at my light heartedness, but little did he know that I would eventually have my vengeance against him.

Mina spoke once the group was assembled, "I have a helicopter that can get us to Satellite. It even has a ramp for wheelchairs and specialized straps."

"I appreciate it Mina, but where did you get it from, a hospital?" I joked.

"Yes, actually."

"Don't they need those?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, but who cares! Get to ze choppa!" Leo said in an absolutely terrible german accent.

"You're too young to watch movies like that!" Yusei laughed as we all got onboard the large helicopter. We all needed a laugh.

When we first got off in Satellite, I convinced Trudge to take me to see Anna first. After all, I'm not a Signer, and I wasn't needed yet. Trudge wheeled me around to my old home, surprisingly, and then he knocked on the door.

She opened the door, wearing the same blue dress that I first met her in, though it was more faded now. My old vest was on over it, and by Obelisk, those gray eyes of hers… I was crying when I said, "Hey, Princess…"


	20. Satellite: Hello

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters._

* * *

Anna took a moment to look at me, then she sucked in her breath and launched into a frenzy of activity. She rushed back inside and came out with my old duel disk and helmet, still as shiny as the day I'd left them behind.

"Here's your duel disk and your helmet. I know that you like them in good working order so I did my best to dust them off the moment I'd heard you were still alive." she started off with.

"Princess…" I grinned.

"Hmm… It looks like you'll need a different set-up, given your current status of being in a wheelchair, no worry, I'm sure that I can think of something. For now, I'll just strap it to your arm and leave the helmet in your lap… like so…"  
"Princess…" I was growing weary.

"And your collection of cards is still inside, I only gave your deck as it was to Yusei when he was last here. And your duel runner was stolen by Jack, though I'm sure you've already been told about all of that by now."

"Princess…"

"I'm afraid that after you left no one really had the skills to maintain your duel disk shop, so it died pretty quickly. The Steel Militia fizzled away pretty quickly too, finally ending when I got mad enough at Gushizawa's attempts to get in bed with me." Anna ran back inside quickly after she told me that.

I looked up at Trudge, "Thanks, Officer, but I think I'll be fine, now."

"Are you sure? You don't have anyone else to push you around." he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll ask Anna. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, she and I need a moment alone." I smiled.

"Then I'll leave you two to it. I'll be at the Sector Security Station if you need me." Trudge walked away. Anna came back outside pretty soon after that.

"I still work at the bike shop. Globe isn't interested in me anymore, thank goodness. He, Lagoon and Yusei helped me to fix up Charlotte. Yusei and Crow helped me to scrounge up the parts to make her a duel runner using your notes, but I never really wanted to, so they're just waiting inside if you want to take a look at them." Anna continued to rush through her explanation of events. She hadn't been looking me in the eye the entire time.

"Anna," I said. I stared her straight in the face and eventually she looked me in the eyes. Her beautiful gray eyes were marked red by the strain of tears.

"Yes?" she half asked, half answered.

"I missed you." was all that I could say.

She collapsed on top of me, practically. She was on her knees, her arms the only layer between my lap and her head as she cried. "You were gone! You left me and you were gone! I can be on my own but you don't get to come into my life, act all perfect, and leave!" she sobbed.

"I'm not perfect and you know it," I said. If I had been capable of moving my arms I would have tried to sooth her, pat her head or something.

She balled up her fist and hammered it into my leg, "But why? Why did you have to go away?"

"Because some sicko decided to take me. I didn't get a choice. I'm sorry." I lowered myself as far as I could, trying to bow and show her that I never wanted to leave. I wanted to give myself to her again and It hurt that she was weak, exposed.

Anna looked up at me, then she slowly got up and lifted my head. I saw her eyes again and I watched her wipe her tears away. I felt horrible, those eyes should never be marred by grief or pain.

"I know that you only ever agreed to give me one shot, but please, may I ask for another one?" I asked. She kissed me.

"You idiot," she whispered as she did her best to embrace me despite the wheelchair. "You're still on the first. Let me get you the sword. I've kept it inside."

"I love you." I practically choked through my own erupting tears.

"I know, you idiot. I know," she whispered.

Anna wheeled me over to Martha's orphanage that afternoon to meet up with the rest of the crew. We discussed all of the strange happenings in Satellite of late, up until Martha realized that I was in the room when she walked in with snacks.

"My, My…" she laughed a little through her tears. "First Yusei comes home with a girlfriend and now my daughter-in-law comes home with my son. What did I do to be accepted into heaven so quickly?" She embraced me and made me feel like the rest of my ribs were going to snap, lifting me out of my wheelchair. Anna seemed a bit nervous but everybody else just laughed. Thankfully she put me back down soon after that.

"I'm glad to see you too, Martha, but Anna and I aren't married. I haven't even proposed." I smiled.

"You may as well be engaged, she hasn't been seen with anyone else ever since you left, she's basically made your old wardrobe her own, and I see you wearing the sword again," Martha said.

"Not all of it. He needs some to wear now, too." Anna protested. It was true. When she saw me wearing what was basically my arcadia uniform without the weird tabard she helped me to get changed. I had been extremely embarrassed, but she didn't make a big deal out of it and helped me into jeans, a t-shirt, and an old black denim jacket that I'd never really worn. It seemed to have gotten quite a bit of wear from the years I was gone, however.

"And where is Wilhelm going to live, so as to have access to his old wardrobe?" Martha asked, amused.

"With me, of course," Anna said very matter-of-factly.

"Then you may as well already be married. Therefore, daughter-in-law." Martha turned her attention to Yusei and Akiza, who were blushing profusely despite being at opposite ends of the room. "And do you two have any protest? Try me, I'm on a roll." both Yusei and Akiza just turned their heads towards the floor as the boys and Luna were laughing their heads off.

Oddly enough, Crow was the one who brought us back under control, "It's nice to see you again, Wil, and you and I have a lot of catching up to do, but there have been a lot of people disappearing from Satellite. Some of the kids are gone, just gone in some purple fire that took everybody who wasn't inside down in the B.A.D. area. Anna's lucky to be alive."

I saw him for the first time since I'd walked in. He looked like he had seen a ghost or many ghosts. Regardless, he was steeled, and he wasn't going to drop this serious version of himself until the danger had passed.

"Who's been taken?" I asked.

"Itsuki, and three others. And they haven't been taken, they're gone. No blood, no body, just an outline left where their shadows were." Crow said. The entire room sobered pretty quickly after Crow and I exchanged words.

"Well if it isn't the remnants of the Steel Militia, ruminating in their dying glory." a voice blasted from a microphone outside, and it wasn't the words that sent a chill over our bones.

"Kalin," I whispered as Yusei, Jack and Crow rushed outside. Martha covered her mouth with her hands as the mint twins and Akiza just looked confused. Anna and I… we didn't even turn around.

"Long time no see, my friends." I heard Kalin say. It didn't sound like the old Kalin, though, it was even more twisted, demented.

"Kalin!" Yusei yelled.

"I heard that you didn't make it in the facility! That you…" Jack said.

"What, died? Ha! Well, it looks like I'm back… in order to settle our unfinished business… Isn't that right, Yusei?"

I didn't hear Yusei respond before Kalin continued, "Perfect timing, too… You're just the Signer that I need to defeat."

"Snap out of it Kalin! You don't have to be a Dark Signer! You can get back to being who you used to be, our friend!" Yusei cried. What an ignorant fool. Anna and I held our tongues.

"Yusei, I'm not here for a rosy reunion. I'm here as a Dark Signer to declare war on you! Of course, I haven't forgotten what you did to me either…" Kalin cackled.

"You're wrong! Please just listen, I was trying to…"

"I don't want to hear your stupid little excuses! Everyone had already turned against me and sided with that pathetic traitor, Jernigan, and then you betray me to Sector Security! Besides, it's our destiny to fight! You and I, then when I'm done with you I wipe the floor with Wilhelm. I know he's in there with his pathetic witch who isn't worthy of wearing the Enforcer Uniform." Kalin jeered.

Anna sat down next to me and reached out to my hand, squeezing it. I squeezed back as much as I could without hurting myself. Neither of us said a word.

"I'll be waiting at the place of our destiny… the control unit at the Old EnerD System. See you there, Yusei, because after the sun sets it will be too late and I really don't want to miss our chance." Kalin said.

"Sunset?" Crow asked.

"You haven't heard? You Signers sure are a slow bunch, aren't you? After the sun sets, the gate to the Underworld will open and the king will rise again! Then all will be lost!" I could hear him cackling as revved a motorcycle and sped away. The three of them walked back inside, and Jack looked like he had seen a ghost.

"She was there," I said to Jack.

"Yes. She's one of them. How did you know?" Jack asked me.

"Because she turned into that after I rescued her. I broke her out and she went after Sayer. When I was rescuing Yusei and Akiza I ran into Sayer again, and she got there after me. I only saw her for a moment, but she was darker."

"I don't like it." said Jack, clutching something in his hand.

"Hey, Jack, what is it that she handed you?" Crow asked. Jack finally looked down at the piece of paper he was holding, then he unfolded it to look at it.

"It looks like a map. It has markings for Luna, Akiza, Yusei and I." Jack said.

"The sites for our respective duels against the Dark Signers," Akiza said.

"We don't have the time for a plan other than to play along with their sick game," I said. I turned to Luna, "Take us inside the Spirit World, now. We have to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon before we even have a hope of stopping the King from returning."

"Ok," Luna said.

"I'll keep watch over your bodies here, and I'll make sure that you two get where you need to be for when you wake up," Anna said.

"How do you know what to do?" I asked her.

"A dragon told me in my dreams, that and the stories of all of the duelists with spirit connections. Really, it couldn't be easier. Now get a move on." she said, wheeling me closer to Luna. Then she kissed my cheek, "Don't die in there, or I swear I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't dare keep you waiting any longer than you want to, Princess." I laughed.

"Then why aren't I fat from pregnancies and wearing a fat diamond on my finger, Willie?" Anna asked.

This shocked me enough that I should have been dumbfounded, but instead it was enough to snap, "Anna, I love you with everything I have, but there's a two year gap in my memory because of some sicko who tortured and brutalized me and who knows what else in some dark hole that I will never find! I have memories of about two months of being with you, and they are the happiest thing that I have, and they are the most recent things that I have, and I am not going to marry you after two months! Especially, not while I'm a bit busy helping a little girl to save the world!"

Anna seemed surprised, but she wore a smile for some reason. Leo and Luna had the same expression and no one else, it seemed, was even in the room.

"What are you all staring at?" I asked.

"You're, you're standing, Willie!" Anna laughed. While my arms were both in casts it was true, I'd practically jumped to my feet.

"Well, of course, I'm standing, I only had major bruising to my legs, I didn't shatter them like I did my shoulders. Now I need to sit back down before the adrenaline wears off and I realize how much pain I'm in. Luna, I'd prefer to be in the Spirit World by that time so that no one gets to hear me scream." I said.

Anna helped me back into my seat before she said, "It may only be two months for you, but I've stayed faithful to a pipe dream for two years. You'd better come up with a good way to reward me by the time you finish your business in there."

"Saving the world isn't enough?" I asked, still calming myself.

"Not nearly enough. I have a checklist of things that need to happen so you'd better heal fast." she smiled.

"I'll take it up with the duel spirit of the healing factor while I'm in there."

"Enough already! We have to save Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said as she took hold of my hand. I immediately felt myself leave my body, holding hand with Luna as we traversed to… somewhere.


	21. Spirit World: Rescue

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

We got to the Spirit World right behind Torunka, hiding in the same spot where I'd first met him. Apparently, we were silent enough that he didn't notice us behind him.

I ducked next to him behind the barrels and asked, "Hey, what's the plan?"

"AAAAHHH-!" Torunka screamed loud before I cupped his mouth with my hand and he got the hint to keep quiet.

"Hey, did you hear something?" I heard a monkey guard say.

"It was probably just a creaky door, no big deal." said a second one.

"You're right. We should just get on with the patrol. Did you hear about the what happened to the guys protecting the castle last week?"

"Yeah, some ninja went straight through them all like a bolt of lightning and rescued the captive." the conversation carried on as we heard their footsteps walking away.

The moment that I released Torunka he said, "Don't you ever do that to me again! It is unbelievably rude to sneak up on an old man. We could have been caught!"

Luna and I were laughing, but quickly let it die down so that we could check our equipment and listen to Torunka.

"Regulus has been captured. He was trying to be a good boy and protect his elders, you see. Bless his heart. Anyway, Zeman has captured him and brought him into his throne room, so we'd better go and rescue him. If someone could distract Zeman then the rest of us, having freed Regulus, should be able to free the spirit of the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the day will be saved!"

"Oh, my, Torunka, It almost sounds like it got planned that way instead of wishful thinking on your part." Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm the second best strategist that the fairy realm has, and the only one that we currently have access to!" Torunka pouted.

"I'll do whatever's necessary. Regulus is the only one who's actually been able to help me fill in any of my gaps in memory so far, so regardless of anything else I want him freed." I said. Then I noticed that I was still wearing my duel disk, and the jacket and wakizashi. I also noticed that I could actually move my arms.

"Ha!" I started whirling my arms around. "They work here!"

"Calm down, Captain, you're acting like a fool." Torunka sighed.

"Right, let's get moving. We don't have much time." Luna said.

"Understood." I fell in line behind Torunka and Luna, but I readied Metalsilver Armor in my deck box. We marched a short way up the hill before we got to the main gate of the castle. I took one look at the guard, who then panicked and opened the door for us.

"Which way to Zeman?" I asked.

"Straight ahead." the monkey squeaked.

A preliminary examination once we entered the main hall showed that the information the guard gave us was accurate. We walked to the door on the other side of the hall and thankfully, no guards accosted us. We opened up the door and found ourselves in a circular room with three arrows and multiple platforms. Each platform had a switch box on it, including the one in the center and one we were on. There was a door on the other side, and between the platforms and arrows was a massive chasm.

"Oh this is easy!" Torunka laughed. "Does he think that a clock puzzle is going to stop us from getting to him?"

"If it is any consolation to him, I have no idea what to do, here." Luna sighed.

"Not to fear, I know exactly how to solve this puzzle." Torunka hit the switch next to us, then he started running across the arrows, which were whirling around as he hit the switches. Eventually, both Torunka and the arrows stopped moving and there was a clear path between us and the door on the other side.

When we got to the other side Torunka pushed slightly on the door and rather triumphantly said, "See, it's unlocked."

"Good job, kid, you're not completely useless." I ruffled Torunka's hair and laughed.

"Hey! I'm a few thousand years older than you!" he yelled as we entered the throne room. A giant black gorilla turned around and looked at us, and I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous attire he was sporting.

The Gorilla's face turned immediate sour as it barked, "How did you get in here, did my guards fail in their duty again?"

"I take it then that you're Zeman?" I asked.

"It matters not. Just like the other spirits, you, too, will be of good use to Devack. Consider it an honor to be crushed by my own two hands!" Zeman said. Then there was a flash of light coming from a circle in the middle of the room.

"What is this? My powers?" Zeman cried.

"Heh, heh, heh. It would seem that your staff and mine are repelling each other, sorry about that, not!" Torunka was laughing.

"Tell you what, Zeman, why don't we settle this like civilized folk. You put away your fists and I leave my sword where it is and we play a children's card game to settle this."

"If we duel, it will be a shadow game. Whichever of us loses, will also lose their soul. And due to the repelling powers of the staves, we will both be losing 500 life points each turn." Zeman said gravely.

"Then what's holding you back? I'm the biggest threat you've ever faced. Just think of what it'll prove to your men if you take me out." I goaded. In the corner of my eye, I could see Torunka and Luna moving closer to the unconscious Regulus in a cage.

"Then let us duel." Zeman grinned. "You may go first. The appearance of mercy is often useful."

Turn 1: Wilhelm

Wilhelm: 4000

Zeman: 4000

"I'll be happy to," I said as I drew my first card. I was smiling at my hand when suddenly both Zeman and I fell to one knee, groaning in pain.

Wilhelm: 3500

Zeman: 3500

"I warned you," Zeman grunted.

"Then I'll just remain kneeling for this game if it will be coming again so soon." I half-joked. "I set one monster and two face-downs. Your move."

Turn 2: Zeman

Zeman drew a card and he and I both felt the pain again.

Wilhelm: 3000

Zeman: 3000

"I summon Great Angus, who will attack your face down monster!" Zeman barked.

Great Angus: 1800/0600

The great red beast pounced onto the battlefield and tried to maul my monster with its tusks. It didn't reach the monster, however, and instead charged straight into a cylinder, coming back out to charge at Zeman, who was knocked back into his throne.

Wilhelm: 3000

Zeman: 1200

"Sorry, Zeman, but I activated my trap. Magic Cylinder. It didn't hurt too much, did it?" I asked.

"You'll be sorry for that! I'm setting one face down and then it will be your turn!"

Turn 3: Wilhelm

"So be it." I said as I drew my card. Both Zeman and I braced ourselves for the pain once again, and it did not disappoint.

Wilhelm: 2500

Zeman: 0700

"Heh. I'm sorry, Zeman, but this is your last turn. I flip summon Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn." the long-haired woman with a spiked whip emerged on the battlefield on one knee, then she stood up and gave the whip a crack.

Meanae: 1000/1800

"And I'll have her teammate join her, I summon Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow."

Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow: 1000/1000

"You aren't going to kill me with such weak monsters. Great Angus is still too powerful." Zeman said.

"But your Great Angus won't be there to stop them, I'm activating Dark Core. By discarding my Swift Gaia from my hand, I can Remove your Great Angus from play" I slid my Swift Gaia into the graveyard section of the duel disk as a black hole emerged behind Zeman's Great Angus and warped it to a different dimension.

"Meanae, hit him with everything that you've got." I ordered. Meanae jumped forward and sliced Zeman across the face with her whip. Zeman started to fade away.

Wilhelm: 2500

Zeman: 0000

"So be it, Captain, but soon you and I will meet again, and at that time I will have my vengeance."

"I doubt it. You really aren't very good at this game." I said, watching the last of Zeman wither away into nothingness.

"Captain!" I heard Regulus yell from behind me. I turned around to see him and he was only just starting to stand up. I walked over to him, Torunka and Luna.

"Well done, Captain. Now I ask that you allow Torunka and I to be in here for a moment around the circle. We will undo the magic that binds the rest of the spirits in this stone." Regulus said with a weary voice.

CRACK

Stones started falling on top of Zeman's throne. After a heartbeat, the room was flooded with light and warmth.

"Thanks to your efforts, I have finally returned. Thank you." a familiar voice said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna cried as she rushed forward.

Regulus bowed, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, are you alright?"

"I am indeed Regulus. I can't thank you enough for all of your help." said the dragon.

"There is no need for such words, I was merely carrying out my duties."

"And to you, Luna. Due to your strength, peace has finally returned to the Spirit World. On behalf of everyone in this land, allow me to express my gratitude. I thank you."

"You're welcome." Luna scratched the back of her head. "I'm just sorry it took so long. Anyway, I couldn't have done anything at all by myself."

"Maybe so. Torunka, Captain, Without your assistance Zeman would have continued to rule over the Spirit World.

Torunka, now actually an old man, replied, "Oh, it was nothing.

"Thank you for helping, everyone! I really appreciate it! Luna said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this momentous and happy occasion, but there is still a mortal world to save, in case you all forgot." I snapped at them. Luna looked down.

"Right, the control units. Or else the King of the Underworld will be revived." Luna said.

"That sounds rather dreadful!" old man Torunka said.

"Indeed. We haven't much time until the King of the Underworld returns. And in fact, your brother Leo is now battling a Dark Signer by the name of Devack." the dragon said.

"He is?" Luna was immediately worried.

"Yes. He fights hard, but he is outmatched. There is no time to lose, you must go to him posthaste!" the dragon reached out and touched Luna, sending her away.

"And what about me, great and powerful Ancient Fairy Dragon? Shouldn't I be there as well? I am her protector, after all." I worried about the mint twins. Neither could be really good.

"She can protect herself. Besides. There are truths that you must know, truths that only a different dragon can tell you. While you are in this world your body has been healing rapidly, the best that I could do to thank you at the time, but it still needs more time to enable the use of your arms. Therefor I will occupy you. Go to the forest and wait. Your guardian will meet you there."

"My guardian?" I asked, incredulous.

"The keeper of your lost memories, though not of all of them. Your guardian is also your familiar, your dragon. She will be with you soon in the forest." Ancient Fairy Dragon kept trying to shoo me away.

"I have only one more question, then. Who was the agent assigned to watch over me in the mortal realm?"

"Don Zaloog, though there were others who followed you and were merely curious, and some motivated by more than curiosity. Now go - to the forest." the dragon touched me and I found myself deep in the Spirit World's forest.

"Well fine then, I guess that I just have to sit here and wait, then," I said to myself. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait for long.


	22. Satellite: Rage

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S or any of their characters._

* * *

Air hit me hard as wingbeats cracked through the air. A dragon as black as pitch flew just in front of the sun, its shadow sailing across the ground. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing them to rest from the agitation until I heard a soft thump. I opened my eyes and saw the dark outline of a dragon, just a little over two meters high. There were spikes all over it, and I could scarcely make out its eyes. The light seemed to just be absorbed by the dragon instead of there being any reflection at all.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the night."

"No, seriously, who are you?"

"I'm the one who can tell you who you are, and I am the one who can restore two years to you."

"How? You're supposed to be my guardian, though I increasingly doubt the need for one." I folded my arms.

"Your memories of the spirit world before the incident are lost forever. There is no way to retrieve them and no mental scars to peer into. The two years, however, I can restore to you. There is a scar in your mind that will always be there, and if you desire I can open it for you. It won't however, be like your time with the Enforcers, where you relived it in your mind. Instead, all of the pain and the agony will be returned to you in an instant, in addition to whatever longing you may have felt."

"Are you saying that I might be better off not knowing how the scars all over my body got there?" I asked incredulously.

"The pain is great. There was longing for your 'Anna,' but there is nothing else that could ever resemble happiness. Your captor sought to force his way into the Spirit World through you, but could not as you knew not how. Your ignorance cost you severely. Eventually, you were a wasted resource and your captor sought to regain some of his losses, brainwashing you and inducting you into his organization."

"Huh… Well, while that certainly goes towards explaining a lot, but I still need those memories. Right now I'm a nineteen year old with about two month's worth of actual memories, and I need everything I can get." I sighed.

"You don't want me to do this. We only have so much time before you must be sent back. I could tell you who you are, show you my memories of your exploits. I'd rather not waste the time that we have with naught but pain." it said.

"There is no point in remembering who I was. I need only know who I am now, and who I am now has been shaped by pain." I replied.

"You always have been, Captain." the dragon stepped closer to me and held a claw out to my head. It tapped my forehead and I felt something open, like a tear in the fabric of my mind.

All at once I knew what it felt like to cry so long as to no longer be capable of tears, to be hungry enough that even a styrofoam plate started to look like a meal. I knew the scalding agony of a hot knife cutting my back, cauterizing my flesh so as to prevent the spilling of blood. The stench of my own burning skin felt like it would never leave my nostrils. But more than anything else, I knew longing, longing for escape or death, whichever came first, and longing for Anna, praying that she and the Militia would be able to find me. But I eventually forgot about Anna. I'd eventually forgotten about my friends. I gave in to the despair of knowing that I would not be rescued, and I welcomed death as an alternative.

Hacking and sputtering, I coughed my way back to consciousness. I was laying in the same meadow, and the dragon was looming over me, casting an aura of fear. That isn't to say that I felt afraid, but that the dragon was afraid for me.

"I can't believe that I lost hope." I finally moaned.

"It was a hard two years. Even the strongest of wills break eventually, and you didn't know who you were. We weren't able to help you while your own preconceived notions of the world were getting in the way." the dragon relaxed and looked away.

"And I'm guessing that we're about out of time for you to tell me who I was." I coughed.

"I could, but words are meaningless. You would need to accept everything about who you are for anything I have to say to be of any use."

"Simple, I'm Dark Blade. The equip spell was a pretty obvious hint, in hindsight. I should have taken it at its face value. Meeting you, Pitch-Black Dragon, only confirmed my suspicions." I smiled.

The dragon looked at me curiously. "You are so much more than that, Captain. The children's game never did you justice."

"Bah, you're just mad that you only have 900 attack points." I laughed. I could sense the dragon smiling.

"It is time for you to return, Captain. Your General awaits your return eagerly." The dragon blew a puff of smoke at me, completely clouding my vision.

"Hey! What is that for?" I yelled flailing my arms about trying to clear the smoke. Then my arms were grabbed and forced to remain still. I blinked for a few times as the rest of my vision cleared, and I could see that Anna was holding my arms in place. Her look was frantic, and it was the middle of the afternoon and we were outside, surrounded by purple fire. In my lap, I saw my old helmet, and the duel disk and wakizashi were as I had left them.

"Are you insane?" Anna yelled at me. "Your shoulders are still shattered, any healing that they've done has been ruined now!"

"I disagree. I think that they've been healed fully." I said.

"How? You've been asleep and dreaming of the spirit world the whole time. Luna came back without you worried sick, and now she's dueling some guy in a yellow monkey suit to save Leo!"

"Magic. I was held back in the Spirit World so that Ancient Fairy Dragon could continue to try to heal my wounds. I should be fine." I tried to explain.

Anna took a moment to check my legs, and while the bruises were gone she did not seem terribly surprised.

"Do you have any further explanation, Willie?" she asked me.

"Well, apparently I'm a duel monster spirit, a captain, and there is a general waiting for me somewhere in the mortal world."

Suddenly the fire died down and centered on a bald, tanned man in a yellow and black suit marked with the insignias of the Dark Signers. He didn't scream, even as he was being consumed. Leo seemed beaten and was obviously not well, but he was being supported by his sister. Slowly they walked over to Anna and I, and they were both smiling.

"We did it, Wilhelm! I got back Ancient Fairy Dragon and closed the terminal!" Luna exclaimed.

"Well done, kid. Well done." Trudge said. I turned around to see him there, smiling. Jack's assistant, Mina, was right next to him, and they were both in a Jeep.

"We'll get these two back to Martha's, they need help ASAP," Mina said. She and Trudge got out of the Jeep and helped the mint twins into the back seat. Despite Anna's protests, I got up and walked over to the Jeep as they were getting buckled in.

"See you two soon. I need to see if anyone else needs any help." I said.

"See you soon, Wilhelm. Please, be careful. The Spirit World doesn't want to lose you. They said again, for some reason. Do you know why?" Luna said.

I blanched. "I am a Duel Monster in a mortal body, Luna. Apparently, I used to be Dark Blade, but that doesn't matter anymore."

Trudge looked me up and down, concerned. "I was wondering how it was that you just stood up, but given the events of the last two days I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

I knocked on the back of the Jeep. "Get out of here. We've got this." Trudge turned on the engine and started driving away. Once they were gone Anna came up to me, my helmet in her hands. She was looking down at it, and then I realized that she was wearing the duel disk that I'd made her.

"Do you remember those two years, now?" she asked.

"I do," I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close before I started crying into her shoulder. "I missed you, I missed you so much, and I gave up on you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…"

She lifted my chin up and said, "That's alright, Willie, I was in no position to come help you. You did what you had to do to survive."

"But… I didn't survive… I got hurt, I was broken, and he took everything away from me…"

"That's ok, Willie, you are who you are again. You can do whatever you want, he doesn't have control over you anymore. He can't hurt you anymore." She backed away and took a moment to breathe, and I was confused, terrified, even, as to why she would pull away from me. Slifer, I needed her!

She extended the helmet to me and said, "Willie, I need you to put the helmet on. I need you to put it on and look at me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… I studied all of your notes… I modified the helmet to be able to see, to truly see… Please, just… trust me." she couldn't look me in the eyes.

Trying to control my tears, I took the helmet from her hands and put it on. I then looked up to look at her, but I couldn't see her, I only saw Athena, her favorite monster.

"When did you summon Athena?" I asked. I was shocked when Athena looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"No, Willie… I am Athena," she said.

I was upset, angry, sad, terrified, all of the emotions, basically. I didn't know how to react, so I didn't.

"I'm the General who was waiting for you. We… I… When you were thought to have been lost in an accident the Spirit World was scrambling to figure out what to do. The Dark Scorpions were already gone, accompanying you as your protectors and as agents to report back to the Supreme King. I figured out what happened and replicated it, Ancient Fairy Dragon wanted me to make sure that you would be guided in the right direction when the time was right."

"So… This was all just the Spirit World trying to look after me? Spirits trying to control me?"

"No, I wanted to follow you, you were my friend and comrade -" she started to speak.

"No! I don't want to hear that! By Obelisk, I loved you! Did you ever love me or was it just you trying to get me to do what you wanted? Am I just a tool to the Spirit World, a convenient bridge?" I yelled.

She was crying, "No, Willie, that isn't true, don't accuse me like that!"

"Don't try to tell me that load of Kuriboh. You knew who you were the entire time, didn't you? You knew who I was the entire time! You didn't tell me anything!"

"Please, Willie, just listen to -"

"Listen? I would have listened earlier, but now I don't know. And don't call me Willie, you get to do that anymore! I was never Willie to you, was I? I was always Dark Blade, Captain of something or other! You used me, just like Sayer did!"

"That isn't why, you, you idiot! I had to! I had to make sure that they didn't get to you first! They knew about your mission, and I couldn't let them compromise you, I had to do it!" she was screaming.

"Who knew about me? Who? This Supreme King character who apparently gave me a mission? These mysterious people who apparently knew about that mission. Slifer, who and what was going on?" I yelled, filled with fury.

"I loved you!" she screamed at me. I was stunned. She continued, "I loved you even then, you were just too dense to see it! From the moment you began your tutelage under Black Luster Soldier, I saw you and I loved you." she fell to her knees and I didn't know what to do.

She tried to wipe away her tears before she said, "I watched you and the Paladin of the White Dragon spar, going at each other in the sky while riding your dragons. I helped you to learn, I taught you about strategy and tactics while the Soldier taught you how to fight. And by Obelisk I loved you!"

Suddenly the violet flames were around us again, and I saw Crow racing in a duel runner beside a man in a massive beast of a duel runner and a ridiculous amount of muscles.

I remained possessed by silence while Anna continued. "The Supreme King fought against the Light of Destruction many years ago, but he knew he would not live in the time when its followers would attempt a coup in its name. He sent you to the mortal world to learn how to fight on their terms, a game of Duel Monsters, so that when the time came that neither he nor the Light of Destruction were present all worlds could be protected from the Light's army. But they found out. They hired an assassin to kill you before you could get to the Mortal World. The Supreme King intervened, using the Gentle Darkness to save your soul from disappearing completely, but you were stuck in this world with no memories as a newborn infant. Zaloog was able to get you to a different group, a group that he knew would keep you safe, the Signers, but I was worried that it wouldn't be enough. I had to see you again, I had to keep you safe. You are too important to every world we know."

"And you certainly did a fine job of protecting me, Athena. Getting captured by Sayer wasn't on the agenda." I said.

"He was with the Light, and I couldn't get to you in time, you'd run off with the Signers. I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry." she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Whatever my mission was, Athena, It doesn't matter now. My friends need my help, and somehow I'll find a way to help them." I said, pulling Metalsilver Armor out of my deck box.

"Anna," she whispered. "My name is Anna."

"No, you don't get that. I'm still mad at you." I said.

"My name is Anna and your name is Wilhelm Jernigan and we are people!" she screamed at me. "Your sword is sworn to me! Your heart belongs to me! And I am Anna, not Athena! I can't be the General anymore, I just want to be yours!"

"Why? Why on Earth or in the Spirit World would you want to be mine? I'm just a Captain, and you could do so much better than that! Why seek me out and make me fall in love with you?" I asked.

"I only wanted to be your friend, but you wanted me. I had been in love with you for over a thousand years, and I couldn't keep up my cover when you finally wanted me. I'm sorry." she was meeker now, and her gaze was boring a hole in the ground.

"Then get up and help me save my friends. They can't do this on their own." I said, activating Metalsilver Armor. Oddly enough, my duel disk had been incorporated into the armor, and so had the visor from the helmet.

"Yes, Captain," she said, getting up. I saw a flash of light and guessed that she was wearing her battle armor now as well. Just to check, I took off my helmet and saw the amalgamation of Anna and Athena, her duel disk added to Athena's armor and the blue of her dress in place of the standard white in Athena's garb.

I couldn't stop myself from taking a step forward and muttering, "You're beautiful."

Anna blushed beneath her helmet, which was nowhere near as good at covering her face as mine was. More greek in design than my medieval barbute.

"Do you really think so, still?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for being angry at you, Anna. I really shouldn't be, and we can't afford dissent in the ranks right now, we're busy saving the world."

"Good." she kissed me. "You're mine, and I'm not about to let you get away again."

"Let's go," I said, putting the helmet back on. The visor seemed to update itself, adjusting to the combination of Anna and Athena. Then I saw Zaloog and the rest of the Scorpions appear.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Anna seemed surprised by their presence as well.

"Sorry, Captain, but our work is over. You know who you are, now, and you don't need us anymore. We've been relieved of duty." Zaloog smiled.

"What the Ra does that mean?" I asked.

"We aren't in your deck anymore, Captain. We can't help you. Your platoon is here now, and they plan on protecting their C.O." Zaloog said.

"You guys have been with me my whole life, you can't leave now!"

"Yes, Captain, we can, and we have. Our role is over. Pretty soon you'll be dealing with the Light, and we can't fight them like your platoon can."

"What exactly am I the Captain of?" I asked, figuring that all other questions would be useless.

All of those assembled before me smiled as Anna said, "The Dragons of the Evil World."

I smiled. "Alright then, let's go." I started walking west.

"Captain, You'll want to go east. Your friends and opponents are that way." Maenae said.

"And don't be afraid of the fire, it doesn't affect either of you," Cliff added. Without even a chance to say goodbye the Dark Scorpions they faded away. With a nod, Anna and I began our trek east.

* * *

 _Just so we're all clear, my intention is to not demean or take away from the story of the main characters. Everything that Wilhelm does is in the background with no major changes to the story of the series. It is the role of the Signers to defeat the Dark Signers. Wilhelm will not take away from their assigned opponents, but fear not, he will duel the enemy, and his dragons will fight alongside those of the Signers._


	23. Satellite: Vengeance

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

Anna and I were stalking through the wasteland of the B.A.D. area, and we could hear the sounds of battle all around us: revving motorcycles and the sound effects of a monster being summoned. We were surprised when we heard the sound of screeching brakes from the cliff that we were walking under, and just a moment later an odd looking duel runner jumped off the cliff with no rider. It was completely dark, covered with hues of violet, navy and black, with a single wing-shaped object fashioned onto the back of one side of it, red gems of some sort skirting the tips of the wing.

"Kalin, No!" I heard Yusei yell. I heard some shuffling on the cliff, but I knew that I couldn't effectively see everything that was going on up there, so I just stayed beneath the cliff face and motioned for Anna to do the same.

"Heh, you know, Yusei," I could hear Kalin's voice, as unmistakable as the day he was taken by Sector Security, say. He was coughing, sputtering, even. "When I became a Dark signer, I wished for two things, revenge on you and Wil, and one last duel as the Enforcers. At least I got one of those."

"No, Kalin, you don't have to go, not like this, you can still be our friend, we can work this out!" Yusei was trying desperately, but I saw anger rising in Anna's eyes. I guess that she never forgave Kalin for taking the path that he did. Granted, neither had I.

"That's not the way a Signer Duel works, Yusei. I'll be gone now, and permanently this time." I could almost see the wry smile that Kalin must've had. "Tell the others, tell them that I'm sorry…"

Yusei was crying quite audibly when I heard Pitch-Black Dragon say _he's gone, captain_.

 _Good, now we can get on with the mission._ I thought in response.

After we heard Yusei get onto his Duel Runner and motor away, Anna tugged at my arm and pointed at Kalin's abandoned one. I saw some sort of swirling dark energy around it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Whatever power it was that sustained the Dark Signers. Kalin has already faded away, but his Duel Runner remains. I think it's calling to you…" Anna seemed worried.

"Why would it do that?" I wondered, slightly afraid myself.

"Are you still angry with Sayer, do you still want revenge?" asked a deep, abysmal voice. Anna and I made a quick scan of the area before we looked at the Runner again. The shadows had stopped swirling and instead formed a face of some kind.

"I can give you power, power enough to do what you want, everything that you want, including the killing of Sayer, who I can guarantee still lives. I can give you the power to take that witch next to you and punish her for lying to you for so long, force her to be your docile and willing mistress." the apparition said.

 _Captain, this power is of the Underworld, it lies. It's Darkness is not true._ Pitch-Black told me.

Anna was filled with fear and looked at me, pleading with her eyes. "Please, Willie, don't, I beg you."

I remained silent while carrying on my conversation with Pitch-Black. _Then what can be done? Can my sword damage it?_

 _No, Captain, nor will Athena's weaponry do anything to it. This is the spirit of an Earthbound Immortal, looking for release by taking your soul. It sees the Darkness within you and seeks to devour it, to make itself stronger off of your power._

 _The Darkness within me?_

 _Yes, Captain. At present, you are the scion of the Gentle Darkness in the Mortal World. You don't have the powers of the Supreme King, but you have enough to show that beast the true meaning of Darkness._

 _What the Ra do you… nevermind. How?_

 _Let me out._

I smiled and drew my deck out of its box, rifling through the cards until I found the one that I was looking for. Anna seemed less concerned at that point, and I think that she could tell that I had a plan.

"Looking for a card that can beat me? I assure you, there isn't one." the apparition cackled.

"What would my color be?" I asked the apparition as I put the rest of the deck away.

"Whatever color you want, except for black. Every Dark Signer has black." the apparition seemed confused.

"What a shame," I said. "Because as cheesy as it is, I'll have to go with Pitch-Black Dragon!" The dragon leaped to life off of my duel disk and roared at the apparition. Anna smiled as Pitch-Black Dragon picked up and ate the Duel Runner. It belched slightly, covering its mouth and looking rather proud of itself from what I could tell. It was more of a feeling that I got, really.

"It's good to see you again, General." the dragon said to Anna.

"And you, but won't the power of the Earthbound Immortal hurt you eventually?" Anna asked.

"No. To put it in the simplest terms, I removed it from play while it was on top of the deck."

"But you don't have that effect…" I said.

"How terrible, it is almost like the cards are not perfect representations of their counterparts, Captain." I thought that I sense a laugh from the dragon. "Regardless, I now have a new power, at least in this world. Behold…" Pitch Black Dragon crouched down and huffed some smoke over itself. When the smoke cleared there was a shiny new duel runner as black as pitch where the old one had been.

"So you ate the Duel Runner to become the Duel Runner?" Anna asked.

"Mostly, General, yes, though only duel spirits will ever hear me and I can't easily shift back to normal." the dragon warned.

I picked up the card from my duel disk and put it back in the deck. "So what happens if I decide to call you back into the Spirit World?"

"I wouldn't go back there, Captain. I belong to the Evil World, the same as you do. And while I would go back in spirit, the Duel Runner would remain."

"Good, then you'd better have proper seats because Anna and I need to get a move on, we've wasted enough time already."

"Yes, Captain," it said as Anna and I climbed onto the runner. I took hold of the handlebars as Anna wrapped one arm around my waist. Her other hand was readying a spear.

"Are we expecting to have a joust?" I jested.

"No, but if we find this Sayer guy I want to stab him through the heart," she told me. Without another word, I revved the engines and we sped off towards the nearest battle.

We saw the same green beast that gave me my wounds earlier and so decided to pursue that particular battle. If Sayer was going to be anywhere then it would be near Akiza. In his own sick and twisted way, Sayer legitimately cared for Akiza's safety.

We hadn't really gotten far when we saw that the beast was looming over an abandoned amusement park, and I could also see a dragon that looked like it was made out of a rose flying around trying to fight it.

"Black Rose Dragon," Pitch-Black said.

"Relative of yours?" I asked as we sped closer.

"Distant cousin. All dragons are descended from either Thousand Dragon or what you refer to as the Second Luster Dragon, and their mates of course, but the mates died long ago."

"I don't need a history lesson, Pitch. I just need to know if we need to go over there." I said.

"Given the current location of the object of your revenge, it seems that I will need wings," Pitch-Black said as its wings unfolded just between where Anna and I were seated. In just a few moments we were flying.

"And how exactly do you know where Sayer is?" Anna asked.

"The Beast knew, and I ate it, so now I know." Pitch hummed.

Within a few moments, we were landing on one of the higher floors of a skyscraper, directly overlooking the duel between Akiza and the Dark Signer. It seemed to be going well for Akiza, except for the part where it looked like she had lost control over her psychic abilities, trying to destroy her opponent instead of beating her.

"If you dare stand in my way I will erase your very existence. Don't test me." Akiza said gravely.

"Just like you erased my brother, right?" the female Dark Signer asked. "Now, Witch, it is your turn! Go to my brother in the afterlife and make your peace with him!"

"Akiza, what is wrong with you?" Yusei yelled.

"I think that we're missing a lot of context…" Anna said.

"No kidding," I added.

"Hahaha! That's it! Excellent!" Anna and I suddenly heard a twisted voice laugh. "Defeat them, Akiza. With your powers unleashed, you are stronger than any Dark Signer could ever be!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Anna snarled.

"Yes," I said. Anna ran off to the nearest flight of stairs leading down, going to where she heard the voice.

I had only just gotten to the stairs when I heard Anna yell at Sayer, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. Are you a friend of that knight's, come for revenge against the one who controls Akiza?" I heard Sayer say.

"Actually, she's a friend of mine," I said, rounding the staircase.

"Then that special connection to the Spirit World exists in her as well? Very well, I am eager to see what power she commands." Sayer activated his duel disk. Anna activated the duel disk that had become part of her spartan-style shield.

"Choice of weapon goes to the challenged, yes?" Sayer asked with a devious smile.

"No, it goes to the lady," Anna said as she drew her sixth card.

Turn 1: Anna

Anna: 4000

Sayer: 4000

"What happened to stabbing him?" I asked as Anna stuck her spear into the concrete.

"I had a better idea, one that will get rid of him more permanently," she said. "First I discard Hecatrice from my hand to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to my hand." she put a card from her hand into her graveyard as a card was jutted out of her deck, which she picked up quickly.

"Then I'll do the same thing with Zeradias, Herald of Heaven in order to add The Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand. I then activate both Valhalla and Sanctuary." the concrete building was replaced with the projected image of a castle's inner sanctum, a red hall directly behind Anna.

"Using Valhalla's effect, I special summon Dark Valkyria from my hand, who I then normal summon to activate her Gemini effect, giving her a counter and 300 attack points," Anna said, a dark cybernetic fairy emerging from behind a curtain in the hall behind Anna, then empowering herself with lightning swirling around her.

Dark Valkyria: 2100/1050

"Your move," Anna growled threateningly at Sayer.

Turn 2: Sayer

Sayer drew a card and examined the field.

"Fair enough, mystery woman. I'll summon Krebons and set two other face downs. Your move." Sayer said calmly. The gangly purple and yellow psychic monster emerged from the battlefield in front of Sayer.

Krebons: 1200/0400

Turn 3: Anna

"Why would you summon such a weak monster in attack position?" Anna asked as she drew a card.

"For its effect, Anna. Krebons can negate attacks against it." I said. Sayer frowned at me.

"This is true, but no matter what you do now, no duel will be able to stop me. With Akiza under my control, I'll reinstitute the Arcade Movement and conquer the world. If only the brainwashing process had been more successful, maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with figuring out what you are." Sayer said, glaring at me.

"Not that it matters, fool. I activate Smashing Ground, which can only select one monster as it's target: your Krebons!" Anna said, laughing a little bit.

"What?" Sayer was shocked as his monster shattered, leaving him defenseless against Anna's Valkyria.

"And now Dark Valkyria will attack you directly!" Anna commanded, sending the dark fairy to kick Sayer across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Anna: 4000

Sayer: 1900

Sayer slowly got up off of the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You would make an excellent psychic duelist, ma'am. I could use people like you in my organization."

"Not even in your nightmares," Anna folded her arms.

"Willing or not, I can and will find a way to make you. I'll just need more guinea pigs like I did for your boyfriend." Sayer laughed and his eyes went crazed.

"Is that what happened to that Dark Signer's brother?" I asked. "A test subject for treatment to eventually use on me?"

"Yes, though it seems that the treatment still has some bugs to work out. Perhaps if I use you as the test group for what to eventually use on this woman, then I will be successful."

"My name is Anna, Creep, and it's your turn!"

Turn 4: Sayer

"So be it," Sayer said as he drew another card. "I set one monster. Your move."

Turn 5: Anna

"You really don't get it, do you?" I asked as Anna drew another card.

"Don't get what, Mr. Jernigan?" Sayer looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Anna and I aren't normal people. And you don't get away quite as easily as a duel to test her potential. This isn't a psychic duel where you can recover easily." I said.

"Oh? I believe you are mistaken, Mr. Jernigan. This is no shadow duel, for I know shadow duels."

"Then perhaps I should explain it to you," Anna said as she set a face down. "We're duel spirits in mortal bodies, and we don't obey the same natural laws that you do."

"Oh! That helps me immensely! Thank you for sharing that knowledge with me, as now I know how to adjust the machine to properly brainwash both of you!" Sayer laughed. "How stupid of you!"

"No, that was just a timed distraction. I activate Dark Valkyria's other effect; by removing her counter I can destroy any monster on the field, and I select your set monster." Anna smirked as Sayer was once again shocked, his second monster reduced to shards.

"Granted, Valkyria now only has 1800 attack points, but that's still enough to attack!" Anna said as Valkyria leaped forward and thrust a knee into Sayer's stomach, making him spit out some more blood.

Anna: 4000

Sayer: 0100

"Your move," Anna said.

Turn 6: Sayer.

Sayer drew a card as soon as he picked himself up.

He smiled, "This is where the tide shifts, Anna. I summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg!" A bulky human figure in heavy armor holding some sort of sword was suddenly on the battlefield.

Reinforced Human Psychic Borg: 1500/0800

"It only has 1500 attack points, what can it do?" Anna asked.

"That is where it's effect comes into play. By removing from play a psychic type monster in my graveyard my Borg gets an additional 500 attack points." Sayer cackled as Anna frowned.

"Now, Borg, attack!" Sayer yelled as the sword was lifted up and cut down the dark fairy.

Anna: 4000

Sayer: 0100

"What, why didn't you lose life points?" Sayer asked.

"So long as we are in my sanctuary, I don't take damage from combat involving my fairies." Anna smiled.

"And now you are without a monster to defend yourself with. Your turn." Sayer sighed.

Turn 7: Anna

Anna drew a card and frowned.

"Your turn." Anna said.

Turn 8: Sayer

"Really, nothing? You can't figure out something to do when you're a duel spirit?" Sayer laughed, drawing a card. "So be it: I summon Genetic Woman, and then I use her effect to add my removed from play Mind Master back to my hand!" A woman in a black jumpsuit with a massive green cybernetic arm got onto the battlefield.

Cybernetic Woman: 1700/1200

The woman then turned around and pointed her arm at Sayer.

"What? What is this?" Sayer yelled as the woman charged her beam.

"You don't get to call that effect back, Sayer, and you just made a fatal mistake. Cybernetic Woman requires 1000 life points from you in order to accomplish her goals, and you were so distracted that you mistook your 100 life points for something greater than that. You lose, Sayer." I smiled. The beam shot at Sayer and he fell onto his back.

Anna: 4000

Sayer: 0000

As the holograms faded away and we could see the rest of the world again we saw a gigantic black and green lizard's head peeking in at us, staring at Sayer and I with its eyes.

"You are the one responsible for my brother's death?" came a voice from far down below.

"What? Misty, How did you find out?" Sayer said, backing away from the Earthbound Immortal.

"Echoes, Sayer. The center of a castle is designed to echo, and they heard everything that happened in our duel." Anna said. Sayer paled as a black and green arm reached for him and grabbed him, slowly raising him above the Immortal's mouth only to drop him in. He screamed on the way down, and the Immortal gulped and swallowed. Anna and I watched as the Dark Signer smiled and sat down.

"That is enough, Akiza. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. My vengeance is complete. I surrender." the woman put the cards in her hand back on top of her deck. Slowly, she was consumed by darkness and the Earthbound Immortal faded away. Akiza looked petrified, looking into her hands as though she was terrified of her powers all over again. Yusei looked up at Anna and I and paused himself out of shock, probably because of the armor that she and I were wearing. I motioned for him to go to Akiza and he promptly obeyed, taking her in his arms as she wept.

Anna and I quickly turned around and returned to where we had left Pitch-Black Dragon.

"You know, Anna, you always start off strong but you have the most rotten luck," I said.

"The strategy is sound! I don't understand how or why I never draw the card I need at the time I need it!" Anna pouted.

"Even the best strategy can have an off hand, Anna." I laughed.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Anna said as we were getting onto Pitch.

"So now what do we do?" Pitch asked.

"Can you sense anywhere else where there is an Immortal's power?" I asked.

"Three, one of which is too far away at present, one of which is being dealt with, and one that seems to be waiting at a nexus of dark energy of some kind," Pitch said.

"Then we go to the nexus," I said.

* * *

 _So... I only just realized that I have not always had the format for my duels very consistent. Sorry about that. Otherwise, have a good day._


	24. Satellite: Keep Moving

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

There was a bright light coming out of what looked like an old, abandoned dome of a building, but Anna, Pitch and I knew that it was the nexus of the darkness. Rainbow swirls flashed around the surrounding area, streaming out of the windows.

"What an odd place for the underworld to dwell," Anna said.

"The Militia would've known if there was an underground nightclub out here, so it can't be that," I added.

"What does it matter what it looks like? A Dark Signer is inside who is ruining the good name of the Darkness." Pitch humphed.

"Then I guess that it is my duty to stop him from from doing that, right?" I asked.

"Given that there seem to be no Signers rushing to this location, they probably think that they've won, already. All four of the towers must have been shut down." Anna said.

"Even if they haven't been, this is probably where all of that EnerD power was going. This must be the gateway that the Dark Signers planned to use to bring back the King of the Underworld." I said.

There was a slow clapping and the sound of boots on concrete as we watched a large, muscular man in red Dark Signer attire walk down the steps from the dome.

"You don't even know just how correct you are. Unfortunately, you are too late, and only a Signer would even have a hope of defeating me in a duel. That is the way of fate, my friend. You lose, and the world will be destroyed." he laughed.

"I think that you're wrong," I said.

"About what? You wouldn't have a hope of defeating me, and even if you did it would be for naught. Only a Signer can defeat a Dark Signer, and vice-versa."

"I'm not a Signer, but I don't think I have to be." I smiled as my duel disk extended. Finally, an opportunity to both help my friends and test out a new deck.

"Then you should be aware that there is an express amount of time before the King is awakened, and both you and I would be utterly destroyed." he laughed, extending a duel disk who's make and model I had never seen before.

"And what exactly is your name?" I asked.

"What does that matter?"

"I would prefer to know what to put on your gravestone."

"I already have one of those, but if you must know, then my name is Roman. And just so you know, we are now operating under the effects of the card Final Countdown." he smiled as twenty small fireballs lit themselves in a wide circle just above our heads.

"Then I hope you don't mind that I get the first move!" I said as I drew my sixth card.

Turn 1: Wilhelm

Wilhelm: 4000

Roman: 4000

"Heh. Fair enough. I'll start by setting three face downs, then I'll summon myself, Dark Blade!" it was interesting to see a version of myself in unmodified armor step onto the battlefield by walking out of me. It felt completely unnatural and gave me chills. He drew the swords and readied himself for combat.

Dark Blade: 1800/1500

"Ah. I wondered why a couple of cosplayers would have the gall to face me. Oversized hero complexes, mostly, but if you're Duel Monsters… That just makes things interesting…" Roman laughed.

I clenched my jaw and sensed that Anna was also unhappy. "Your move," I said, then one of the fireballs dissipated.

Turn 2: Roman

"So be it," Roman cackled as he drew a card. "You don't have any friends who can save you from my wrath, nor do you have any hope of stopping the King's return."

"So you say, but we'll try regardless," Anna said.

"Haven't you ever watched Star Wars, Athena? Do or do not, there is no try." Roman smiled.

"You don't get to quote Yoda!" I snarled.

"Why not? I'm just as much a fan as you are, if not more, but regardless of that, I set two face downs and summon Krebons. Your move, Blade." the lanky psychic-type monster jumped onto the field as another fireball dissipated.

Krebons: 1200/0400

Turn 3: Wilhelm

I drew a card.

"I know all too well what exactly what Krebons likes to do, but damage is damage." I said. "I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, and he will attack Krebons." A bald, half-faced monk stepped onto the battlefield out of a dark whirlwind, his beads clinking together softly before he launched himself at the lanky psychic, his fists in a flurry, but only going through Krebons' body to hit Roman, who took the punches without flinching.

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer: 1800/0700

Roman: 3200

"In case you couldn't tell, I used Krebons' effect." he smiled.

"Then you'll have to use it again because now I get to attack you!" I said, sending my avatar to attack, once going through Krebons and not doing as much damage as would be preferred, only leaving a slight cut on his cheek.

Wilhelm: 4000

Roman: 2400

"Your move," I said, watching another flare fall away.

Turn 4: Roman

He drew a card and said, "Why don't we start with something simple. I summon Spyder Spider, but don't concern yourself with him for long, because I tune him with Krebons to summon Underground Arachnid!" Four stars were enveloped by two circles of light, eventually turning into a gigantic battle-armored spider.

Underground Arachnid: 2400/1200

"Ah! Big spider!" I nearly screamed, activating one of my face downs: Shrink, reducing it to half of its attack points.

Roman sighed, "Well, that prevents me from effectively attacking you this turn, but now matter. I use my Arachnid's effect to equip your Ghost Destroyer to it, taking away at least one of your monsters." I was not happy to watch my monk jump onto the back of his gigantic spider.

"Your move." he smiled, setting another card as another flare fell apart.

Turn 5: Wilhelm

I drew another card and my eyes went wide. _I thought that this card was illegal!_

 _Only in tournaments. This is not a tournament._ Pitch replied.

"I activate Raigeki!" I said. Lightning streamed down from each of the remaining flares and destroyed the Arachnid and Kycoo along with it.

"What?" Roman cried.

"I know, how is it that I happen to have that card?" I said with an overabundance of boyish glee.

"It is very fortunate for you," Roman growled. "But it still isn't enough to end this duel."

"Then it is a good thing that I can summon Lancer Lindwurm." I smiled. The green dragon in golden armor equipped with a lance flew onto my side of the field.

Lancer Lindwurm: 1800/1200

"And now Lancer will attack you directly," I ordered. Roman groaned, reeling from being hit across the face by the lance. "And now I get to finish the job." I ordered my avatar to attack him directly, who used the twin swords to get Roman's Duel Disk out of the way and kick him to the ground.

Wilhelm: 4000

Roman: 0000

"Wilhelm!" I heard from behind me. Anna immediately took a position to defend me from behind but backed away when she saw that it was Yusei.

"Ah…" Roman groaned. "Yusei Fudo… I've been awaiting your appearance."

"Stay down, you've been beaten," I said.

"Then you still don't understand how this works, Blade. It takes the power of a Signer to counteract that of a Dark Signer. Besides, you defeated me before I reached my full power. If you had then maybe I could have been truly defeated, but the Darkness doesn't allow for that to happen. It has to be Yusei who defeats me." Roman said as he got up and prepared his duel disk for another round.

Yusei resigned himself and slotted his deck into his Duel Disk. "Alright, Roman. I'll save my friends and everyone else that has suffered because of the Darkness!" I looked up and noticed that there were still flares, but they started dissipating at a faster rate than turns in a duel. Once the number was down to ten I noticed that they were disappearing every second.

I drew a sword and rushed Roman, piercing him through the chest. He coughed out black blood as he looked up at me and said, "Thank you, but this won't be enough."

I felt Pitch in my mind, then I started repeating what he was telling me to Roman.

"I am the scion of the Gentle Darkness. You and yours are nothing but a corruption and a derivative, inherently less than I have been from the beginning. Balance will be restored." I said. As Roman's eyes widened I added, "You are beaten. Stay beaten."

I pulled the sword out of Roman's with a slick, sickening sound, allowing him to fall to the ground. The flares slowed until there was only one left.

Yusei looked horrified, Anna was terrified. I couldn't even meet their gaze, I could barely understand what I'd just done. I just killed a man because I saw a trap. I acted off of instinct and residual memory that my soul must have had. Without thinking, without hesitating, I killed a man.

Still looking away, I struggled to explain myself. "The flares. They are the countdown until the King is resurrected. There wasn't time for you to beat him in a duel. I had to do it."

Yusei couldn't speak as we all watched Roman's body fade away into specks of dust.

"Wilhelm," Yusei finally said. "What happened to you?"

I was about to answer but then I saw Anna. She wasn't terrified because of me, thank Ra. She was pointing at the last flare. It withered and died.

"Slifer!" I yelled, grabbing Anna and getting she and I onto Pitch. Yusei likewise mounted his Duel Runner. We started riding away when we heard a loud, high-pitched and piercing cry.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yusei yelled.

"The what?" I tried to ask, but it was too late. Yusei, Anna and I were absorbed by some massive stream of red light. I blacked out.

I woke up alongside Akiza and Anna, Pitch was runner nearby. We were somewhere vaguely familiar.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Akiza asked us.

"Hahaha! I figured you'd show up sooner or later!" said a small man who looked like he was a clown.

"Who are you again?" Akiza asked him.

"Lazar! Aide to the Director of Sector Security?"

"Nope, that doesn't ring a bell," Akiza said.

Lazar was visibly enraged, "Seriously? I'm literally always by his side and you don't! No matter, it seems that we're missing a few people, and there are even non-Signers in this bunch. It seems like the power of the Crimson Dragon is becoming a little… unstable."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"You'd like to know what's happening to this world, wouldn't you? The answers you seek lie just beyond this gate, but first, you'll have to prove to me that you're worthy of entering! Ha!" Lazar wheezed.

I held up my sword and said, "Is this worthiness enough?"

"A gleaming steel sword is worth nothing, even if you do look like your favorite, pathetic, Duel Monster. It has been marred by nothing, and you are worthless when you are untested." he smiled sadistically.

I looked down and saw that the blood that had been on the sword was no longer there. That must have been the work of the Crimson Dragon.

"Is Yusei behind that Gate?" Akiza asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but you'll have to defeat me in a duel to find out." Lazar laughed.

"Then I will duel you," Anna said, preparing her deck for one more round.

"So be it, she-who-dresses-like-a-fool" he cackled.

"Perhaps you should look in a mirror." she said.

"Oh, it's on now!" he yelled, activating his duel disk.


	25. Neo Domino: Stall

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters._

* * *

"I hope you don't mind my going first, Clown." Anna said.

"I'd never begrudge a lady her due privilege." Lazar bowed slightly.

Turn 1: Anna

Anna: 4000

Lazar: 4000

Anna drew a card and immediately launched into a flurry of activity.

"I send Hecatrice from my hand to the graveyard to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck to my hand. Then I activate Valhalla and use it's effect to special summon Darklord Asmodeus from my hand." the red draped hall opened itself behind her and from behind one of the curtains a white angel in black armor with purple wings flew onto the battlefield.

Darklord Asmodeus: 3000/2500

"And since I still have a normal summon left this turn, I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory!" Anna said as an odd looking cheerleader rose onto the battlefield. "And due to Freya's ability, All of my fairy Type monsters, including herself, get an additional 400 attack and Defense points."

Freya, Spirit of Victory: 0500/0500

Darklord Asmodeus: 3400/2900

"And while Freya is cheering others on, she can't be selected as an attack target, so I'll just play things safe for now use Asmodeus' effect to send a fairy type monster from my deck to the graveyard, and I choose Darklord Superbia!" a card was jutted out of Anna's deck and she quickly moved it to the graveyard. "Your move."

Turn 2: Lazar

"Hmm… Very well then, I will set two face downs and a monster. Your move." Lazar sighed as though there wasn't a time crunch.

Turn 3: Anna

"What?" Anna asked as she drew a card.

"It is simple, I said that it is now your turn, and seeing that you've already drawn a card you might as well use it." the clown smiled.

"Fair enough. I activate Heavy Storm!" a whirlwind spread all over the battlefield, destroying the Hall and Lazar's face downs.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hasty…" he said. "Very well, in response to that, I activate Waboku. My monsters can't be destroyed this turn!"

"That's alright, but for now I'll just activate another Valhalla," Anna replied. "Asmodeus, attack his set monster!"

The angel rose up and then flew towards the unknown monster like a hawk. The card flipped over to reveal some sort of court jester.

"Say hello to my Jester Lord, my dearest companion." Lazar laughed.

"Even though it has no attack of defense?" I asked from the sidelines.

"He gains 1000 attack and defense for every spell or trap card on my side of the field," Lazar explained.

"Ah. Then it is unfortunate that you have none." Anna said.

"Yes, very. Are you done yet?"

"Yes, actually. Your move."

Turn 4: Lazar

"So be it, I'll set two more face downs and end my turn," Lazar said upon drawing a card.

"Are you just stalling for time?" Anna asked.

"So what if I am? Just make your move."

Turn 5: Anna

Anna drew a card and smiled a little bit. "I activate Soul Exchange. I sacrifice your Jester to summon my Darklord Edeh Arae" Another dark angel flew onto the battlefield.

Darklord Edeh Arae: 2700/2400

"But due to Soul Exchange's effect, I can't attack this turn. Your move." Anna said.

Turn 6: Lazar

Lazar drew a card and mulled over his situation. "I activate Dark Eruption, which allows me to add my Jester back to my hand. Then I'll set a monster and a third face down. Your move."

Turn 7: Anna

"You've done well so far, but I doubt that will continue much longer," Anna said when she drew a card. "I set Freya to defense position and attack your monster with Asmodeus." Asmodeus rose up into the air, but quickly found itself stopped and bound in chains to a wheel.

"I activate Nightmare Wheel!" Lazar laughed. "Stopping your monster from attacking ever again, and during each of my standby phases you get 500 points of damage."

"How unfortunate." Anna seemed unfazed. "Now I attack your monster with Edeh Arae." The second dark angel rushed forward like a flying boxer and readied a punch before it got stopped.

"Negate Attack." Lazar flipped up a trap card.

"Then you really are just stalling for time." Anna sighed.

"So it would seem, and this gate will only open if I tell it to, so don't even think about threatening or killing me." Lazar chuckled.

"Then I enter my second main phase. I sacrifice Darklord Asmodeus for Darklord Desire, destroying both my monster and the wheel that it was bound to." Anna smiled and Lazar just frowned. An angel entirely clad in black and gold armor with red wings and gigantic claws flew onto the field.

Darklord Desire: 3400/3200

"Your move." Anna grinned.

Turn 8: Lazar

Lazar drew a card. "I end my turn." he finally said.

Turn 9: Anna

"So shall it be." Anna drew a card and smiled a terrifying smile. "I summon the Herald of Orange Light, but then I tune him with Edeh Arae!" A tiny orange winged ball flew in, but then it separated itself into two rings and Edeh Arae turned into five stars. The rings enveloped the stars and out of the light came a gigantic white dragon.

"Say hello to Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Anna laughed.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: 2500/2400

"But why go through all of that effort for a weaker card?" Lazar wondered out loud.

"Because my Wyvern gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points, assuming that mine is greater." Anna smiled.

"Ah, but you forget, there is no difference between our life points…" Lazar said.

"Which is why I use Desire's effect. He loses 1000 attack points and I get to select and destroy a monster that you control. And I choose the only monster you have." Anna said as Desire poured power into the set monster card, shattering it. "And now you are completely unprotected. Desire, attack him directly!"

The dark angel flew forward and slashed across Lazar's face, adding real scars to the strange paint already on his face.

Anna: 4000

Lazar: 1600

"And now Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains that many attack points…" Lazar groaned.

"And he'll attack you with them!" Anna said gleefully. The Great Wyvern released a stream of white energy at Lazar, forcing him to the ground.

Anna: 4000

Lazar: 0000

"Very well, I'll uphold my end of the bargain. Open the gates." Lazar commanded some unseen entity.

Anna ran up to me and hugged me, despite the awkwardness that our armor gave the motion.

"Did you see that? That is how my deck is supposed to work!" she said.

"And eventually use Athena with Superbia to bring back a mass of monsters, dealing 1200 damage before even starting an attack?" I asked.

"Precisely! You finally saw it work!"

"That's all well and good, but what about Yusei and the others?" Akiza asked us.

"Oh yeah, we sort of forgot that you were there…" I sighed. Anna and I separated and we all ran into the courtyard. We got there and there was a massive tremor.

"Look, Goodwin's Mansion!" Akiza said.

"Whos' whatsit?" I asked.

"Just look up!" Anna told me. Then I saw it, a massive temple coming out from underneath the mansion. That was when we saw Yusei in front of us.

"Yusei!" Akiza ran straight into him.

"Hey, Aki. Do you have any idea why the temple is surfacing?"

"No…" she said. Then I saw that Jack and Crow were there as well.

"So the Enforcers are together again?" Jack grinned.

"Yep, we're here to take our revenge on that guy," Crow said, pointing to a figure at the top of the pyramid. Then we heard a voice bellow over everything.

"I see not everyone is here yet. Oh well, I'm sure they'll arrive at the appointed time. Unfortunately for all of you, it is too late for you to stop the gate of the Underworld from opening."

"Goodwin?" Jack asked.

"Wait, but that means…" Crow started saying.

"Yes. This world is finished." Goodwin's voice said.

Akiza and the rest were all in a sudden panic.

"The King of the Underworld is heading towards this temple at this very moment. I have summoned him here."

"But why?" Yusei asked.

"This temple is the site of the sacred ritual used to welcome him."

"Goodwin! You slimy bastard!" Jack yelled up at the figure.

"Then you see it now? Yes, Mr. Atlas, everything is going precisely according to plan. To successfully perform the ritual, I used the power of the Crimson Dragon to summon you Signers here. Unfortunately, the Crimson Dragon's power has been dispersed and is therefore currently incomplete." Goodwin continued his monologue.

"Why are you doing this?" Akiza yelled.

"I'm afraid it's too soon to divulge that just yet. You will see when the King of the Underworld arrives. However, if you take a look at this, maybe then you'll realize…" Goodwin thrust his arms out and a dark energy began to swirl around him. We all heard wicked cackling coming from all around us.

"So he's a Dark Signer too?" Anna asked.

"Apparently," I said.

Eventually, the energy stopped it's franticness, and there stood Goodwin, his entire body twice the size that it had been previously and covered in purple tattoos of some kind

"Shall we begin?" he asked. He raised one arm and purple fire lite all around the city. "I shall commence the ritual right away!"

"No!" Yusei yelled as he, Jack and Crow all boarded their Duel Runners. The fire started morphing into a path, though a treacherous one, for the three Turbo Duelists to race up to face Goodwin. I started back towards Pitch, but then I heard Pitch say, _No, Captain. Our role in this conflict is of a different variety._

 _And what exactly do you mean by that?"_

 _You don't have a Turbo Deck, not yet. We wouldn't be able to properly support them in a duel even if we tried. Besides, they've already started._

I looked up and saw that my comrades were preparing racing up and had already summoned monsters and were battling the things that Goodwin was bringing out.

 _Alright, so what do we do instead?_

 _The Gentle Darkness is with you in this. The tools are in your deck._

 _Then let me know when and what card to grab. I don't plan on needing it._ I drew my swords and started walking up the ancient temple. It was going to be a long march up, but I had time and at least half of a plan.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked me.

"To help my friends, and I have no intention to waste any time," I replied.

"But, Willie…" Anna said.

"Yes?"

"Just… Come back to me this time, ok?"

I turned to face her just as I had reached the tenth step. "As you wish." Then I continued my long march up, just in time to see one of Goodwin's monsters unleash a devastating attack against the main group.

Perhaps this should go without saying, but I picked up the pace after that.


	26. Endgame

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters._

* * *

"With the power of the Wicked Gods and the Crimson Dragon, I have become the Almighty himself!" Goodwin roared above the screaming Duel Runner engines. I, of course, was about halfway up the steps. I looked up and saw that Goodwin had found some way to get the glowing symbol of the Crimson Dragon on his chest.

I saw that Crow and Jack had burned out and crashed on the purple glowing, ascending raceway. Only Yusei was pressing forward, and it was obvious that he had taken some damage along the way.

I mumbled "Slifer" under my breath before I realized that was the wrong red dragon.

"We don't have any time to waste, Pitch. Any ideas?" I asked aloud.

 _Super Polymerization._

"What?" I wondered.

 _Activate Super Polymerization. Fuse with the Crimson Dragon._

"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

 _No._

"Don't I only have one fusion monster?"

 _No._

An echoing scream pierced the sky as the Crimson Dragon circled in the sky.

"What? What is this?" Goodwin yelled. Apparently, the power of the Crimson Dragon had left him.

"Well, that option is no longer viable," I said. At this point, I was about two-thirds of the way up the steps.

 _Is it even our place to interfere in this fight?_

"It is my duty to do good by my friends. Fly up there and get Jack and Crow down. I'll continue my ascent." I ordered Pitch.

 _Understood._ I distantly heard the revving of an engine before I heard the collective gasp from the assembled Signers below as Pitch-Black Dragon spread its wings and took off. I just reversed the grip of my twin blades and kept running up the stairs, ignoring their shock.

I was only a few steps away from the top when I realized that all this time Yusei and Goodwin had been having a debate about the power of friendship. In truth, it only served to make them look pathetic. Just as I felt Pitch tell me that Jack and Crow were safe my instincts told me that Yusei was about to turn the duel around.

Unfortunately for him, I'd grown tired of waiting for instinct to be right.

As Yusei summoned a more powerful variant of his Stardust Dragon I pounced on the unsuspecting Goodwin. I forced him to the ground and held a blade to his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," I growled. Goodwin's eyes went wild with hysteria.

"Don't you want this cycle to end? Don't you want to see a better world?" He asked me with the most sickening grin I'd ever seen.

"None of that is going to happen at this point! You miscalculated, and now the whole world will crumble because of that thing you tore out of the Underworld!" I pressed the blade into his neck a little more and a small trickle of blood went across the edge.

"Wilhelm!" I heard Yusei yelling. "Don't do it! There's another way!"

"No, Yusei. You're wrong." I yelled back, keeping the edge pressed up against Goodwin. "Look into his eyes and see what he is! I'm the monster here, and I see nothing redeemable in this man!"

"Wilhelm, whatever you are, whoever you were, you don't have to be that man anymore! You can be better than he was!" Yusei made a valiant attempt.

I thought hard as Yusei kept racing in the background. I had Anna. I could make her happy. I could save lives. I was already a better man than I could ever possibly be. I didn't even remember what I used to do or what type of decisions I used to make, but this one was the clearest that I had ever considered.

Goodwin's Condor gave me an empty stare. I knew it's attack power and everything else, and I wasn't worried. The biggest negative side effect of Metalsilver Armor was that I suddenly became everybody's target, but I'm Dark Blade: I fight and win.

"I could order it to kill you right now." Goodwin laughed, making the cut go even deeper and causing the black ooze that I think was his blood come out even faster. "Don't you realize, I'm already dead! The threat of death does not concern me!"

"Then be afraid of the True Darkness, the Gentle Darkness," I whispered to him as I prepared the second blade on the other side of his neck. Suddenly his eyes were frantic.

"But you aren't the Supreme King! This isn't even your war!" he whimpered. The fear in his eyes was intoxicating.

"You made it my war when you threatened my friends," I said. "I know that no ordinary person could ever end you. But luckily for me, I'm not ordinary." My swords made an X above his neck, and then his head was separated from his body.

The Condor screamed and tried to attack me, but it had already turned into ash and dust before it could come close to reaching me. The echoing cries in the air were than those of the Crimson Dragon. It chose to make itself manifest to save Yusei from falling to his doom, but that was the extent of its power. I saw it dissipate right after that.

 _We still need to deal with the King of the Underworld._ Pitch reminded me.

"Then get up here," I said. Within moments Pitch was on top of the temple next to me. I mounted the Duel Runner and off we flew.

 _What's the plan?_

"I attack it with my swords and kill it."

 _You know that won't work._

"Then what will?"

 _The reason why the Gentle Darkness within you has been capable of ending Dark Signers is because their Corrupted Darkness came into contact with your blades and was given one of two options: purify or flee._

"Which did they choose?" I asked as we got closer to the maelstrom of destruction.

 _Flee_.

"Then how do I make something that big and mean flee? I'm not that powerful!"

 _Don't give it the option to flee._

"What?"

 _Purify it. Only that action would truly end this cycle that will plague your friends and future generations._

"How?"

 _Super Polymerization. And look again, we're racing against your friends now._

I looked down and saw the Signers, who now apparently included Crow, working together and summoning the Crimson Dragon.

 _Yusei and the others think that they can save you, that you won't have to face this demon alone._

"I can't let them do that. I can't let them risk the future because they fear for me. The Crimson Dragon cannot defeat the King of the Underworld. It never has, not completely." I sighed. I put my hand to my deck and drew a card, already knowing exactly which one it would be. For the first time, I saw this 'Super Polymerization' card.

 _We'll get one pass at this. One attack run._ Pitch said as we got closer.

"I know," I said as I drew one of my swords. "When we get close enough, throw me off, towards its head."

 _Are you sure? The arms could annihilate you before you get close._

"Then you'd better get me close enough for it to work," I said.

 _Yes, sir._ Pitch effectively stomped the accelerator and we flew towards the King like a bullet, narrowly evading the arms. I slapped the card on my sword just before I was thrown.

As I descended towards the head I yelled, "I activate Super Polymerization, fusing together Dark Blade and King of the Underworld!"

There was a satisfactory sound as the sword slid into the creature's skull and it screamed. Then everything flashed black and it felt like I was being torn apart. At the same time, I could feel myself becoming stronger, and I felt an immense desire to destroy. But I remembered Anna's face, and I remembered the reason why I was being torn apart and assimilated into something greater. I started projecting as much calm as I could into the maelstrom, and I felt massive amounts of energy surge through me.

I'm sure that the visual effect of what was happening to me was awe-inspiring, or terrifying, or something. I couldn't really tell. I was too busy doing my best not to scream my head off. All I knew was the pain, and it took so much effort to calm it down and withhold the need to destroy.

Eventually, it was over. I was on the ground at that point, and my armor felt heavier than it did before. I saw Pitch-Black Dragon's outline looming over me.

"I'm not dead, am I?" I asked.

"No, sir, you are not." Pitch's voice rumbled through the ground.

"Weren't you a Duel Runner?"

"Yes, sir, I was."

"And you aren't now because…"

"Because you are infinitely more powerful now than you were before. I can materialize nearby you, now. If you willed it, you could destroy the asphalt on which you now lay." Pitch informed me.

"But I like this place. It's where I keep all my stuff." I tried to laugh but soon found myself curled up in a ball from the pain of it.

Anna was the first one to reach me. Still in her battle armor, she fell to her knees beside me and started pounding her fists against my armor.

"What were you thinking! You idiot! You promised me that you would come back, so how could you do something so dangerous?" She yelled.

"To protect you." I groaned.

"Not good enough, Willie!"

"Hey, Wilhelm, are you alright?" I heard Jack ask from somewhere.

"I don't know." I coughed.

"You will be fine, sir." Pitch boomed. "But your mortal frame is not meant to hold the power of a god. The armor is barely containing it."

"Explain," I ordered hoarsely. Everyone around me seemed to just be rolling with a talking shadowy dragon, so I didn't bother explaining. Besides, it was no weirder than everything else that we had been doing.

"Sir, even purified darkness is still immense power, and I fear that you will either explode within the next hour or you won't be able to move a muscle without destroying a building. Just that spasm of pain from laughing was enough to form a three-meter deep crater."

"Then how do I siphon it off?" I asked.

"I will open a portal to the Evil World. If I'm right then the power will drain from you like iron filings to a magnet, and Gentle Darkness will make rivers where there were streams and fields where there were deserts. Our realm will be beautiful." Pitch said, readying a glowing claw in the air.

"And if you're wrong?" Anna asked.

"Then we're all dead anyway," Jack said somberly.

The portal opened, and just like iron filings being sucked out of me it hurt, badly. I felt hands pressing down on me from all sides as I screamed, but soon that too had passed. Pitch was gone. There was no portal, and we were still surrounded by the wreckage of Neo Domino City.

Anna laid down beside me and by the way that I could actually feel her touch I knew that my armor was gone. The lack of cold metal pressing into me told me that hers was gone as well. I heard the sound of boots running and opened my eyes. At the edge of the crater was Yusei, the look on his face a mixture of horror and relief.

"What took you so long?" I asked him.

"A discussion with cosmic entities who didn't know what to make of you." Yusei sighed. "Most of the Dark Signers will be returned to life in full, only remembering their time as Dark Signers like a hazy dream."

"Good." I heard Jack say.

Personally, I couldn't have cared any less than I already did. I was tired. Even as Anna helped me to walk into our home after a long chopper ride I still couldn't make myself care.

As Anna put a blanket over me I asked, "Did I do a good thing today?"

She kissed my forehead and said, "Yes, Willie. Today you were a good soldier. Never let anyone tell you that what you had to do was wrong."

"Did I really kill two people?" I asked.

"I don't know, Willie, but I think they were already dead. Their souls were being held captive by the corrupted Darkness. They were probably thankful." she said softly.

"That doesn't make the guilt go away." I shed a tear. "In the moment is was so easy, it was like I only knew how to act and do what I thought was necessary, but I regret it so much. I never wanted to kill people."

"I know, Willie. I know. But I'm proud of you. You saved a lot of people today because you didn't hesitate."

"I love you, Anna." I reached out a clutched her hand with all my remaining strength.

"I love you, too, Wilhelm Jernigan. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she said. Then I was asleep.


	27. Epilogue

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein._

* * *

It took a few months to rebuild what had been destroyed and to clear away all of the rubble. Mina saw to it that our expenses for injuries sustained and property damaged during our escapade were paid for by Sector Security. The bridge was finally built to connect Satellite to Neo Domino City, utilizing all sorts of technologies to allow for Turbo Duels without interfering with normal traffic. Taxes were high for a while, and some of the more conservative elements in Neo Domino were angry, but they quieted down when they discovered that Turbo Duels would no longer interfere with traffic.

Akiza and Yusei were a couple. We all knew it, and we didn't make a fuss about it because neither of them made a fuss about it. There just wasn't anything to make fun of there, no ammunition at all.

Apparently, the Dark Signers were brought back to life, except for Goodwin and Roman, and had gone their separate ways, assuming that their time under influence was nothing more than a bad dream. Kalin had gone off to who knows where, and frankly I didn't care. He had become a monster long before he was a Dark Signer, but the rest of the guys had left the week before to find him and try to bring him home. Carly, the reporter, went back to her career, though it had taken a blow that she may never recover from, but it seemed alright; Jack treated her with a reverence that none of us had ever seen from him before, and apparently one that Carly had never been treated with before, and she thrived like a flower in full bloom. Crow tried a couple of times to poke fun at Jack's expense but it just wasn't the same as it could've been. Instead, they got into fights over other things like their favorite flavor of ramen. I didn't really know much about the rest of the Dark Signers, so I just assumed that they found something akin to happiness again.

The hardest thing was how to deal with myself. I had killed two men and it was still difficult to sleep at night. But every morning Anna would be there, either waking me up from a long nightmare or at the breakfast table in Martha's home, ready to listen and comfort. We weren't sleeping together, she still slept at my old house where apparently I was no longer allowed, but more importantly we stuck to the promise that we'd made a long time ago, nothing like that before marriage, and I wasn't quite ready for marriage yet, even if she'd apparently been waiting for me for over a thousand years.

Really, she deserved better than me. I'd killed with malicious intent. I had Goodwin at my mercy, and something in my conscience told me that it was wrong to kill when he was like that. And with Roman… That one scared me even more, as I hadn't even hesitated, it just sort of happened. I sensed something wrong and suddenly my sword was hilt deep in his chest. What if I sensed that with Anna, or with one of my friends? What if I murdered one of them?

I started pushing everyone away from me. With Yusei it was easy because while he hadn't told anyone else that he knew I'd killed, he hadn't hidden his generic fear of me either. Jack and Crow backed off if I snapped at them, and they were more busy with annoying each other than dealing with me, and I was ok with that.

Only Anna hadn't let me do that with her. She stuck by me through everything, despite my attempts to protect her and get her to go away. Sure, she would go on shopping trips with Mina, Luna and Akiza and a few of her other friends, and sure she'd go away and have fun just like she always did, but whenever I needed her she was there, even if I wouldn't admit needing her.

And by Obelisk I loved her. That was why I wanted so desperately to protect her, but she wouldn't listen to my reasoning, no matter how I spelled it out.

She'd just say, "Wilhelm, you're a warrior, and you protected all of us. Don't be ashamed of doing your duty."

One day I finally responded with something other than tears. "Was it really my duty to kill them? All the rest of the Dark Signers came back except for the ones that I killed. They could've been reborn, they could've found happiness like the others, but I took that away from them…"

"Every man or woman who dies is someone's son or daughter. No one deserves to bury their children, and no one deserves to be stripped of happiness, but I've checked, and they had no parents and their conversion to Dark Signers was different than the rest." Anna told me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They chose their fate. They knew exactly what they were doing. Roman gave up his chance as a Signer to be a Dark Signer, though he did have good intentions in mind."

"Then I killed a hero. Great."

"Sure, a hero who killed Yusei's parents and was behind the rift between Satellite and Neo Domino before he became a Dark Signer," Anna said sarcastically.

"So what am I supposed to do? Justification won't make the guilt go away."

"You live with it, Willie, just like every other warrior, just like me," Anna said quietly.

I looked up at her. "You've killed?"

"In the Spirit World, not here," she explained. "And usually they'd come back eventually, but they'd never be the same, they'd be someone new's _Ba_ and so a slightly new personality would come of it."

"Then they never really came back, did they?"

"No," Anna said quietly.

I got up. "I suppose that I still have a job to do, don't I?"

"Well, you have your orders to be ready for the Light of Destruction when it eventually rears it's ugly head again, but aside from that you don't owe anything to anybody," Anna said, getting up from the breakfast table with me.

"No, princess, I have a duty to you. I owe you too much for what you've done for me and for any assistance you'll be giving me in the future. It's time I paid you back." I said. Then she kissed me, and like every other time that she did I nearly melted and felt my troubles fall away.

"Then let's get you a job. I wanted to marry rich, remember?" Anna said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Any recommendations?" I asked.

"Kaiba Corp. I think that they'd love to have you work with their Duel Disk tech," she said. "I'm sure that either Trudge or Mina have some sort of connection to an executive or two. There must be some level of coordination between them with regards to Sector Security tech."

As it turned out Anna was completely right. Mina was able to get me an interview with the head of their Duel Disk R&D department. The interview went well enough, he had me assemble and modify one of their most recent disks, nothing outside of my norm. He seemed impressed, however, when he saw the custom disk that I'd used back with the Enforcers and the Militia. Apparently, the code for the disk destruction wasn't supposed to have been translatable into an older disk, especially one that used a different and more primitive operating system.

He called me the next day to offer me the position of assistant to the V.P. of custom disk design. It sounded like a phony department, but I quickly learned that it one one of the largest and most important. Mass produced disks were always available, but Kaiba decided a long time ago that the best way to undercut the industry of custom disks from competitors and third parties was to head the industry himself.

There was always someone rich enough to want a custom disk, and there were always weird Duel Runners that would need the Disks to be designed a little differently for it to work.

To be honest, it was fun. We'd get a new request and it was my job to figure out how to make it work.

A few years went by after that. Anna took to a motorcycle shop in Neo Domino, and eventually, she too was hired by Kaiba Corp as a subsidiary. We would work together in a professional setting, doing full custom Duel Runner jobs.

The Signers dealt with a few other world-saving situations, but I recused myself from participating. Anna would help out sometimes, and I heard plenty about it from Jack and the others. Yusei and I still wouldn't talk very often, but we were still friends. We'd had a few conversations, and he seemed happy with knowing that I regretted what I did a little bit. He understood that I was afraid of killing again, and so he wouldn't ask me for help like the others did when they encountered bad situations. Mostly he and I would talk about Duel Runner designs and how to shape a Disk, and he was always willing to help Anna and I brainstorm when we'd be flustered with a customer's request.

When they finished that life Yusei became an engineer at the local EnerD reactor, trying to restore the renewable energy system that had taken the lives of his parents. He and Akiza separated for a while so that she could go to Europe and get an education to be a doctor. Like me, she didn't want to hurt people but instead wanted to save them. Crow joined up with Sector Security. Jack went back to the pro dueling circuit. Leo and Luna started finishing high school.

The nightmares never stopped, but they calmed down after the first year. Anna, however, was always at my breakfast table every morning. When we'd both moved to swankier apartments in Neo Domino we'd exchanged keys. She could stop in anytime she wanted to, and I could too, I guess, but I never did. I nearly bought her a ring a couple of times, but the old fears would come back, and early twenties still felt a bit young to me.

But just as everyone else started settling down I had to open the lockbox on my Deck.

I'm a soldier. I don't shirk my duty.

* * *

 _Once again, thank you to everyone who has shown their silent support. I understand that this was by no means the most popular 5DS fanfic, but I enjoyed it, at least. I have no interest in going back and clearing certain plot holes. I know that they exist, but I'd rather deal with them in a sequel if there ever is one: like the voice when Wilhelm touched the Lightsworn Monster, or whatever it is that happened to Dark Witch. Any sequel would be a storyline entirely my own, there was only so much I could do with the official in-game mess._

 _However, I can't do Yu-Gi-Oh right now, or for a while. I need to clear my head and go back to topics that I know better, and stories that already look infinitely better than this one. I'm currently planning a RWBY fic, and have written initial chapters for A Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic Story and a Person of Interest/Power Rangers crossover. All are based completely on OC's. If you have any opinions on which story I should entertain and release my work on first, please let me know. As such, I have also made a poll on my Profile Page._


End file.
